The new rider
by readerk10
Summary: A person with rider powers of Diend and Decade was sent into Naruto's world and become a new member to team 7. will he find his purpose there? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the rider came and hero of Wave

Orochimaru's Base of experiments

Orochimaru is working on the jutsus he knew when he finished on his immotality jutsu and was currently working on the yondiame's latest jutsu the _Hiraishin no jutsu._ He's making similar seals for his experiment and testing it. "Here goes _Hiraishin no jutsu!" _He threw the sealed kunai and was a failure as the kunai made an energy pulse sending elemental nations in light rumble for a few minutes

Meanwhile in another universe we see a boy named Ryu he wore a black trench coat and a small film camera around his neck holding the Decadriver with the rider book and Diendriver in his hands with both the decade and diend rider cards with them. He got these items as gifts from Kadoya Tsukasa and Kaitou Daiki when they were dying together in the war of the riders, at least they died as comrades and never left each other's side during the battle Ryu took care of these 2 items but suddenly he was surrounded by energy passing out and was sent to another place in Naruto's world Ryu woke up in Nami no Kuni and saw a woman and her son being threatened for such a low fee for staying he sprung into action and punched the thug in his face Ryu turned to the lady and asked her."Are you alright?"he said and she nodded slowly.

Ryu sighed in relief and stood up turning to the gangsters in front of took out the Diendriver and rider card,he put the card inside and pulled the gun forward **Kamen ride **everyone around him were curious. He pointed the gun upwards and said "Henshin" he pressed the trigger **Diend **the gun finishedasit shot blue rectangular objects upwards while red, blue and green figures surrounded him and combined to form a black figure as the blue objects came to his face and formed a mask and colored the figure blue on both sides of his suit, everyone was awestruck at his transformation the thug leader snapped out of his trance and told his group that it's a genjutsu. As they were going to charge the rider got there at alarming speed hitting and shooting all of them as they were staggering to stay up ryu pulled his gun back and reached for his cards on his left hip and pulled out a gold card with the Diend symbol on the front. He put the card inside and it said **Final Attack Ride DI-DI-Diend. **9 rings were in front of his gun as he pointed it at the thug group he fired a green light through the rings forming an arrow. Hitting them all. He de-formed his suit and helped the 2 victims up she thanked him and the boy said "Why did you save us?" he questioned."It's my job to save people in need."Ryu said to the boy.

"Thank you for saving us, my name is tsunami and this is my son Inari" Tsunami said."Why don't we go to our house to know each other?"She offered. That would be nice they went to the house and talked about what happened in the village and a man named kaiza that worked hard and became a hero to this village but that was short-lived after a short fat pig named Gatoh cam and executed him in front of everyone. Needless to say Ryu was happy that kaiza was able to bring this place hope but was also furious that Gatoh took this man and killed him. When the story is done an old man came in to the house his family came up to him and welcomed him back and introduced Ryu to him, unfortunately he had sad news that another worker quit from building the bridge. Ryu heard this and went up to him and offered himself to build the bridge. Tazuna was surprised that he would offer himself to build with him. Ryu told him he heard the story from tsunami and was willing to help this place back to its former glory. Tazuna was happy that someone was going help him build that bridge. A few days passed since Ryu got there and the bridge building is going well. But suddenly a thick mist came and covered the bridge. A scream was heard, Ryu heard and knew it spelled trouble he went to Tazuna and said"get everyone away from here I'll take care of the enemy."Tazuna nodded and got everyone out. He took out his diendriver and did the same procedure **Kamen Ride** and said"henshin" **Diend **and became kamen rider Diend.

Diend made his way to the end of the bridge and saw 2 ninjas with a kiri symbol on their headbands as well with horns on them.

"2 against 1 isn't fair now is it" Diend said reaching his cards on his left hip. He pulled out a card and slid it in his driver **Kamen Ride…Rey** as he pulled the gun forward and shot it in front of the demon brothers. The ninjas were shocked at his summon it was human sized in snow white armor and had an eagle like blue goggles with yellow talons on each side on his face. He charged on the ninja with 2 horns while Diend attacked the one horned ninja as the 2 ninjas were staggering Diend took out his gold card and slid inside his driver** Final Attack Ride Di-Di-Diend **as he pulled the gun forward the same 9 rings were infront of his gun and behind Rey. He shot his gun and rey got absorbed in the shot and hit the 2 kiri-nins. The mist died down with Diend as the de-formed in front of the people and they were shocked that it was Ryu he went up to Tazuna and said"do I still have my job." Tazuna was happy that he didn't leave them after the fight. He let him stay at his house an discussed about getting reinforcements from stole some money from Gatohs hideout, Tsunami and Tazuna still have saved money from Gatohs left for konohagakure at night so that Gatoh goons can't catch him. As the days passed by everything went well as no assault came to Nami no Kuni. Tazuna came back and had the backup from Konohagakure. But considering his condition Ryu helped Tazuna carry the ninja to the couch while Tsunami is making dinner Inari came and told the team that they are no match for Gatoh and weak against the rider. Kakashi heard a warrior called himself the rider from the 2 ninjas while escorting Tazuna back home. Kakashi was explaining about how he fought Zabuza and told them that he was still alive because of the needles he saw on Zabuzas neck. In a few days after Kakashi healed he and Team 7 went to the forest to train Kakashi told them about chakra control showed them how to climb trees without hands, he then threw 3 kunais in front of them as markers incase if they fall.

Sakura was able to climb all the way to the top without falling Kakashi told her to do it a few more times to increase her chakra reserves in case of a more use on jutsus. As Naruto was about to hit the ground while midway up the tree, he was caught by the collar by a hand he looked to see the rider holding him "thanks, can you put me down now?"Naruto said. "Sure" Ryu said and let go of Naruto as they were on the floor. Sasuke went to him and challenged him."Fight me" he said. Diend looked at him and said "No" making the Uchiha mad. I'm not your leader that's for your sensei to calmed down waiting for Kakashi to answer. Kakashi thought about it and nodded at them. Diend understood and took out a card slid it in his driver and pulled it forward. **Kamen Ride…Kabuki** He shot forward to the team team 7 took formation and prepared for the attack what they got shocked it wasn't an attack but a summon it looked human but also looked like a demon also it was adult size covered in green armor, the mask had a small green horn on the right and a big red horn on the left he took a kabuki pose with his sword resting on his shoulder.

the team and their leader were shocked at this summon they got out of their shock when Diend said attack. The three dodged after a slash from Kabuki. Kakashi went to Diend and asked him why he summoned a fighter with a sword. Diend answered after he heard of Zabuza the 7 swordsmen of the mist."If you can handle my summon then there's no problem fighting Zabuza."Kakashi had to agree when he and his team came across Zabuza he fought with his sword against team 7 went for the final blow Diend slid another card in his driver **Kamen Ride…Rey.**He summoned another rider and attacked, the three looked at Diend with surprise in his face "that hunter nin you said is Zabuzas assistant so it wiil take you by surprise if you all were busy with that swordsman." He said. Kakashi again agreed at that. They won't know if they are attacked from a different direction. Naruto and Sakura gave the final attack on Kabuki while Sasuke used his fireball jutsu on Rey.

Both were Defeated, "congrats on beating the copies be prepared for the real thing soon." With that he slid a card in again** Attack Ride…Invisible** and disappeared making the team and their leader wide eyed. Ryu de formed and went home with to Tazunas house. When he got inside he saw team 7 without the blond ninja, he asked where Naruto is and they told him that he was obviously training. In the morning, Naruto was woken up by a girl named Haku who was picking up herbs for Zabuza. She asked him if he had something to protect. He answered yes he has people important to him and asked her the same question. She answered the same way Naruto did, she hadsomeone important to her, he was like a father she never had. At the following day on the bridge we have seen team 7 except Naruto who was patrolling the village in case of suspicion. And so the battle begins.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: battle on the bride and welcome Decade

On the bridge Sasuke, Sakura and Ryu are with Tazuna. A thick mist came, everyone except Sakura prepared for the attack. As Zabuza The demon of the Mist came with Haku in her hunter clothes.

Ryu prepared his Decadriver and opened it "Henshin." **Kamen Ride **when he Inserted the card **Decade **as he closed his buckle. Several gray figures surrounded Ryu and Combined into a black figure and several magenta plates came out of his belt and went to his helmet. Dyeing his sides and the face of his helmet in magenta color. His eyes took emerald color and a yellow jewel between them. Team 7 except Kakashi were surprised that Ryu was the rider and his transformation. "Since with a sword I'll fight you the same way." He opened his buckle and took out a card with a picture of blade on it. Decade slipped the card in **Kamen Ride **and closed it **Blade. **A blue energy field with a rhino beetle at the center grew from decades buckle. He dashed and changed into Kamen Rider Blade. Kakashi was shocked that he can change his armor like that. "How strong is he?" With that they charged into battle. While that was happening in the village two samurai goons took Tsunami away for Gatohs plaything. Inari was just there trying to fight the goons and failed, he cried but he remembered Ryus words.

**-Flashback-**

Inari was at the docks watching the moon reflecting on the water. It was one of the places that made the village calm and made people like Gatoh don't exist. He was in an argument with Naruto about that he didn't stand a chance against people like Gatoh. Ryu heard the fight with him and Naruto, Ryu went beside sat down beside him.

"Onii-chan I know your strong but why did you bring those weak ninjas here?"Inari asked."Inari people aren't all strong. When I heard about your hero Kaiza he gave people hope. When he died he smiled to the people in this village that he believe that will even with him gone he knows that someday this village will be from Gatoh." Inari was shocked by his words, that Kaiza would pass down his own hope to others."Even I was weak before but that all change with people I met on my journey."Ryu said, surprising Inari."But nii-chan you have those cards and weapons." The boy said. Ryu answered"there are different kinds of strength Inari. You just have to believe in it." Inari felt happy about those 's like his hopes are back when his old hero Kaiza was back. Meanwhile in the forest Kakashi heard everything and was shocked that the rider was with them the whole time. But he won't tell anyone until he revealed himself.

**-Flashback End-**

Inari remembered those words and felt all his doubt and sadness wash away. He isn't going to give up without a fight. The two swordsmen heard the boy coming out this way. They prepared to kill him until 2 orange blurs came by and hit the 2 goons knocking them out.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" Inari smiled when Naruto came."It seems like we have to form a group." Naruto said. "Can I leave things to you?"he asked. Inari went to his mom and aked her to help

Inari went to the village and gather the people while Naruto went to the bridge.

CLANG!

The kunai and Senbon of Sasuke and Haku met when they fought Sasuke was able to find the openings during close combat.

"Haku"Zabuza snickered."You do realize you're goin to be defeated if this continues."

"I do."Haku said and went into a series of single hand seals "Demonic ice mirrors"

"Oh no." Decade said. "You know this technique?" Kakashi asked." I've been gathering information, it seems that there are bloodline users that can manipulate ice but it was supposed to be wiped out during the cleansing of the village, but there were at least one or two left of them." Haku flinched at his words, it was enough for Kakashi to see that this masked ninja was the last of her kind.

Sasuke was surrounded by reflections of Haku in every Mirror." She said as she moved at high speeds in the dome. Sasuke was scratched and punctured.

"Ng!" Sasuke grunted as the pain registered. Kakashi saw this andran towards the dome but was stopped by Zabuza. "You won't go in there your fighting me." As he caught Kakashi in a struggle but they forgot about decade."Hey there you won't mind if I cut in would you"as he charged with his riderbook in sword mode, as he slashed through Zabuza making him let go of Kakashi go. Zabuza drew his sword and attacked Decade. Keeping him busy from the one eyed ninja. Go Kakashi! Decade said. Kakshi went to the dome but was stopped by a water clone of Zabuza. "Problem solved." Zabuza said as he was fighting Decade, while grunting against Zabuza he took out a card from his sword and put it inside his buckle. **Attack Ride **Zabuza saw an opening and slashed **Metal.** His body turned into steel just as Zabuza attacked. Decade pushed him back with his attacks Zabuza has started panting keeping up with him. Decade converted his sword back to a book. He pulled out a gold card with blades logo and slipped it in his buckle** Final Attack Ride** he closed his belt** Bl-Bl-Blade. **Decade Jumped and extended his right foot covered in electricity and aimed it to the missing nin.

Zabuza recovered his breath and saw the attack making haste went to a series of hand made impact but what he hit is water. "Kuso!" Decade saw that was a substitute. "you caught me off guard noy many claim that." The missing said to the rider. Naruto came up and threw a shuriken toward Hakus mask she dodged it making a slight crack on it.

As the battle progressed, the battle came to something felt something wrong. A burst of red energy came from the dome. It was Naruto His Chakra was getting more and more powerful a crash came from the dome and everything was almost destroyed Naruto broke Hakus mask and saw her face, Zabuza came to Decade."Let's finish this." Decade still in Blades armor slipped a card in his buckle and closed it **Attack Ride…Slash. **"Die!" Decade dodged the slash and took out his book turning it in sword form and slashed through Zabuzas sword, cutting it in half with a gash on his ches."Zabuza Momochi" as Decade reverted back to his armor and his voice was hollow. He kicked his weapon away. "You have lost this battle and your mission has failed. Will you end this or shall I force my hand?"

"Heh,"Zabuza smirked. "This is where I call you soft but since you're not a ninja I guess there's no helping it."

"No, Im not a ninja" Decade said "However I'm a Kamen Rider. My duty is to protect people in need. You're a threat to them. Since you won't surrender I'll eliminate you!" He took out a card and slipped it in his belt **Attack Ride…** "Zabuza-sama!" Haku shouted making ice mirror in front of Decade. He moved quickly and closed the buckle **Clock Up**. Everything stopped, Decade moved from the emerging Haku and went to deliver deep wounds to Zabuzas arms making them useless, everything began moving normally again. Haku finished coming out and found herself sheilding from nothing. Suddenly Zabuza felt his arms go numb and wounds appeared, he then recalled the card. What was that card? "The power of clock up it can temporarily stop time, letting me move away from Haku and made your arms useless."

Kakashis eyes widen at Decades explanation of the card he used. His Sharingan eye only followed Haku. But to actually stop time. Just how powerful were those cards.

"Why?" Zabuza asked. "Why won't you just kill us both and be done with it?""Code of the riders, we help those in need and don't take lives needlessly. I don't see to take your life when I can take you out easily."

"Your folly." Zabuza growled "When you give mercy they will end your life once you turn your back."

"Maybe in your life, but I hold my Ideals." Decade said.

Loud sobs were heard, he knew it was Sakura crying over Sasukes dead body. But he heard from Kakashi that senbon needles gave you a fake death if aimed right.

"Then were alike in that way." Zabuza coughed.

"Zabuza-sama" Haku fretted on her Precious person.

"He he he he he." A laugh was heard throughout the fog."Looks like your pretty beat up eh, Zabuza?"

The attention went to the far end of the bridge. As mist came down the fog revealed Gatoh and a mob of swordsmen behind him.

"What the?"Kakashi blinked.

"So the fat pig has shown himself." Decade growled.

"Humph," Gatoh grunted."so you're the rider that I've heard about. You've ben nothing but trouble since you came here. You should learn not to stick your nose in other peoples business."

"Gatoh!" Zabuza growled. "What are you doing? What's with the swordsmen?"

"A little change of plans here." Gatoh smirked. "I'm just going to have you killed here. This way I save money from paying and no asks one questions. Easy and economic. My favorite words.

"Why you!" Decade growled.

"Ah ah ah, Rider." Gatoh smirked as powerful as you are even you cannot beat this many aopponents!"

When has about to step forward, Zabuza stood up.

"It seems that our battle is over, Rider. I have no reason to kill Tazuna anymore."

"Seems that way."Decade agreed. "By the way my name's Decade."

"A fine name." Zabuza nodded when he got the bandages of his mouth."I have a last request."

"I'm listening." Decade answered.

"Watch over Haku for me."Zabuza spoke. "She's too kind in a lot of the code of a Kamen Rider will suit her more the way of the ninja. "

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku gasped her voice was trembling.

"We part ways … and thank you." With that, Zabuza dashed towards the collected swordsmen and their boss.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku cried as she got up. Her progress was halted as Decade wrapped his arms around her and held her still. "No! Let me go I have to help him! He's all I have left!"

"Kakashi I need a kunai!" Zabuza barked at the copy-nin as he got closer. Kakshi knew what Zabuza was doing, he drew one and tossed it to Zabuzas mouth. He grabbed it with his teeth and continued dashing towards Gatoh.

The crime boss knew his life was in danger. He ran to the back of the mob he hired. Theswordsmen tried to stop him, but even without his arms he was able to slit a few throats with the kunai in his mouth as he pushed through the mob. Some of them were able to bury a blade on his back, but he was still getting closer to Gatoh.

"ZABUZA-SAMA" Haku cried as tears poured down her face. Gatoh was trembling in fear as Zabuza broke through and kept charging. Despite that he got numerous wounds and blades on his body.

'I hope hell reserved a place for you cause we're going down there TOGETHER!' Zabuza thought Furiosly as he plunged the kunai in his heart. He cut him a few times for good measure. Gatoh stumbled back a few steps back on the edge before falling into the cold depths of the water.

Zabuza was breathing became erratic, and his vision became blurry. He fell to the ground as his last breath of life left his body.

"NOOO!" Haku sobbed as she trembled and cried. She stopped fighting Decades grip. "Haku," Decade whispered to the distraught woman. You would risk your life for Zabuza to keep him safe, right? He just did the same thing for you. He gave up his own life so you could continue living.

Haku continued to cry and she didn't had any indication that she had even heard of Decades voice. However, she gripped his arms that were wrapped around her not in attempt to get them away, but for security.

"Kuso!" said one of the swordsman. "He just killed our meal ticket!"

"Looks like we'll take it out on the village then!" yelled another. Everyone in the mob agreed. They let out a loud roar as they began to charge. They didn't get as an arrow seemed to fall from the sky and land in front of the approaching mob. Everyone turned to see who fired the arrow and found themselves looking at the villagers of Nami with whatever was handy. Pitchforks, sticks , hammers, etc. At the front of the army of villagers were Tsunami and Inari.

"This is our home, you jerks!" Inari shouted to the swordsman. "You're not getting anywhere near it!" The villagers shouted in agreement.

"Everyone," Tazuna gasped as he saw the united villagers. The swordsmen began losing their nerve

As they saw that many villagers. Some poofs of smoke erupted close to them and they found numerous copies of Naruto and Kakashi Staring them down.

Decade knew he has to make a stand too. Gently letting go of Haku, he stepped on the front lines of the retakiation force. He took out a gold card with Decades logo on it. He slipped it in his buckle **Final Attack Ride, **"you aren't welcome here" and closed it** De-De-Decade. **Several large cards bridged him and he took out his rider book and converted it into gun mode Decade pointed it in front of the cards, and shot it towards the mob. His blast went through the cards growing bigger and big enough to kill the middle row of the mob. Everyone was awestruck at the power, the rider made.

That was the last straw for the mob. They screamed and went to the boat that Gatoh brought them there. Some even were jumping to the water.

"We did it!"Inari cheered loudly. Every villager cheered at their freedom from Gatoh. Days passed since that battle, it was going brighter for them. With Gatoh gone people were flooding the bridge getting it finished.

Haku wasn't in high spirits as everyone. Having lost her precious people a second time was a deep blow. Nowadays she followed Ryu like a lost lamb. She just didn't know what to do with herself.

At one point Ryu asked if Kakashi if it would be okay if he went to Konoha with them. The Jounin didn't personally see a problem with it, but he would probably report it to the Hokage himself and see what he would say.

Eventually, the day came in with the bridge was completed and the Konoha nins had to leave. Ryu and Haku were both packed and ready to leave with them.

"Nii-tachi" Inari sniffled "do you really have to leave?"

"Afraid so" Kakashi shrugged "We have to report in."

"Well, Nami doesn't need the Rider anymore," Ryu shrugged. "It would be pretty selfish to keepmy power locked up when there are other people who need my help too."

"Don't worry though, we'll come back and visit 1 day" Naruto grinned

"Promise?" Inari asked

"Of course" Ryu smiled

"You're going to get lonely?" Naruto asked who was weeling up " it's okay to cry"

"I'm not gonna cry," Inari grinned with watery eyes "you can cry though."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto sniffed "Well… See ya!" As Naruto turned he and Inari cried tears like a waterfall. Sakura sweat dropped at this while Ryu chuckled and Haku smiled faintly. It was one of the small smiles that barely anyone saw since they laid Zabuza to rest.

Ryu took out his camera and asked Inari and his family to have a picture with the villagers and the village in it. He took 2 Pictures as the pictures came out it had a unique feature it Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna at the front with every villager at the back, but at the top it was Namis old Village Hero Kaiza. It's like he was watching from above.

After they said their goodbyes everyone was thinking what to name the bridge, Tsunami came up with the Great maelstrom Rider Bridge. Everyone agreed to that name as it symbolizes the Riders heroism and Narutos Bravery.

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Konoha citizenship. Prepare for chunin exams

The walk back to Konaha was a calm affair. Until Naruto decides to ask Ryu how he was able use those cards. Ryu told them about the 2 people who used the cards and their adventures.

As he finished his story he told them that those 2 trusted me and gave me their power to use them to help others in need.

Much to the fours astonishment on his stories. Sakura asked what the camera he was wearing around his neck for if he has his own.

"It was my friend's favorite camera. He made a promise to me that I will take care of it for him." Ryu finished, as he held it close.

Sakura stiffened at his words. It was Ryu's momentum from Tsukasa himself.

They walked to the village. At the gate 2 guards asked what business Kakashi has.

He answered that they returned from a mission in the name village.

"Who are the 2 with you?" The ninja asked sternly.

"The girl is Haku a former Kiri nin seeking sanctuary in Konoha." Kakashi answered.

"And the boy?" the ninja pressed

"Ryu, a civilian." Kakashi answered.

The ninja gazed over Ryu and Haku before nodding. Leaping up to the top of the gate with his partner and mad a signal. The gates slowly began to open, allowing the small group to and Ryu were dazed at the sight it was huge for a village.

"All right," Kakshi spoke up turning to face his fellow travelers. "Team 7, you are dismissed. Get some rest. You've earned it Haku, Ryu, I want you to follow to the Hokage's office. We will get your situations straightened."

The 3 genin nodded before going their separate ways. The journey was pretty quiet. There were several going about their own ways, some off-duty ninjas talking to some friends at the food were even some children running through the street playing games. Ryu felt that it was hard to believe that a village full of ninjas would be this calm.

Eventually they to the Hokage's tower and entered. They made their way through several sets of stairs before coming to a pair of doors. Kakashi silently opened the doors went in with his 2 guests behind him. At the other end there was an old man in white robes and a hat with a kanji for fire on it. He had a gray goatee and a pipe in his mouth. Ryu can guess that he is the leader of this village.

"Kakashi Hatake reporting for team 7," Kakashi spoke.

"Glad to see you back Kakashi" Sarutobi smiled "I trust the mission went well?"

"With no casualties." Kakashi nodded.

"Good" Sarutobi smiled. As he gazed on Haku and Ryu. "Are these 2 the people you sent that report about?"

"These are them," Kakashi nodded. "Haku, a former mist nin and the user of the ice bloodline and Ryu also known as the Rider."

"I see." Sarutobi nodded. He then turned to Haku. "Well, I can easily allow you your citizenship here. Unlike in Mizu no kuni, we look up to those who have bloodline abilities. It shouldn't be too hard to get your citizenship.

"Thank you." Haku bowed deeply. She would finally have a home. Something she didn't have in a long time.

"You're very welcome." Sarutobi smiled. "If you would please excuse us, I would like to talk to Ryu without anyone listening in. I'll send a word to the Inn to get you reservation until I can find a permanent residence for you."

"I understand." Haku nodded. She then spared a glance at Ryu before leaving.

"Now Ryu." Sarutobi spoke up. "Kakashi told me that you have some strange artifacts. If I am to abide your citizenship, then I am afraid you'll have to tell me about them.

"Understood." He took out the Decadriver and the rider book; he removed the cards in them showing Decade and the other riders below them.

He then took out the Diendriver with the Diend card beside it. The old man looked at the devices and the cards with them.

"Be warned the information that I will give you might result an S- class secret." Ryu spoke, gaining the undivided attention on the 2 ninjas. "I got these artifacts as a gift from friends who died in battle and was left in my care. When suddenly I was transported by a jutsu and woke up in Nami no kuni.

"Do tell then." Sarutobi nodded.

"There was a legend about a being with great power known as Decade. He was destined to do great things and help other Riders from their dismay.

"Each of the cards bellow gave him the abilities of the original hero."

"Incredible." Sarutobi blinked. Both he and Kakashi were wide eyed.

"Yes, but there was a false prophet who feared his power and spread false rumors, that he would Destroy the heroes instead."

"But he was proven wrong. He helped the heroes and was granted to use their powers in return."

"I see." Sarutobi nodded, "but what about the other one?"

"This one." He looked to the gun "Was more of a treasure hunter and decided to take treasures. He said that treasures can never be replicated, so he took them for himself. But there was 1 treasure that he didn't get."

"And that is?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Comrade." Ryu smiled. "He didn't know that treasures were also put into great care and responsibility. Therefore he fought side by side with Decade and made a partnership with each other."

"I see," Sarutobi nodded. "Well I can say I'm satisfied. I will take up to your citizenship into consideration. You will hear from me by the end of the day though."

"Sounds good to me." Ryu nodded, he was allowed to take his stuff and left the office, leaving the 2 ninjas before Sarutobi decided to speak again.

"What are your thoughts, Kakashi?" The aged hokage asked.

"I have seen the Riders action. He has a sense of justice in his heart." Kakashi answered.

"I doubt that he will use his power to cause harm to others. He might be a great help to Konoha, but that is his choice. For now I don't think the council will need to hear this."

Sarutobi nodded at that. If thae clan heads heard this they will nodoubt fight over him, if they what he was capable of. Right now he needed to arrange where Ryu would live. He smiled thinking 'I wonder if Naruto needs a roommate.'

Ryu went of district after district then he stumbled to a place where he could eat and there he found his orange companion eating.

"Hi there Naruto." Ryu greeted.

"Hey Ryu-nii! Why don't you try some ramen. It's delicious."

"Sure I'll have an order of beef ramen please."

"Comin right up." The cook made the order and gave it to Ryu.

Just as they were eating. Kakashi came by and told Ryu to follow him. He told him that the hokage is calling for him.

Ryu nodded and paid his ramen. He followed Kakashi to training ground 7.

There he met the hokage, but he was not alone there were 2 others with him. They were Maito Gai the taijutsu master and Kurenai Yuuhi the genjutsu mistress.

The hokage told Ryu about a test of his skills. Gai will go first to test his his taijustu skills.

Ryu and Gai looked at each other, Gai took a stance while Ryu took out his Diendriver and slipped in his card and pulled the gun forward.** Kamen Ride** he pointed the gun upward "henshin" and pressedthe trigger** Diend.**

Blue plates were above Ryu while green, red and blue figures surrounded him and combined forming a black figure, then the blue plates went down towards his face making a mask, dyeing the sides of his bodysuit blue.

The audience was shocked at his transformation. Kurenai tried a simple 'kai' thinking that it was a genjutsu but the figure was still there. Gai was plain shocked by the sudden appearance of the masked man where his youthful opponent was.

"Well then Gai, shall we get started." Diend said.

Gai smiled as he heard Ryus voice. He just changed his form. Without warning Gai charged forward as Diend went on the offensive too.

They changed a series of blows, as they continued. "Such youth!" Gai smiled. "I am happy to be your opponent today.

"I'm enjoying this too Gai" Diend smiled. "It's good to spar just for fun."

"OOOHH!" Gai cried out. "WHAT WONDERFULY YOUTHFUL REPLY! I SHALL DO MY BEST TO MATCH THAT YOUTHFUL POWER!"

Diend almost sweat dropped at Gais antics it seemed like he wanted to see his opponent's full power, even in tests.

"Now he got Gai going." Kakashi sighed and returned to his book.

Gai went to make a final attack using a straight punch with Diend doing the same.

KRACK!

With both attacks hitting each other. They skidded backwards. Gai seemed to have some wind blown off him, while Diend had a part of his mask cracked.

"Enough," Sarutobi spoke. Gai and Diend released their stances. Gai looked like he had the time of his life. While Ryu deformed his suit. Sarutobi looked at Ryu curiously."Ryu were the skills yours?"

"They were mine." Ryu answered. "Since you told me Gai was taijutsu master, I figured that he trained his body to the limit and beyond. "So I used Diends speed to even the playing field a bit."

Sarutobi nodded at this that was some quick thinking on Ryu's part. He estimated what Gai might be capable of.

"Alright then," Sarutobi continued. "We will be testing your ninjutsu skills. Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded and put his book away. He knew what the rider was capable of so he couldn't putter around like he did with his team during the bell test.

Ryu knew that Kakashi was no Regular Jonin. Consdering one of his eyes is covered, he knew already that was his secret weapon.

Ryu put in the buckle and pulled out the Decade card.

"Going for your second armor then?"Kakashi asked.

"This armor is capable on using ninjutsu than the 1st one." Ryu answered.

"Henshin." Ryu slipped the card in **Kamen Ride **and closed the buckle** Decade.**

Several gray figures came around Ryu before merging into a black one. Magenta plates came from the belt and went to his helmet, turning his visor emerald with a yellow jewel between them while dying the sides of his bodysuit magenta.

Kakashi began his hand seals.

"Oh no you don't!" Decade took out his book gun. And blasted Kakashis feet.

Kakashi leaped back a few feet. He didn't know what that weapon is four but he saw it in both modes on the bridge and he wasn't going to be warned again.

Decade took this to his advantage and slipped a card in his buckle and closed it. **Attack Ride Slash.**

With that he turned his gun into a sword. He dashed forward to his target, but Kakashi was able to barley dodge his attacks leaving tears in his vest and sleeves. Apparently that card was able to replicate blades with every swing.

The audience was surprised at Decades attacks and was impressed that he was making scratches to the jonin.

Kakashi was able to get away from his opponent and went in the trees preparing another jutsu.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bullet!" Kakashi blew flame that looked like a dragon aiming straight for Decade.

Decade was able to dodge that attack but without having a few scorch marks on his right shoulder.

He slipped in another card and turned his book into a gun.

**Attack Ride Blast.** Multiple barrels came from the book and shot where the jutsu was from.

A branch broke from where Kakashi was standing and fell to the ground.

"Enough." Sarutobi called. Then Decade and Kakashi stopped and relaxed.

"Darn I haven't used anymore jutsu than that, nice attacks though."

"Thanks." Ryu grinned.

"Well done" Sarutobi nodded. "Kurenai will be the last one for you test. You may begin when ready."

"I hope you're prepared," Kurenai smiled slightly.

"Let's begin." Decade stood still, waiting for the jutsu.

Kurenai nodded and began several hand seals making her jutsu.

Decade saw her going blurry in his eyes. It went up to her body until Decade looked at her as if she was in a fog. At the same time, he felt like he was bind to a tree. He turned to look up to see a tree at full blossom. The roots tied him against the tree; the movement caused him to see another Kurenai out of the tree with her weapon ready to thrust his heart.

'Wait something isn't right here.' Decade thought as he saw the original Kurenai . Then he remembered that he fought monsters that can make illusions real, so illusions from people are quite easy. He then pulled out a card.

Kurenai felt a little measure of both disappointment and accomplishment. She had decided to use her stronger genjutsu to see how he had reacted. She was disappointed since he was still from the genjutsu she used. Accomplished that she had beaten who could match Gai and Kakashi to an extent so easily by her.

**Attack Ride Blast**

Kurenai knew that voice; it was used for cards in his attacks. She saw him reaching to his book ready to turn it to a weapon. Realizing what he was about to do. She released her jutsu and jumped away just as he shot towards his target.

Kurenai flipped sideways and distance and made another genjutsu.

'Not this time.' Decade thought and put in another card.

**Attack Ride Invisible**

He turned invisible when Kurenai finished her jutsu. She was looking around searching him.

**Final Attack Ride De-De-Decade**

Kurenai heard it and saw a stack of cards behind her. There was a picture Decade doing a kick in front of her. Moving quickly she rolled to the side. Decade made his attack hitting the ground making a small crater.

"Enough." Sarutobi said halting the battle.

"Impressive." As he, Gai, and Kakashi went up to him. "Just how did you escape Kurenais genjutsu?"

"I fought against others who have the same abilities as Kurenai." Ryu answered.

"Well thank you for cooperating, I have decided to let you sleep with Naruto for the night. You should still see him at Ichirakus. If I know him half as well as I do."

"Sure," Ryu nodded. "I'll see you around. Nice meeting you."

But before he left, he asked if he could take a picture of the third hokage. Sarutobi agreed and waited, Ryu took out his camera and took 2 pictures of the third hokage. It was suprising when Sarutobi looked at the picture. It had a picture of him but it also had the other hokages with him. On his left it was the 4th hokage, to his right was the 2nd hokage and next to him was the 1st hokage.

When Ryu left, Sarutobi asked the other ninjas of their opinion on the rider. They all agreed that he would be a ninja.

Ryu went back to Ichirakus and found Naruto still eating his favorite ramen.

"Hey Naruto." Ryu greeted.

"Hey! Ryu-nii. What did Jiji want to want to see you about?" Naruto asked.

"The hokage wanted to see my fighting as the rider."

"Woah. Maybe he wanted you to become a ninja."

"Well, considering my powers and experience. I may be one."

"Come on Naruto pay your food and let's go the hokage said I will be living with you for the time."

They went to Naruto's apartment and slept. At morning a soft knocking came at the door. Ryu went there after his sleep on the couch, when he opened the door and saw Kurenai with a package.

Ryu took the box and she left."Who's at the door?" Naruto asked while rubbing his eyes.

"It's just Kurenai , she delivered me a box." Ryu answered.

"Really? Open it then."

Ryu opened the package revealing a headband with a note above it.

Dear Ryu:

Welcome to Konoha. Meet up with Kakashi and team 7 this morning. Naruto has the time and place.

Sarutobi(The 3rd Hokage)

Ryu and Naruto were surprised at the note. Ryu took the protector and tied it around his forehead.

"How do I look?" Ryu asked his roommate.

"It looks good!" Naruto replied happily.

"I guess that means I'll be in your team now, huh Naruto." Ryu smiled

"Awsome! I hope you can replace that jerk sasuke."

"I don't think so Naruto, They might just make us a four group team."

"Oh well at least you're in it." Naruto shuddered.

"Gotta stick with friends." Ryu smiled.

The two ate their breakfast and went to the training ground.

"Hey everybody!" Naruto greeted his teammates.

Sasuke eyed Naruto before noticing Ryu.

"What are you doing here? " Sasuke asked.

"Didn't hear the news?" Ryu pointed to his forehead. "I am now a ninja in Konoha."

"Wow." Sakura was awed. While Sasuke growled. Ryu didn't go to the ninja academy, but had to fight the ninjas that the hokage asked.

While they were waiting Sasuke was figuring out how powerful those cards Ryu has. Naruto was thinking about his favorite food to pass the time, while Sakura was complaining about how late Kakashi. And Ryu was wondering how to get information of the ninjas in konoha.

After sometime Kakashi came giving his lame excuses for being late while Sakura and Naruto was shouting at him for being late. He then saw Ryu wearing the leaf headband.

"I see you got the package that the hokage sent you." Kakashi spoke. Ryu nodded "What I would like to know is why I'm here."

"Under the hokage's orders you are now teamed in team 7 until further notice. Since your apart of team 7, you will take part on some D-rank missions we are assigned to."

Ryu nodded and went with his team to do the missions. Which was actually composed of daily chores. Walking the dog, picking up groceries for an elderly woman, and chasing down the feudal lord wife's cat, etc.

Ryu heard from Naruto that it was able to escape from her when the time comes. After today's work Kakashi told his team to have the day off since he'll be filing the mission reports. Seeing this as an opportunity Sakura asked Sasuke for training which he coldly decline, making her and her inner self feel sad and ashamed. "Ouch that's got to hurt from the man with the called shoulder." Ryu said. Suddenly Sakura was at his face, "don't talk about Sasuke like that!" She shrieked. "He's talented, good-looking, and he's a genius!"

"And?" Ryu asked. "He doesn't give you a chance so why are even bothering?"

"He just needs someone to open up to." She insisted.

"Oh please." Ryu sighed, "I've only met the guy for 2 days and his attitude is already been a bad influence to this team. You only want what you can't have."

Sakura blinked at that. Did she want Sasuke because she can't have him? 'No way!' she then shook her head. She could still snag Sasuke. She only needed him to open up, right?

Naruto watched the squabble with interest, hearing someone else say that Sasuke was uninteresting was like a breath of fresh air to him. But he didn't like seeing his friend fight with his crush. Suddenly he felt like he was watched, he turned around to see a rectangle box with eyeholes cut into it. Naruto tested his theory by moving and was and was answered by the rock following him. Naruto frowned slightly; he could tell who it was. "All right Konohamaru ! No rock is that square and has eyeholes cut onto it! Come on out!"

Just then the rock lit up and smoke spread everywhere making Ryu and Sakura stop from their argument. There were 3 kids from where the rock was, the group introduced themselves as the Konhamaru corps.

Ryu and Sakura went beside Naruto and asked him if they were his friends. And Naruto answered with a nod, he then introduced his own teammates to the kids. Then Konohamaru asked if the girl was his girlfriend making Naruto chuckle while Sakura was ticked off by that question and then punched Naruto to the fence making cracks on it.

"Boss!" the Konohamaru corps went to their fallen leader. Konohamaru then began shaking Naruto to wake him up.

"A little extreme there Sakura?" Ryu asked an angry Sakura. "It was Konohamaru not Naruto." Konohamaru then went up to Sakura and said that she had a big forehead which only made her furious. Konohamaru was now scared seeing her like this.

"Run Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted. Without hesitation Konhamaru ran screaming I want to live. With Sakura right behind him. Just as he was about to get away, Konohamaru bumped into something big and dark. "Hey!" a gruff voice growled, Konhamaru looked up to see a large boy carrying something wrapped in bandages slung over his shoulder and paint covering his face, he was also wearing a hat with a sand village that covered his hair with what looked like cat ears . Next to him was a girl carrying a large fan who was blonde and her hair tied in 2 ponytails.

Naruto, Sakura and Ryu were right behind and saw Konohamaru being threatened. "Let himgo!" Naruto frowned while Moegi and Udon hid behind him. "Ha. Make me." The black clad Ninja said. "Why don't I show you then." Ryu spoke. His belt opened and put a card in "Henshin." **Kamen Ride Kabuto**

Hexagon pixels surrounded his body revealing a beetle in a black bodysuit and a set of armor; it was red on his chest and silver on his legs, on his helmet was red beetle horn with a blue visor.

"What the?" the black sand ninja gasped letting go of Konohamaru beginning to reach his wrapped bundle. "Who are you?" the blonde kunoichi said who reflexively reached for her fan.

"Kamen rider Kabuto." Ryu answered before putting a card in his buckle. **Attack Ride Clock Up**

Ryu moved so fast that no one would see him leave the spot where he stood, "Looking for these?" he said Holding the bundle and fan in his arms. Everyone was shocked at Ryu's action. Then he spoke again "I'm assuming that you're here other than picking on a kid. Do you have any identification to confirm this?"

The 2 ninjas nodded and pulled out a slip of paper saying that their here for the chunin exams. Sakura checked them and nodded saying that its official, Ryu nodded and gave the items back. Suddenly Ryu felt something bad behind him, he turned to see the arrogant Sasuke and saw a red haired ninja with a giant gourd strapped on his back beside him.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to the sand village." He then turns to the leaf ninjas, "my apologies for my brother." Kankuro tried to say something but was silenced by a cold stare from Gaara, he then turned to the rider. "An impressive transformation jutsu. What is your name?"

"Ryu." The rider answered "What is yours?" he asked. "Gaara of the sand." The shinobi answered. He then told his teammates to leave, Gaara's teammates nodded and followed him before Temari took a glance at Ryu.

**Hokages Tower**

Inside the Hokages office there was a gathering of Chunin and jonin standing in attention of their aged leader. He had a concentratin frown on his face as he watched his fellow ninja.

"Now I called you here for a reason." Sarutobi spoke. "Although you already know that some of the other ninja are coming to konoha."

There were some nods coming from the group before Kakashi spoke. "So it's that time of year again huh?"

"So you've already told the other countries?" asked Asumu, Sarutobi's chain-smoking son. "I've already seen the foreign faces coming."

"So?" asked Kurenai patiently. "When is it?"

"1 week from now." The hokage answered. "That's a little sudden." Spoke Kakashi. "Perhaps." Said the hokage. "But my decision stands, and I will announce it today. In 7 days the chunin exams will be held here in konoha."

Sarutobi cast his gaze to the collected group of ninjas "are there any genins you wish to nominate for the exam? Those who have new genin please step forward." Just then Asumu, Kurenai, Kakashi stepped forward and announced their team to the exams which sent the group in question that 3 sets of new genin were to be in the chunin exams. Iruka tried to argue that they are just new to the world of ninja, but Kakashi answered that each team have their own leader to have guidance. Iruka had to admit that Kakashi was right the teams have their own guidance, for better or worse.

"It is even my belief that the rider would have been chunin when he became a shinobi." Kakashi's answer just more ripples of question through the crowd. Some of the ninjas were wondering if Kakashi stumbled into another genius or that he was crazy. Kurenai was watching Kakashi carefully, while she would admit that Ryu has good chances to become chunin, but to be promoted quickly just as he became one. Was there something that both armors she haven't seen yet.

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chunin exams start

Another day came to konoha for those who live in the village. Kakashi called a team meeting. Both Naruto and Ryu went to the usual meeting spot; they both saw new faces with head bands from different villiages. Seeing as they're here for the exams as well. Both Naruto and Ryu arrived at the bridge where Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting. Kakashi was probably late again so they were trying to get comfortable. Sasuke was just staring at the water while Sakura looked a little sleepy.

The both of them took a seat near their teammates; Sasuke eyed Ryu as he took a seat and took out his cards. The last Uchiha wanted to know the abilities of those cards, he may have heard from Ryu's stories on how they were strong but he wanted to be sure that they were true so that he could kill **him**. After what he saw in Nami he was also probably able to sense his enemies when he stiffened when he met Gaara last time.

Kakashi came then giving a good enough excuse on why he was late this time. He then told his team that they were able to participate in the exams later. Kakashi took out 4 slips of paper with his name and a small statement on them. He told them that they are not forced to take it and can decide not to participate. Each of them took the paper and signed it, all of them were ready to take it sice the mission on Nami.

Sasuke cast a cold look at Ryu. Unlike them he did not go to the academy to attain the status of genin. All he did was use those cards of his against some well known jonin ninjas in konoha. An impressive feat, bit still even Sasuke, a proclaimed genius, had to go the proper channels to earn his right to be a ninja. Though the cards were impressive to use, Sasuke didn't think that Ryu have his own abilities to match up.

Ryu had to remind himself that this isn't a usual exam ever since he met Gaara something will happen in that exam and it's going to be really really bad. He that he had to be careful in this test or it will be the end of this village. Kakashi told them the destination will be in the academy at room 301 until 3 pm, he dismissed his team and the 4 genin went their way back to konoha. Ryu was craving for food so he decided to follow the 2 so he could have some ramen from Ichiraku's. he'd probably meet Naruto there, Ramen was good as anything at the moment.

Sasuke glanced back to Ryu. "Can I help you?" asked ryu neutrally. "Do you think you're strong enough to take part in the chunin exams?" Sasuke asked bluntly. "You don't seem to have any skills beyond those cards you use."

"Hey jerk don't make fun other ninjas skills Ryu-nii is a great ninja!" Naruto shouted. "So as long as he has those cards." Sasuke shot back. Ryu thought of Sasukes attitude and he was right. He only wanted only power and that's it. Ryu decided to give Sasuke a lesson. He threw the Deacdriver towards Sauke which he caught. "if you think you can handle my cards, then try it." Ryu said.

Sasuke then put the buckle on his waist and opened it. He then slipped the card inside **Kamen Ride** and closed it **Error.** The belt gave an electro shock to Sasuke, the belt then ejected from Sasuke and Ryu caught the buckle. Sakura went to Sasuke to see if he's alright which he is other than the burning smell. Ryu then walked towards the injured ninja, "just because I have the cards doesn't mean anyone can use them, they have to find someone worthy to use it and you sasuke aren't the one." Ryu said. Sasuke growled at what happened, if Ryu said was true then it was now considered similar to a family bloodline.

There were 4 days left before the exams, Ryu was able to get information on the rookie ninjas and some studies of the types of jutsu with them. Naruto was excited to become a chunin since the enlistment of the exams he can't even wait until then. Kakashi dismissed his team since the exams will come. At the moment Ryu was having a bowl of ramen at ichiraku's again. He was beginning to become an addict to the noodles as Naruto. At least the teen was polite enough to eat the food, whereas Naruto would just devour it.

"You know." Ayame smiled as she served another bowl "You're becoming much to become a much ramen addict as Naruto."

"Let's just say I haven't had much noodles before I came here and this is the only stand that served good noodles." Ryu said when he finished his first bowl.

"Well compliments won't get you a free bowl though." Ayame reminded him with a giggle.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Ryu said as he ate his second bowl. There was a swirl of movement and Ayame was yanked by a Ame-nin wearing a black cloak, cloth mask and a straw hat.

"Ahhhh!" Ayame screamed as the ninja began leaping away.

"Ayame!" Ryu shouted he took out his buckle and slipped his card in.** Kamen Ride Decade** and became Kamen rider Decade. Ryu was thankful that the suit was able to give him extra stamina and was able to keep up with the Ame-nin. "There has to be something! Oh wait I have." Decade then took out another card and put in his buckle. **Kamen Ride Ryuki** three fragments of Ryuki's image are merging with decade and became Kamen Rider Ryuki. Ryuki then went to the nearest window and got absorbed into the mirror world.

The Ame-nin looked behind him and saw that his pursuer was nowhere to be seen he felt relief then but suddenly he was kicked in the gut making him throw his hostage upwards. What he saw was the rider in front of him. Ryuki saw Ayame up in the air and went down fast, he caught her safely and her savior. "Are you alright?" came Ryu's voice, when she heard his voice she already knew that it was Ryu. She answered with a nod. Ryu let her stand as he face towards the Ame-nin. He took out his umbrella and threw it upwards.

it opened wide unleashing numerous amounts of kunai around. Seeing this Ryuki took out a card and put in his buckle. **Attack Ride Strike Vent** Ryu put his right arm up when a fireball went down towards his hand when it landed and it became a dragon head, Ryuki pulled his arm back and lunged it towards the umbrella a large stream of fire shot out the dragon's mouth. The flames hit the kunai and umbrella in the sky, the umbrella and kunai were both burned and melted. The Ame-nin stepped back at the power he saw. "The match is yours but the chunin exams will be much tougher." He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Ryu de-formed his suit and then walked towards Ayame and told her that we should get back which she obliged and went back to the food stand both of Ayame and Ryu knew that there was a need of explaining later. Nightfall came to konoha with only 3 days left before the chunin exams, nightfall finally came to konoha with only 3 days left before the chunin exams began. At the rooftops Kakashi could be seen gazing at the night sky, oddly he seemed to b reflective mow and was waiting for something. Just then Iruka came.

"Well Iruka, did you get your answers?" Kakashi asked.

"All ten of them passed." Iruka sighed. As much as he wanted them to pass, he still thought that it was too early for them. "You also didn't mention how much power the rider could throw around."

"Oh?" Kakashi commented curiously, "Did have to do with the smoke that happened earlier?"

"He somehow changed his armor in to a different set." Iruka explained, "he disintegrated the weapon used on him scaring the one who was testing him."

"I knew he could change forms." Kakashi wasn't kidding, he saw the same action in Nami. Iruka sighed, he knew things were about to get harder.

**-3 days later-**

The day had finally arrived for the members of team 7. It's time for the chunin exams; there were only a few hours before the exams start. Every member of the team was there. Naruto was so excited that he woke up early, Sasuke was just in his broody behavior as always and Sakura was also excited, she was about to become chunin rank after this. The team entered the academy, they went up some floors and turned to a hallway when they saw a large group of genins outside the classroom guarded by two other genins at the door.

Most of the genins tried to get in but all failed miserably. The 2 guards teased them saying that they aren't ready to be chunins yet, but Sasuke went ahead and foresaw that it was a genjutsu , he then stepped forward and told the gurding genin that it was a trick. With Sakura's aid she also was able to see the genjutsu on the sign. One of the guards complemented the last Uchiha for foreseeing the trick but that doesn't mean it's easy enough to let them through.

He then made an upper kick towards Sasuke who likewise prepared his own attack, suddenly a green blur came stopping both attacks. The one who caught the attacks was rock lee since he was a similar look alike to Maito Gai. "Lee, what have we told about standing out." Sighed an annoyed voice.

Team 7 turned to see lee's teammates coming to collect him, Ryu thanks to his information gathering already knew about the rookie 9 and Gais team. The teammates of Lees are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten.

"I think I know why he did that."Tenten smiled. Lee was oblivious to his teammate's words. For his gaze was struck on Sakura with a blush on his face. He then made an introduction to himself as the junior green beast of konoha and made a promise to protect the 'beautiful' Sakura until his death. Sakura sweat dropped at Lee's declaration toward her. Ryu held the urge to laugh or pity on Lee since Sakura has her eyes on Sasuke.

"Thanks. But I think you're too unique for me." Sakura said to Lee. Rock Lee flinched as if he was hit, an aura of gloom hovered over his head. He leaned against the wall with mumbles 'too unique?' and the like. "Way to put it gently there Sakura." Ryu deadpanned. Naruto smiled at Sakuras action, he then went to the girl to ask for a date but was too late. Because Sakura went to Sasuke and asked him for a date. Naruto proceeded to the same actions as Lee with mumblings 'no one cares about me.'

Ryu shook his head at the shenanigans. He was about to go upstairs and for his teammates there when he found Neji staring at himwith his lavender eyes, the unblinking gaze was unnerving but he's seen scarier stuff back then. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Neji asked, "most teams are only 3 man cells, you are a 4th member to team 7."

"My name is Ryu." Was the riders reply. "And you are?"

"Neji Hyuuga." The branch house member replied. "Introductions met." Ryu wanted to speak more but there was a sudden movement before Lee and Tenten were beside their teammate looking at Ryu curiously.

"You mean you're the rider that Gai was talking about." The weapon mistress asked.

"That's me." Ryu nodded, "I take it Gai was talking about me?"

"OOHH! GAI-SENSEI SPOKE VOLUMES ABOUT THE MIGHTY YOUTH YOU HAVE POSSESED! WE HAVE BEEN TO MATCH IT!" Lee cheered.

"I'm honored then," Ryu smiled "I may have given a hit on Gai, but he was able to hit me first."

"BUT GAI-SENSEI WORE THAT BRUISE AS A BADGE PRAISING OUR NEWEST COMRADE OF THE LEAF!" Lee cheered.

Ryu smiled, it seemed that he earned Gai and Lee's respect for his fighting skills and pleasant attitude. It was still yet to be seen for Lee's teammates. Ryu glanced at his teammates and saw they were about to move out, "as much as I'd like to keep this conversation going. My team is about to move to the 3rd floor, I hope to see you there." He waved goodbye and followed his team, they didn't get far since Lee was in front of the group, and he then challenged Sasuke to a match to see whose skill is better.

Both genins made their battle positions. Before Lee decided to make the first move, he charged forward as Sasuke prepared an attack. At the last moment Lee ducked to the side shocking Sasuke, he was expecting a forward attack. Before he could see where Lee had gone to, the green spandex wearing shinobi slugged Sasuke at the face. Sending the last Uchiha stumbling back, he recovered quickly before he and Lee began gong at each other again. Ryu watched the fight until Sasuke announced he will use his Sharingan. Lee went for another strike, before Sasuke was able to block he was still hit. Then a loud slam was heard, Sasuke was kicked upwards to the sky with Lee following behind the bandages on Lees arm unwrapped itself preparing the primary lotus. Before he could go any further with the primary lotus a shuriken was hurled towards the bandage that Lee was using to confine Sasuke.

Lee aborted the technique and landed on the ground while Sasuke crashed down. A blast of white smoke signaling that someone came when the smoke cleared, it revealed a turtle with the leaf headband around its neck.

"Lee!" the turtle scolded, "you know that the primary lotus is only used for emergencies." Lee gulped looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot please forgive me."

Everyone blinked at the large turtle which was scolding Lee. Naruto gazed at it and scratched his head. "hey Ryu-nii can turtles be teachers?" he asked. "I think this is a summons of Lee's teacher." Ryu suggested.

"It's out of my hands Lee." the turtle sighed, "You'll have to face HIM!"

"Oh no!" Lee panicked, "I can't!"

"Oh yes," the turtle nodded "Here's Gai-sensei!"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a vigorous voice said, and then a puff of smoke came from atop the turtle's shell revealing Gai himself. He began scolding his student about using that technique, Lee then sobbed comically about forgetting that the primary lotus is used for emergencies. Gai then cried saying that Lee is still young and all people made mistakes. Both Gai and Lee hugged each other with a sunset background. Ryu had to rub his eyes since using a jutsu had to require hand signs and seeing both of made scene without needing them is quite strange.

Once everything calmed down, Gai finally took notice of team 7. He noticed Ryu and broke out a wide smile. "Ah Ryu." He smiled, "I see you decided to take part in the chunin exams."

"I have Gai." Ryu nodded, "it's good to see you before I go in. I heard from your student that I managed to give you a bruise during our encounter, I hope it's nothing serious."

"YOSH!" Gai laughed loudly"IT'S NOTHING THE POWER OF YOUTH CANNOT STAND! I WEAR IT PROUDLY AS A BADGE FOR YOUR WELCOME TO KONOHA!"

"You honor me." Ryu laughed. Gai was certainly a character, "I just hope I can impress the others."

"I have every confidence that you will!" said Gai doing thumbs up with sparkling teeth. He then noticed the rest of team 7; he made an introduction on how he and Kakashi were rivals with Gai saying he was stronger than his rival. He then waved goodbye, team 7 made their way to the real room 301 since Kakashi was leaning next to the door reading his little orange book. He then looked up and saw his team, he greeted them and reminded them of that if one person from the team drops then all will fail.

He then gestured his team towards the door saying that they're ready the four gulped down preparing for the pressure that awaits them. The door creaked open slightly as the four genins entered where the exams take place. They found themselves staring at hordes of genins in various villages the class was staring at them Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were having sweat drops of nervousness while Ryu tried to compose himself from the stares.

"What?" Ryu asked, "is there something on our faces?" Everyone looked away at Ryu's question. "Sasuke!" A girl's voice squealed. Sasuke found himself being hugged around his neck and her body pressing against his back. "Ooh where have you been? I could hardly wait to see you again this whole time." Ryu glanced over and noticed a pretty blonde attached to Sasuke's back. Her golden hair and purple clothes were a dead give away to blending in the shadows, her name was Ino Yamanaka. A second generation to the Ino-Shika-Cho group. She was the heir of a powerful line of mind manipulators, but her fan girl syndrome ruined any skill from that line.

The rider looked over to Sakura who had a vein popping on her forehead, he had a guess that they were rivals since both of them fell for the same guy. "Hey! Get your hooves off him Ino-pig!" Sakura shrieked while pointing at Ino who still draped over Sasuke. "Hello to you too Sakura," Ino smirked. "Still hoping the mutated forehead come into fashion?" the fight between the girls are about to get hot unless a distraction came, Natuto already backed away from the two girls while Sasuke was trying to mentally force Ino off him. Thankfully a distraction was underway

"Will you two cut it out," a new voice Sighed. "Geez this is getting more troublesome than I thought." Ryu tuned to see Ino's teammates, one was Chouji from the Akamichi clan. Their family had the ability to expand any part of their bodies in bigger sizes, guessing why they're so big and ate a lot. While the other was Shikamaru from the Nara clan that family was very smart and also very lazy with the ability to control shadows within their reach.

"Well well," another voice came. "Looks like the gangs all here." Everyone turned to see Kiba Inuzaki and his partner Akamaru his skills are quite special since it relies to the style of their animal partners for support, his teammates Shino from the Aburame clan that family was capable on using beetles for their techniques. The last member of was Hinata Hyuuga from the main branch family their preferred style was called the gentle fist since putting chakra to your hands it can send a powerful blow to the body making you submit or die. She also looked at Naruto then blushed while looking away, Ryu suspected that she had a liking to Naruto, but he is just too clueless to see it.

As the three walked closer, Akamaru started acting strange. He was whimpering and pressing himself against Kiba's hair trying to hide from the presence. Kiba sensed his partner's distress. He then asked what was wrong, which Akamaru answered in a series of whimpers only for Kiba which was gibberish to others. Ryu wondered how the Inuzaki clan was able to understand their furry companions. When Akamaru finished, Kiba looked at Ryu with a frown. "Hey what's wrong with you? Akamaru said your scent is mixed with weird stuff. It's freaking him out!"

Silently Shino was asking the same question his beetles were being cautious around the new genin. They couldn't tell anything definitive he was like a predator and yet he isn't it's confusing, but ht dread was there. Everyone's eyes were noe trained on Ryu waiting to answer Kiba's question. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had an idea what was freaking Akamru out. It was his armor since he changed to different sets, their scent lingered on him for a while. "Hey I can't help it if my power freaks out your little friend, it'd be best to follow him though. His nose is better than yours. As for what it is you'll have to wait until the exams are over." Ryu answered. Kiba growled at his answer, Akamaru sensed his partner's aggression and whimpered more trying to get him away from the rider.

"Glad to see one of you newbie's have common sense." Another new voice. All the genins' looked to see a silver haired konoha ninja , "and who areyou?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. "The name's Kabuto." The nin said. He then decided to give some info to them since they are all leaf ninjas. He pulled out a deck of cards, and explained how they get by using chakra on them. Kabuto pulled a card from the top of the deck; he placed on the floor and concentrated his chakra to it. It revealed a map of the 4 elemental nations and graphs of how many ninjas taking part in the chunin exams. Sasuke asked if Kabuto have any information on individual ninjas, he nodded. Sasuke then gave the names of Rock Lee, Gaara of the sand and Ryu.

Kabuto took out 3 cards from the deck and placed them in the floor putting his chakra in each card revealing the information in them. Each card had a small picture of who they were talking about, what village they were assigned with, pictures of their teammates and teacher, how many missions they were on and how they stacked up in ninja arts. It even told what their preferred weapon is.

"First, we have Rock Lee." Kabuto spoke as he picked up the taijutsu user's card. "He's a year older than you guys, he's done 31 missions to date, 11 D-rank missions and 10 C-rank missions. His specialty is Taijutsu and nothing else,he was considered the strongest of the genin. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten and his teacher is Maito Gai."

Sasuke nodded at the information. So Rock Lee did some missions under his belt and lengthy training from Gai, no wonder he was so tough. "Next is Gaara of the sand, he did 8 C-rank missions and… Whoa! a B-rank mission too. Not many rookies get one of those. Since he's from the wind country I don't have any more on him but I do have something interesting on him, it's said here on every mission he comes back with no injury, blood or scratches on him."

Sasuke frowned at the information that Kabuto gave, a B-rank mission was only for the better ninja and Gaara a genin was able to complete that mission without a scratch even. "Finally we have Ryu, let's see 8 D-rank missions and… Wow 1 A-ranked you must be something. Since you originate from the wave village and moved here to the fire country and became a konoha-nin. Says that your ninjutsu and taijutsu skills are decent, you also have a partial immunity to genjutsus. Weird … it says that your preferred weapons are called rider cards, must be something special to turn cards into a weapon. It also says here you fought one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist and lived."

Most of the rookie 9 stared at Ryu as if he's from another world. Being a part of an A-rank mission is practically unheard of, and fighting one of the 7 swordsmen is obviously suicide, but here he is alive. Sasuke frowned even more at what he heard. He the last Uchiha was weaker than the rider. Kabuto then warned the rookies that the other villages will do whatever it takes to pass. Naruto took a deep breath and shouted to everyone that he will be great the class. Ryu laughed at the blondes antics, while Sakura slapped her forehead in exasperation. This was not what they needed at the moment. Sasuke just snorted at his teammate's introduction and went back to brooding.

Out in the crowd most of the ninjas ignored of what they heard. The Suna team Gaara, Kankuro and Temari heard the blonde and spotted him easily. The 1-talied beast container scanned the small group and saw the rider leaning against a wall with a smile on his face, almost like he knew what was about to happen. He was a curiosity to Gaara, his skill was frightening yet. The ones around him his teammates were used to it. Unafraid even, it made no sense to Gaara how could someone close to a monster have friends?

Elsewhere in the crowd 3 genins with oto head bands glared at Kabuto, who made their village so trivial. It made them sound like a bunch of kids playing ninja. They then got an idea, why don't all three of them make an 'Impression' to Kabuto. Back at the small crowd Sakura had Naruto in a headlock crabbing him about how stupid his actions were. Shikamaru looked at the two; it reminded him when Ino would crab him and Chouji about being lazy.

The otot trio made their way to the group and had a 'little conflict' to Kabuto then one of them say that they from otogakure will be chunin. Ryu had made the smallest snickers and since those three are from the sound they can hear anything small or far, all three of them glared at the genin. "Is there something funny?" Zaku asked. "Why yes, seeing you be chunins is quite laughable. With your cheap tricks and all." Ryu answered. "Cheap tricks?" Zaku growled as he stared towards the rider, "you want to start something."

"Anytime sound faker." Ryu glared back. Before any conflict came, a loud explosion was heard at the front of the room there was a cloud of white smoke. When it cleared there were several men and women and a man with facial scars and a black trench coat leading the group. "All right, all right everyone shut up!" getting most of the class' attention. He then looked at the back and saw Zaku staring down at Ryu. "Hey! You bunch back there! If you're going to fight then you're disqualified!" he shouted.

"Sorry sir we got carried away." Dosu said while taking Zaku away from the rider. "Hmph." The man growled. "Well then, my name is Ibiki Morino, and I'm going to lay some rules simple enough for you to follow." Then he glared at the class getting them to listen. Ryu from his information was correct this man was able to make any person submit to his wit. Everyone took a card referring them to where they should sit. Ryu sat near the front between a konoha-nin and Iwa-nin with Naruto behind him with Hinata beside him, while Sakura and Sasuke were farther back.

Ibiki then began explaining the point system of the test, everyone has 10 points to start 1 point is taken for every wrong answer. 2 points are taken when caught cheating, then he finished by stating if one person from the team fails then everyone fails. Ryu heard everything and already got what was the point, you have to cheat without getting caught. He felt sorry for Naruto since he doesn't have good intelligence or information gathering skills. To help him Ryu had to wait for the right moment and give him the chance to cheat.

He already had in mind who it will be, his buckle was ready all he has to do is wait. "You have 1 hour." Ibiki spoke finishing his speech. "Start… NOW!" Everyone started writing the answers on their tests while Ryu answered only five questions since you'll have to use your ninja skills to take information from others without getting caught. A soft woofing was signaled that Akamaru was giving answers to Kiba, but since no one can understand a dog. They couldn't prove anything, Ryu looked towards the lights and saw something reflective there no doubt the weapon mistress was making progress. A buzzing noise caught his attention and saw something small flying away, Shino's bugs sure are hard to see if you cannot pay attention around you.

A thunk sound captured Ryu's attention next, he turned to see a ninja behind Naruto was caught cheating. The examiners proceeded to drag him and his team outside. The hyperactive blonde was shivering from the shock, no doubt this test is raking on his nerves. He was about to have a nervous breakdown soon. Ryu then saw Hinata lean forward whispering something that made Naruto smile, Ryu suspected that she will let him copy the answers.

Ryu quickly took out his card and slipped it in his buckle** Kamen Ride Hibiki.** Purple flames coverd his body, when the flames died out it revealed the demonic rider Hibiki. The two nins sitting beside Ryu screamed in terror. It's perfectly understandable. One moment you were taking the test, then suddenly someone beside you turned into a monster. Who wouldn't be afraid? It was having a desired effect everyone was looking at Ryu, even the examiners. All of them had their mouths open even Ibiki stared at him with wide eyes.

Naruto was surprised that his 'nii-san' using his powers openly. Of course that was until he saw the examiners were staring at Ryu, this was his chance to cheat without getting caught. Naruto quickly asked Hinata to let him see the paper closer which she happily but quietly agreed, Naruto spared no time stopping when copying the answers knowing the shock won't last. He then Thanked her for the answers, hinata was trying hard to stay composed for close to her idol.

"All right, all right! Everyone SHUT UP!" Ibiki shouted , getting everyone's attention. He turned to Ryu and glared at him. "YOU! Undo that stupid transformation! You're disrupting the exam!" Ryu quickly de formed and went back to his paper. Ibiki withheld a sigh, he didn't physically look like someone from the land of fire so he was easy to pick out from the other applicants. He'd been told that by the hokage that Ryu was able to change in different sets of armor, but seeing it physically was something else. He looked to the other genin who were back to answering their tests.

The examiners gave notices to Ibiki that no one was cheating. It wasn't until he got to one that shook his head and looked to the kyuubi kid. 'I suspected him but got distracted by the chaos.' Ibiki stole back a glance at Ryu who was finished with his test and reading the paper. He had to hand it to the kid, he made a big distraction to let his teammate cheat without getting caught. He definitely had teamwork and planning skills down.

"All right," Ibiki finally spoke. He put his hands in his pockets getting the attention of all the genin. "Get ready for the tenth question." The room was tense as they waited for the final question. "Before we continue," Ibiki continued "I'm adding one more rule." Everyone was paying strict attention to Ibiki, if he was adding a new rule they would follow or they're disqualified by breaking them." First you're going to choose whether or not to take the question." He explained. Ryu knows exactly what Ibiki was saying, either take a leap of faith or don't. "Choose?" Temari cried out, "and what will happen if we don't."

"Simple. If you refuse to take the tenth question then you give up all your points and disqualify in the exams" Ibiki answered. "Then why would we choose to reject it?" yelled a kusa-nin from the group. "Because of the other rule, if you try answering the final question and get it wrong then you will never be permitted to take the chunin exams again." Ibiki explained. A lot of teams quit thanks to the pressure and doubts in their minds, and then a slam was heard. Naruto declared himself that he will be a chunin and nothing will stop him.

Ryu smile at Naruto's pep talk he sure had guts and some other teams that were about to quit stopped and stayed with new confidence in them. Ibiki noticed this and saw the examiners gave nods, seeing that there is no more need to go any further. "All right then," Ibiki smirked. "For those who are still here… you've just passed the first exam!" there was a stunned silence at Ibiki's proclamation. Everyone was in disbelief and was wondering if they are hearing things. Ryu had suppress a snicker since look dumbfounded.

"That's right." Ibiki nodded, "78 of you passed the first exam."

"What do you mean passed?" asked Sakura, "what about the final question?"

"There was no tenth question." Ibiki grinned, "Well not beyond the point of accepting or rejecting it anyway." He then proceeded to take off his bandanna showing the genin his scars wounds on his head. He then said that information is more valuable than life itself in the battlefield. Then everyone heard a crashing sound from the windows, they turned to see a kunoichi with purple hair wearing a fishnet shirt under a tan trenchcoat with a miniskirt.

"None of you are in position to celebrate!" the woman shouted at the collected genin. "Listen up! My name's Anko Mitarashi, you're second chunin exam officer!" stunned silence was the reply of the genin group. Ibiki chuckled a little and got a word with the special jonin. "Can't you sense the mood here?" he asked. Turning Anko a little red, then she proceeded to count how many examinees were still left in the room. "78?" she blinked in surprise and disappointment, she then turned to Ibiki. "You let 26 teams pass the first exam?"

"What can I say?" Ibiki said with a grin, "there seems to be some exceptions this year." Anko shrugged and lead the teams to the next exam area. "All right. This is your second place for exam, training ground 44. Also known as the forest of death!" she said to the genin making them shiver. She then told them that the teams were to hold a scroll and take an opposite scroll from another team, each team were either given a heaven or earth scroll. Team 7 got a heaven scroll and were told to wait at gate 12. After half an hour a signal was heard and the gate has opened every genin dashed inside to the forest.

The second test has begun.

Chapter End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the forest of death

When inside the forest team 7 were trying to figure out how to give differences when the other teams caught up in disguises. Just then Sasuke got an idea a poem called Ninki, he then proceeded to tell the poem Ryu and Sakura already have it memorized but Naruto was not so lucky since he was the most unpredictable ninja he doesn't need much to use his head. Sasuke kept the scroll since he made the idea. Suddenly a gust of wind came as it came closer, it was turned into a hurricane and it blew against them, making all four of them scatter.

Ryu held on to a branch from the tree, he saw Naruto flew a different direction. He then saw Sakura looking for her idol. Just as she finished reciting the Ninki, Ryu came into view "are both okay?" as he stepped towards them. Sasuke and Sakura were on guard weapons drawn. They asked for the poem, which Ryu gave. Sakura releved her guard seeing one of her teammate's fine but Sasuke didn't take chance yet. "If you're really him then transform." Ryu nodded seeing as a target for the enemy makes you paranoid. He took out his gun and put the card in **Kamen Ride** he pointed it upwards "henshin." And pressed the trigger. **Diend** and became Kamen Rider Diend. Sasuke lowered his guard and felt relief, all that was left was to find Naruto.

Just then Naruto came looking fine, Sasuke asked. Naruto proceeded reciting the Ninki flawlessly, warning bells were ringing Ryu's head as much As Naruto is a good kid, he couldn't possibly be that smart. Just as he finished Sasuke hurled a kunai at Naruto which he deflected it easily. "You're not Naruto."

'Naruto' smiled before he poofed himself into a cloud of smoke revealing a kusa-nin. "Impressive, what gave me away?" the Kusa-nin asked. "I knew you were underground, that's why I chose the password." Sasuke answered. The kusa-nin chuckled "oh this is going to be exciting."

She pulled out an earth scroll making Sasuke and Sakura when they saw that. Ryu narrowed his eyes inside his visor, the grass ninja is going to do something bad he just knows it. Said nin's smile turned into a sneer when they reacted to seeing her scroll. She then opened her mouth so wide that the hinge seemed to be loose before putting it in her mouth swallowing it. "Hmm, I think we can safely agree that one of us will have both scrolls." The kusa-nin smirked wile gazing at the three genin "and of us will die!"

Sasuke and Sakura were assaulted by images of their death, being killed by a storm of shuriken and kunai around them. Their blood splattered around the ground, they screamed. The sounds went throughout the area but were instantly silenced by the horrific images. Diend was different the images were there but he did not scream, he actually got used to this but was furious a human no demon had the same level of bloodlust. His instincts kicked in and pointed his gun to the kusa-nin. Said nins eyes widened and quickly moved when Diend fired his shot, she was able to recover but losing some strands of her hair. He then pulled back his gun and put a card inside then pulled the barrel forward **Kamen Ride Ouja** he shot it in front of his enemy and summoned the fighting killer Ouja.

'It seems I underestimated this one. This is more amusing than I thought.' The kusa-nin smirked. Her cheeks bulged and opened her mouth revealing a snake. It then opened its mouth showing a katana, she pulled the sword and made contact with another sword. The sound of metal clanging made the two genins snap out of their death wish and saw Ryu fighting the konuichi. Diend then aimed for the kusa-nin before shooting, the nin saw what Diend was doing and broke the struggle between her and her opponent. Diend made his shot but he missed, "my, my what an interesting weapon you have, you're armor too. Where did you get them?" she asked

"It won't matter." He said angrily, "since you'll be dead anyway."

"Really? I'd like to see you try." the kusa-nin smirked. Diend took out a gold card with his logo on it and slipped it in his gun **Final Attack Ride D-D-Diend** while he pointed his gun towards the nin and fired. A green arrow was seen and Ouja was absorbed in the arrow, seeing this, the kusa-nin used her sword as a shield to block the arrow. Once in impact she was sent flying through the forest. She recovered quickly and grabbed an overhanging branch and stood on top of it. Diend made his way back seeing his team is fine, Sasuke was able to get his movements back while Sakura dropped to her knees.

"You guys okay?" he asked, Sasuke gave a yes while Sakura gave a weak nod. She's still trying to find her voice in the midst of the chaos. "Now I'm very intrigued," the kusa-nin smirked. "I suppose when I kill you I will take those odd cards for myself."

"No you won't" Ryu hissed in anger. Just as when the kusa-nin made halfway to the group she was stopped by a barrage of shuriken and kunai in her path. "You guys could use some help." Came a familiar voice, up above was the blond knucklehead Naruto. The kusa-nin looked up at the blonde "so you were able to free yourself from my little friend, I condone the achievement."

"So that was you!" Naruto shouted, "Sending that snake to kill me!" the kusa-nin sirked at the genins agitation but she paid no mind to him. The only that was I her mind was the last Uchiha, Sasuke can sense the bloodlust in her even if she wasn't projecting it. "We need to give up the scroll." He said, "What!" Naruto cried, "Give up the scroll and fail, no way!"

"Stop being stupid Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "There's no way we can beat her!"

"Oh yeah?" Ryu frowned, "Who says that she won't kill us even if we did give up?" Sasuke turned to Ryu in surprise. "you're friend is right." The nin laughed "It's unusual for the predator to let go of their prey easily." She swallowed her sword and pulled back her right sleeve revealing a strange ring mark with a snake. She bit her thumb drawing blood and smeared it on the mark and made a series of hand signs "summoning jutsu!" she cried before slamming her palm n the ground, a large poof of smoke was made, a giant snake appeared before the genins. The snake lunged for the rider who immediately jumped back with his group. "Aw, afraid of a little snake? Kukuku." The kusa-nin mocked.

Diend frowned "well if you want to play with summons then don't mind if I join." He pushed back his gun and took out a card, he put it in and pulled out the barrel **Kamen Ride Faiz** he shot towards across revealing his summon the gadget user faiz. He then took out a different gold card, it has two pictures one was faiz and the other was a rifle. He slipped in the card to his gun **Final Form Ride F-F-Faiz** he pointed his weapon behind faiz. "This won't hurt a bit" and fired, faiz was hit changing into a replica of his ultimate weapon the faiz blaster. He took out another gold card and slipped it in his gun **Final Attack Ride F-F-Faiz.** Diend held the gun and it automatically shot a red light at the snake who was about to attack but was stopped when the light hit the snake turning it into a cone. He pressed the trigger firing a heavy blast of energy into the cone destroying the snake, leaving a hole in the head. Every ninja who saw this was surprised in seeing a summon turn into a weapon and the shocking part was the power it held. The kusa-nin growled at the fourth member in team 7, being misinformed was a mistake when you don't know who they are. Diend threw the big weapon and it disappeared.

"Well?" Ryu looked to the rest of his team, "aren't you going to join?" Naruto already made his answer he made shadow clones around the kusa-nin and attacked her. She was annoyed and easily destroyed the clones, and then she smacked the real Naruto who was slammed on the bark his mouth dripped blood. Then suddenly his eyes turned red blood, the whiskers on his face became more feral. "You think I'm staying down? Think again!" he dashed to the nin again but he was grabbed by the collar from the nin herself. "Hmm, so you're the kyuubi brat." She looked at the seal on his stomach which was holding the kyuubi away. Her fingers were covered in chakra "Let's see if this keeps you down." And pressed her hand on his gut. Naruto cried out in pain before passing out, "NARUTO!" Ryu shouted when he saw what happened. The kusa-nin tossed Naruto aside not caring for what happens next. Just about halfway from the fall a kunai stabbed Naruto's jacket making him stop.

Sasuke was able to save Naruto from his death, then he focused on his enemy and activated the sharingan against her. "Yes, that's the sharingan I wanted to see." The kusa-nin smirked and both her and Sasuke went into battle. Both clashed but Sasuke decided to make his strategy, he ran around the forest with the kusa-nin following. He quickly threw weapons at her face but was caught easily, she saw some kind of wire on the weapons she held. Her eyes widened when she saw the same wire on Sasuke's teeth he finished his hand seals and shouted fire style: dragons breathe technique. He breathed out flames from his mouth to the wire, the fire streamed and made impact to the kusa-nin making her scream out in pain.

Sasuke sighed in relief and relaxed and spit the wire from his mouth, he continued to watch the tree burned down in front of his eyes. Just then a dark chuckle was heard from the burning tree, it was too deep to be female and it certainly isn't the same voice of the kusa-nin either. "You have exceeded my expectations Sasuke, that's exactly what I want." The voice said, Sasuke saw the owner of the voice it came from the burning tree but the ninja's features were melting. "Who… what are you?" he asked fearfully. The ninja peeled the face revealing pale skin with yellow snake eyes and changed the symbol from grass to sound. "My name is Orochimaru" He said with a smirk. "Before I go, I'll leave a present for you." He then lunge his head making the neck stretch he then bit down on Sasuke's neck making a mark.

"GAHH!" Sasuke stiffened at the feeling when Orochimaru let go he quickly left, leaving Sasuke down on the floor crying in pain. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she made her towards her idol, she hasn't felt more useless than before. She has been too afraid to fight and felt pity in herself faster than before.

"Come now Sakura don't cry now." Ryu's voice came. She turned seeing him with Naruto slung over his shoulder. He then carried Sasuke with his other arm. Sakura wiped her tears away and travelled with Ryu to a hollow tree. They made shelter inside, laying both Naruto and Sasuke down. Sakura made fireto keep warm for the cold night. She then made traps to keep enemies at bay. Ryu checked both boys if they're okay, Naruto slept soundly while Sasuke groan and struggle in his sleep. Ryu saw the mark on the boy's neck he was suspicious until he remembered Orochimaru's words. It must be a mark of his next recruit after all no powerful enemy won't leave until they found a good vessel to corrupt and use them in their disposal.

Sakura came back finishing the work and rested beside Ryu at the warm fire. She then started mumbling how weak she is and was a dead-weight to the team. Ryu couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave some good pointers on how she will use her head in a situation and have good chakra control. Sakura felt content and relief when she heard that, she looked up to Ryu and could feel that she can trust him completely.

Ryu was thankful that his team still had the heaven scroll or it would take long to get both scrolls from other teams. Knowing that he and Sakura can't stay awake forever and stay strong in case of an attack, he decided to have someone patrol for the night. He pulled his gun back and slipped in a card and pulled the barrel** Kamen Ride Kiva** he shot his gun summoning the night rider Kiva. "Keep an eye out for intruders. If you sense anything, wake us up." The bat rider nodded and started his patrol. Sakura can't help but wonder how many summons he have in that blue armor of his. Ryu deformed and both quickly went to bed.

Morning came. Ryu and Sakura woke up after a good rest. She took some cloths from the sleeping teammates and changed them with the cooler ones. Kiva disappeared since the patrol has been finished. Ryu got up and stretched and cracked some bones in place, a rustling noise was heard making Sakura throw a kunai at the bush. A squirrel came out running towards the two, both were relieved that not was the enemy. As the little creature came close Sakura threw her kunai scaring the animal and it ran in another direction.

While that happened we find the sound trio hiding in the same bush where the squirrel came. "was she able to see the tag on our trap" the female. "Who cares?" Zaku growled. "I just want to get that jerk." He obviously didn't forget the comments from before. "Easy Zaku, we're here to follow orders and that's what we'll do." Dosu said. While they were bickering on how they will assault team 7 Ryu checked on bot boys seeing that they're sleeping soundly. "Any changes on the sleeping beauties?" Ryu aked. "Not really, Naruto seems to be fine but Sasuke is still feeling pain. I think he needs medical attention." She said.

"Then you won't need to worry since we'll be taking him off your hands." Said a new voice. Ryu and Sakura turned to see none other than the sound trio. "What are you talking about?" Sakura cried reaching for her kunai. "I know a guy named Orochimaru is pulling the strings, what is it you guys want!" Ryu stood up seeing the sound-nins show their shock hearing their leader attack the four. Something rattled in his head, it must be the mark on Sasuke's neck it must mean something, and he already guessed that these three are a part of Orochimaru's tools of his disposal.

"It doesn't matter now." Zaku said, "since all of you will be dead!" and he glared at the rider who just ignored his speech making him angry. He was about to attack when Dosu stopped him. "Wait Zaku." Dosu said stopping him. "What for?" Zaku growled. "It's obvious." Dosu said as he knelt down pulling a thin wire showing the obvious trap in front of them. The sound-nin jumped to the trees and moved closer to their targets. Just then Sakura cut a wire near her feet triggering the trap. A loud sound was heard above the trio seeing a giant log going in their way, moving quickly Dosu made a one-handed seal. There was a sudden pulse of air before the log shattered like glass, splinters of wood rained everywhere around the area.

Ryu quickly took out his gun and quickly transformed into Diend. "Sakura take care of the two behind you I'll take care of them." He said and dashed towards the sound trio, just as the three made an attack a green blur came. "LEAF HURRICANE!" came familiar voice and kicked the three away and made some distance between them and him. "Just who the heck are you?" Dosu growled dangerously. The new arrival looked at the sound trio with burning confidence in his eyes. "I'm the konoha's handsome green beast, Rock Lee!" he stated proudly. Then he turned to see his lovely Sakura and her 'youthful ally' and gasped when he saw Ryu in his blue armor. "Is that you Ryu!" Lee asked/shouted. Ryu could understand his reaction since its lee's first time seeing the suit. "Yes lee it's me, glad you came. As you can see we're outnumbered."

"It would me my honor to help a friend of the leaf!" Lee smiled. "And also to protect the lovely Sakura." Sakura blinked until she remembered his promise, she never really thought that he would take it this seriously. Dosu was not impressed from the speech, he took out the earth scroll and gave it to Zaku. "You can have little Sasuke" Dosu told his fellow genin. "You can add the blue guy just in case."

"Heh, music to my ears." Zaku smirked. Dosu made the first move and charged towards Lee. He was about to punch Lee until he punched a tree root. It exploded and made him jump back, "I figured since you are from the sound village, you can use sound as a lethal weapon. Having it make direct attack to the body would destroy it since it contains more fluid inside, wood on the other hand absorbs it." Lee said. Zaku then made his attack towards the rider pushing his arms forward releasing heavy amounts of air pressure. Ryu saw this and slipped a card in his gun** Attack Ride Barrier** and he shot an energy shield blocking the attack making a cloud of dust from the ground. "Did I get him?" Zaku asked openly daring to hope he hit the guy that pissed him off.

He quickly got his answer when Diend dashed through the cloud with his gun pointed at him. While the action was happening we find the Ino-Shika-Cho team watching. Ino practically shouted since having no luck to get a second from other teams yet. Shikamaru ignored and tried to relax since there was no involvement of him and Chouji was groaning for the lack of food since he ate all of his snacks. Shikamaru tried to give his opinion about taking team 7's scroll but Ino almost bashed him on the head for such a stupid reason, sure Naruto and Sakura are weak but Sasuke is a genius the best of the best. Chouji then asked about Ryu since he just came out of nowhere.

Ino just kept crabbing about how great Sasuke is, Shikamaru on the other hand put some thought on what Chouji said. Ryu was new and has immediately put in team 7, which got him to ask why. The council was pretty eager to make him one as soon as he came to konoha, when he transformed into that demon… thing there must be more than meets the eye. Ino continued to babble until a kunai was heading towards them. It embedded in a tree which made them look back at the scene seeing one of the oto-nins go against the Rider. Lee was glad that numbers were on his side. Ryu was able to keep one of the three busy while the last stayed behind. Lee was considering his options as he and Dosu stared each other down. The ninja had nothing to lose and a lot to gain, since Sakura was dead-set on protecting Naruto and Sasuke she was a sitting duck. If Dosu's attacks were shot wildly she would get hit, Lee had finish this and now.

'Gai-sensei, please let me now use the forbidden technique you taught me without restraint.' He thought as he unwrapped the bandages on his arms. Dosu made another attack but lee crouched down and kicked Dosu into the air, lee wasn't finished yet he jumped upwards and was below Dosu. He quickly waved his arms wrapping him in bandages holding Dosu tight, lee grabbed the him and went for a downwards spiral. Diend looked up to see lee's performance and was glad he was able to fight one of the enemies. Zaku flinched when he saw Dosu ina trap, he was about to save him but he was too busy keeping the Rider busy.

"Take this!" Lee shouted, "Primary lotus!" a loud slam echoed through the air making the ground shake it even cracked under the pressure. Zaku was stunned at the attack even Ryu took sometime admiring the technique. Dosu's body trembled as he got out of the hole but he collapsed on the dirt and grass s much as he wanted to move the strike to his spinal column and head rendered him unmovable. Lee was surprised to see Dosu was able to get out but was relieved when he saw Dosu collapse onto the ground. It was good since the Primary lotus gives the same damage to the user as well.

Zaku turned to the Rider but was met with a fist to the face. He skidded back and fell to his knees and spat out blood. He was then grabbed by the neck when Ryu tried to search forte scroll. He found it and dropped Zaku and kicked him in the stomach to keep down. Ryu turned to his teammates, and was wide eyed when he saw the final ninja held Sakura by her hair. He mentally cursed for not being aware enough f his surroundings. "first of all," Kin snickered "drop the earth scroll!"

"Then what?" Ryu asked, he still needed to keep his speed a surprise. "Then my teammates can recover and we can kill Sasuke." Kin answered, Sakura stiffened from the mention of the death of her teammate and how casually these three were talking about killing. She desperately tried to help but a Genjutsu had gotten her by surprise,she didn't want to move or the girl might attack her.

"What's stopping me from shooting you?" Ryu asked. "Besides the fact that you might hit your teammate?" Kin smirked, "I may not be able to dodge but I can slit her throat faster before you hit me." Sakura wanted to whimper, this was exactly what she was talking about with Ryu before. About being a dead weight and getting in the way of others. 'I don't want to be useless anymore!' she quickly took out a kunai and slashed her hair. Kin was left holding bunch of pink hair, Sakura was rolling away with considerably short hair. Ryu quickly ran towards Kin and punched her in the gut knocking her out.

Sakura stood straight looking over everything on what had happened. Kin was knocked out from Ryu's attack, Dosu is lucky that he was moving after lee's attack and Zaku was still seeing stars. Ryu looked at Sakura she now had a serious face. This was not Sakura the fangirl, this was Sakura the kunoichi. "Now this might be the girl that Sasuke would like." Ryu chuckled catching the girl's attention. "You really think so?" she asked. "YOSH!" Lee smiled in admiration, "Sakura, your youthful beauty shines greatly now that you've truly blossomed!" over at the side Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were shocked. Ino was surprised that Sakura was fighting hard, Shikamaru saw the rider's conflict and tried to memorize his techniques and Chouji would ask if any of them would have any food. The sound trio was beginning to get up, they were bruised and beaten. Zaku regained his senses and carried Dosu over his shoulder, Kin regained her balance and followed her teammates.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she set her legs down to the ground. Lee let out a cheer for their 'youthful victory', while Ryu gave the scroll to Sakura and changed back. His body started to tremble before he collapsed. Lee and Sakura ran towards the rider and carried him to the tree and set him down in a sitting position close to the fire. Ino came and dragged her teammates over to the group. Sakura watched Ino coming she already guessed that she was hiding, and she understood that since being new to the whole I fight to survive thing. Everyone settled down around the fire, Lee was slowly recovering from the fight while Sakura was having Ino help trim up her hair. Shikamaru snoozed and Chouji happily ate the spare rations Ryu gave him.

Up in the trees Lee's team were calling for him and Lee quickly moved with his tame and left. Everyone was relaxing around until a soft groan was heard, they turned to see Sasuke waking up. The 2 girls instantly went to his side and were glad that he's okay. Everyone else can't help but sweat drop at what they saw. Ryu got an idea to wake Naruto up. He got close and bent down to his ear and said "hey Naruto, the Ramen disappeared and there's no way to make it again."

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto bolted in his sleep. "Oh good, you're awake." Ryu chuckled. "That was mean." Naruto pouted, "Maybe Naruto but we have to move." Both boys took Sakura and Sasuke and waved goodbye to team 10. Days have passed and everyone was making camp Ryu and Naruto got some fish from the river, Sakura was making the fire while Sasuke was looking in case other ninjas were close. Everything is good now. The team has both scrolls and they were close to the tower, but having both scrolls could make them into bigger targets since other ninjas have to get extra scrolls for themselves. But they were confident that they will pass.

Chapter End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the preliminaries

We find team 7 around the campfire at night discussing what happened when they entered the forest. Just as they were about to relax they heard something in the trees everyone was on guard, ready to face it. But what they saw was their genin friend Kabuto. Naruto and Sakura were relieved that was him but Ryu pointed his gun at him. "Ryu! What are you doing? It's just Kabuto." Sakura said. "Yeah Ryu-nii, calm down." Naruto agreed. "I can't risk that." Ryu said, "He might be just another ninja in disguise."

Sasuke agreed at that statement, he asked Kabuto to show the skill cards from the first exam and hed took out three cards and pourd chakra on the cards showing the three people who Sasuke asked about. He and Ryu calmed down and asked why Kabuto was with them. Apparently Kabuto was separated from his team and was worried that other ninjas would capture him and take the scrolls. Team 7 obliged and allowed Kabuto join, the group of five went their way to the tower. While on the walk Kabuto explained that the smarter and deadly ninjas would stay close to the tower and take any chance to get extra scrolls for their own ninja team.

When they were already halfway to the tower a rustling noise caught Naruto's attention he threw a kunai to the target which was a giant centipede now dead. Everyone looked at Naruto who was embarrassed for being uptight, they were about to make a step until a storm of kunai and shuriken were in front of the group. They looked up to see a team of ame-nins on the trees, all three of them shouted to the konoha-nins to give up the scrolls but they refuse so they went into battle.

The ame-nins made clones of themselves and attacked. Naruto used Shadow clones and back but when each of them hit the ame-nins but they were split apart since it was made of water and moisture. Ryu had an idea he quickly took out his buckle and strapped it on his waist, he took out the card and slotted in his belt and **Kamen Ride Decade** changed into Decade. He took out another card put it in his belt **Kamen Ride Hibiki** purple flames covered his body and changed into Hibki, he took out a card and quickly slipped in his belt **Attack Ride Onibi** he breathe out fire on the enemy that were close to him.

He took out another card and put it in his buckle **Attack Ride Ongekibou Rekka** his hands were reaching at the back and pulled out two drumsticks with demon heads at the top. "Naruto, move away!" he shouted and the real Naruto moved. With that Hibiki swung his clubs shooting fireballs at the enemy clones destroying every single one. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto were wide eyed at the performance they saw even the ame-nins were shocked at the power Ryu displayed. The ame-nins charged at Ryu but he was quite skilled in his armor and knocked out all three of them.

Ryu deformed his armor and called out his team and searched all three of them. Kabuto found two sets of both the heaven and earth scroll, he secretly kept one set and luckily his team came and they entered the tower first. Team 7 was lucky that the tower is near or they would have failed already. Once they entered through the doors they saw a large empty room, on one side was the staircase while on the other side was a large frame with what looked like to be a poem. All four of them read the poem and some words were missing. Sasuke already has the idea he took out the two scrolls and gave one each to Naruto and Sakura opened the scroll and rolled it on the floor combining the two scrolls.

A seal was shown on the scrolls and a large puff of smoke summoning whatever was inside, team 7 took out their weapons ready for another challenge. When the smoke was gone it revealed to be team 7's chunin teacher Iruka Umino, Ryu heard him from Naruto since he was his favorite teacher and friend. Iruka told the team about the scrolls and that they passed the second test. The team was shocked that they passed, Iruka explained how the procedure worked, and the point was in the second test is that you follow your orders. If you opened the scrolls before entering the tower the chunins summoned will knock you out instantly failing the test.

Naruto celebrated in his happy and almost fell to the floor for being reckless. Iruka then told them to follow the stairs leading a room to recover for a while. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were already halfway there. When they were out of earshot Ryu asked if Orochimaru is around which Iruka nodded already knowing he's in the village, Ryu then explained his encounter with Orochimaru and how Sasuke was marked with a seal from Orochimaru. Iruka was surprised to hear that, he looked in Ryu's seeing no lies in them. He gave a nod to Ryu that he will inform the hokage about the seal. With that Ryu left to the room with his team.

As team 7 was finally relaxed, the lone rider was thinking back of his time when he arrived in this world. It sure was crazy and he knows that it will continue. Naruto tossed a can to him and said it has a refreshing taste Ryu opened the can and took a sip. It really was refreshing, all four of them were recovering from the second test but slowly they started to feel better.

Sasuke then started to ask Ryu about the riders that he travelled to and fought with. Ryu answered that they are strong on their own and was able to continue and finish their journey. Sasuke nodded feeling content hearing that. 2 and a-half days later all the applicants of genins were assembled at a large a large hall with two giant stone hands at the front making a hand seal with large wooden panels on the wall behind it. On the front of the statue were the jonins from the past exams and the team leaders with the hokage in the middle.

The hokage then explained that the ninjas who partake in this exam and show off their skills well their village will get more clients. With that a puff of smoke came beside the hokage revealing the referee on the preliminaries, he took over and explained that any ninja can take their leave before the start of the match. Some of the ninjas were curious at the statement. He explained that the first and second tests were too easy and important people will come to the third tests and fights may last long. With being said, any of the ninjas who are not medically ready or heard the explanations to step forward.

After that Kabuto was the first to go first and some other ninjas with him after they left leaving only 21 applicants, so one will automatically go to the third exams. A screen appeared behind a wooden panel that resided the by the stature in the room. As it quickly came to life, the collected applicants turned to it. After a moment of waiting, two names popped on the screen.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado

The referee asked for the applicants to stay and told everyone else to go up in the balcony. The two fighters stepped forward and turned facing each other. The ref started the match and the two ninjas attacked each other, Sasuke was able to make a hit on his opponent but Yoroi blocked the attack and grappled Sasuke down to the floor. He used his chakra while holding down Sasuke, Sasuke felt his body feeling tired and saw the chakra covered hand. His eyes widened and kicked Yoroi away. He made distance to have a breather, Yoroi charged with his chakra hand at the ready but Sasuke saw it using his sharingan and ducked down and kicked him upwards. Sasuke was below Yoroi and made a technique using Lee's action from before and made a series of attacks and finished it with a heavy axe kick to the gut, making his opponent go down hard! He made a new taijutsu technique and called it the Lions barrage.

Sasuke was about to walk up to the balcony but he was stopped by his jonin leader Kakakshi, he talked to Sasuke and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ryu knows why Kakashi took Sasuke he was going to do something about that mark. Just then the screen popped two new names popped on the screen.

Shino Abureme vs. Tsurugi Misumi

The two ninjas instantly went down to the arena. The referee begun the match and Tsurugi wasted no time and charged at the insect user and went behind Shino and held him down, he dislodged his joints and added chakra to his limbs holding Shino down tightly. The audience was a bit surprised seeing a ninja stretch his limbs, but Shino was not disturbed by that. Tsurugi threatened Shino to give up or he will snap his neck, Shino didn't answer. When Tsurugi was about to snap Shino's neck Bugs came from Shino's clothes and Went to Tsurugi's body sucking a lot of chakra making his limbs go back to normal. The swarm returned to Shino and kicked Tsurigi in the face knocking him out. "Never underestimate their opponent no matter how weak they seem." Shino said and went back up to the balcony.

While that was happening the audience were silent seeing Shino stop his opponent with ease. On the screen another match came up.

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

Sakura and Ino were glad that this match had come. They had a rivalry that even before Sasuke came they made a promise that if they were going against each other it will be in the ninja world. Both of them tied their headbands to their foreheads looking dead serious, they were waiting for the ref to begin the match. Once it begun they wasted no time charging at each other, Sakura made regular clones of herself when they were half they poofed away making smoke in front of Ino stopping her and Sakura lunged forward gaining the advantage in the fight.

After a while Sakura and Ino were already breathing heavily, it was now the final move that will decide who will win the match. Ino sighed seeing no other way to do her mind transfer jutsu, she took out a kunai and cut her hair and threw it in front of her. She quickly made a hand sign and pushed her hands above her hair strand it made a chain reaction to Sakura the chakra travelled through the strand and made its way to her feet making her still. Sakura struggled to break free bit it was no use, Ino now had the advantage she made a hand sign aiming at Sakura. When Ino possessed her Sakura her body went to sleep, now 'Sakura' was about to surrender Naruto shouted to Sakura about not giving up, snapping Sakura out her trance. She forced Ino out of her mind and was able to have one last struggle and broke free from her binds. In one last attempt both had punched and knocked each other out. Sakura and Ino were carried back to the balconies with their teams. Those two were congratulated for fighting hard. On the screen the next match has come.

Ryu vs. Zaku Abumi

Zaku was glad that his opponent was the rider he still couldn't forget those words plus with the humiliation in the forest, oh he was going to torture that guy. Ryu on the other hand also has a reason to fight Zaku seeing him boast how great his skill using the sound is unforgivable; he remembered the music in hibiki's world. They used the power of sound as their lives they trained under the style of Ongekki dou using pure sound to destroy the evil lurking in the land.

Both fighters were now at the arena looking each other down waiting for the call. The ref begun and Zaku used his air waves at Ryu, but he dodged the attack. He took out the Decadriver and strapped it around his waist. He opened the buckle and slotted in a card **Kamen Ride** and closed it **Decade** several gray figures surrounded Ryu before forming a black figure. Magenta plates went from his belt to his face dying the suit pink at the sides of his suit. The people who are new to this were wide eyed at the transformation.

Decade wasted no time and slipped in another card** Attack Ride Illusion** Decade's body projected two duplicates of himself making everyone go shocked at what they are seeing. The two Decades draw their swords and the middle took out his gun. The two copies kept switching sides distracting zaku from the third. Zaku focused on the two trying to figure out which one of them is going to attack. While that was happening the last of the three aimed at Zaku and fired. Zaku's left shoulder was hit giving the two copies the signal to attack, both of them slashed Zaku's chest leaving an X-mark on it. The two copies returned to the original and merged into one.

"I think it's best for you to give up." Ryu said. "Never!" Zaku growled, "I'd rather die than give up" with that proclamation Decade sighed. He took out another card and put it inside his buckle **Kamen Ride Faiz** red lines appeared his body and changed into Faiz. Everyone was surprised to see a new set of armor, they were anxious to see the abilities of this one. Faiz took out another card and slipped it in his belt **Attack Ride Autovajin** just then the ceiling burst open revealing a flying robot modeled after a bike, the robots left arm had a wheel looking like a weapon. It aimed for Zaku and fired, Zaku ran from the shot and he was now tired from the pain he had earlier.

The robot landed beside the rider and Faiz held one of the handles behind the robots neck and pulled it revealing a single-edge sword with a red blade. Faiz took out one last card and slipped inside his buckle **Form Ride Faiz Axel** the chest plate on Faiz rotated into shoulder pads revealing the core of his armor. The red lines turned metallic grey and his visor turned dark red. He put up his left arm showing a watch, he pressed the red button on the gizmo **Start Up** Faiz took a stance and in one move he disappeared.

Everyone tried to look for him and asked where did he go? The answer was already there Zaku was crying out in pain, his clothes were now in tears **Time Out** Ryu was back in regular speed deforming his armor and the Autovajin changed back to its regular form. Zaku fell to the ground slash wounds covered all over his body. The referee quickly announced the winner and called for the medics. Ryu looked at his vehicle and saw it was still in working order. While during his stay in konoha he was able to learn and use chakra, so he took out a scroll and sealed his vehicle for later use. He went back up in the balcony and joined his team he saw the look of excitement on Naruto's face. Because he is going to face Kiba Inuzaki.

When that match started Naruto was able to fight but he had trouble thanks to Kiba's man beast mimicry attacks. He was able to put up a fight and knockout akamaru leaving both him and Kiba to finish the battle. When they were in a deadlock Naruto was able to gain the upper hand he had a new technique thanks Sasuke's creativity he made four shadow clones and surrounded Kiba the first clone punched him down then Naruto jumped up into the air and the remaining three kicked Kiba upwards, Naruto made an axe pummeling Kiba down to the floor, Naruto won and Kiba lost.

When Naruto got back up Hinata gave Naruto a healing ointment and he took it. The other two matches were quick Shikamaru used his brains and shadow possession technique making Kin use her body and knocked her head against the wall. Chouji lost thanks to Dosu's Sound attack on his body. Temari won against tenten because she used her giant fan and Broke tenten's back when she fell.

The match between the two Hyuuga families were next, Neji talked to Hinata that she will lose during the battle. She was about to dropout but Naruto convinced her to fight. The two made attacks using the gentle fist style which relies in using a lot of chakra control and their bloodline technique. The byakugan has the ability to see the chakra network blocking the nerves and overflowing the body with heavy chakra blows, Hinata was thrown to the floor but she stood up facing her cousin with fiery eyes, but blood dripped down her mouth. She made one final effort and made a palm thrust but neji blocked the attack and hit hinata's heart. She spat out blood signaling her defeat, Kurenai quickly went for her student and the medics came.

Naruto and Ryu were at the stretcher looking at the girl worriedly, she smiled that Naruto was able to give his support and his friend ryu wanted to give his support to her so he gave his Kuuga rider card to Hinata. She was about to ask him but Ryu told her that this rider was quite a special one, he made a promise to his sister that he will protect peoples smiles from the enemy. Hinata was feeling a little better when she heard Ryu's story. She was then carried out the room and to the hospital both Naruto and Ryu turned to Neji and they stated that one of them will defeat him.

Now it was Lee's turn to fight his opponent was Gaara who was already waiting at the arena. When lee entered, the match has started. Gaara summoned his sand around him now it was the waiting game. Lee made the first strike but the sand reacted when he got close it instantly blocked every attack that lee used. When lee got distance the sand then went for the offensive. It went after Lee and dodged the attacks he slipped down when the sand went to the floor. The sand almost got him but he was able to get away and flipped backwards to the statue. Lee saw no other way but he looked to Gai for approval which he did. Lee was glad and he wasted no time revealing leg weights strapped in. when he took them off and dropped it.

Everyone was shocked to see how heavy they really are. When Lee moved he disappeared and attacked Gaara in every angle the sand was barely keeping up from Lee's attacks he almost got Gaara's face with his fist. And in attempt Le was able to make an axe kick on Gaara's head everyone gasped that Lee made a hit on Gaara when Lee landed back on the ground he saw Gaara's face, it had a crack. The sand encased the nin in armor protecting him from being hit. Lee now had to use the Primary Lotus, he unwrapped the bandages and ran in a circle. Gaara waited until he was kicked from below he was about to get back down but Lee continued to kick up when they were halfway above Lee felt pain in his body Gaara saw this and instantly removed his armor.

Lee wrapped Gaara in his bandages tight and spun downwards back to the ground. On impact Lee skidded backwards when he saw the result he was shocked. The Gaara he took down was a shell, the real one was behind him and he was 'smiling'. Gaara now looked like a real beast but the sand was now going to him making a new set of sand armor. Lee is in trouble that taijutsu technique did quite a number on his body, but with Gaara going on the offensive he won't have time to recover. At the balcony team 7 and team Gai discussed about Lee's performance it turns out that since in his enrollment in the academy he was never good in using either ninjutsu or genjutsu so relied on using taijutsu.

He spent day and night training his body and going further to achieve his goal that he will be a splendid ninja using only his taijutsu skills. So Gai trained him in using the lotus technique. Kakashi was surprised to hear that, he asked Gai on how many gates lee can open and Gai answered that lee can open 5 of them. Sakura asked about the gates, Kakashi answered when he opened his sharingan eye. He explained that there are 8 gates inside the body they act as a limiter to keep the chakra flow stable these gates are: the gates of opening, rest, life, pain, closing, joy, shock and death. When opening these gates forcibly you can attain power even beyond a kage, the only drawback is death.

Team 7 was shocked to hear that. All eyes were now trained back to lee and his fight they saw him getting hit hard by Gaara's sand and he was pushed against the wall. When lee got back up the sand went for another attack and le was able to get his speed back, now it was Lee's decision to use the power of the hidden lotus. His arms were in an X shape Lee focused his chakra and opened the third gate, it changed his appearance. His skin now turned blood red and the chakra flared around his body. The floor cracked under pressure in his presence.

He opened the fourth gate having all the nerves in his body flow with chakra. In one step he dashed towards his target and kicked him upwards the floor was breaking under the pressure of Lee's power, in the air Gaara was in the air and his sand armor started to crack. Lee immediately started pummeling him around like a ball bouncing against the wall. Lee opened the fifth gate and dragged Gaara back into his hitting range and made a big impact on the target. Gaara changed his giant gourd into sand when he hit the taking small damage lee was in a lot of body stress. He was barely standing up. Gaara's sand was closing in on Lee, he tried to get away but he was too tired to get up. The sand caught his leg, he tried to use his arm but it too was caught in the sand.

Gaara closed his hand into a fist crushing Lee's limbs making him scream in total agony. He already lost the match but the sand kept coming, just about it reached Lee Gai stepped in and swatted the sand away. Gaara stood up and his sand gathered making the gourd he carried around. When Gai turned to see Lee he stood up ready to fight again, when Gai stepped closer Lee was out cold the only thing that kept him standing was sheer will power. Gai held Lee close and told he's done enough and he was a great ninja. Ryu saw Lee and admired his will power even with all the pain he carried he still stood up.

Now with preliminaries finished the winners assembled at the hall, the hokage then stepped forward and told that what he said before were true. Important people were coming and see the fight. So they were given one month to prepare the upcoming finals. Anko the stepped forward and held a box in her arms, she told the genins that there are slips of paper with numbers written in them, and asked them only to get one slip. Anko went to one end of the line and since Ryu was there he goes first, he put his hand in the box and pulled a slip of paper. She went to the other genins and they did the same.

Now Sarutobi asked that the finalist to say what number they have and Ibiki will write down their names and it will determine who will fight who. One by one the finalists called out their numbers and Ibiki wrote down their names on the numbers they said. He revealed the list to all the contestants.

Ryu vs. Neji Hyuuga

Temari of the dessert vs. Shikamaru Nara

Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro of the dessert

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Dosu Kinuta

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the dessert

Ryu blinked at the list and glanced at Neji he sure would give his payback to the people he wronged.

The hokage then closed the preliminaries and gave one month for the finalists to prepare and wished them luck.

Chapter End

Authors Notes:

Okay this is my sixth chapter hope you enjoy the story so far. Now for your questions;

Naruto won't be a rider, if you have seen the anime or read the manga Naruto already decided that he will be hokage on his own. Sorry if you're disappointed but I'm just implying what it would be like if the rider would interfere in Narutos story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the rider fights a Hyuuga

News spreading about the rider fighting against a Hyuuga and they were getting excited to see it. Ryu and Naruto were walking together and heard that everyone was getting restless to see the match. They were now at the ramen stand and made an order. Ayame served two bowls with everything on top. Both boys looked up to see Ayame's smiling face that said good luck, even though Teuichi was busy he also wished them luck.

5 Days have passed and Naruto with Ryu went to the hospital to see Sasuke but the nurse have said that he will not have visitors, before a ruckus was starting Kakashi came to them. He said that he will be training Sasuke making Naruto mad but Ryu calmed him down.

Kakashi has assigned someone better than him to teach Naruto and it was none other than Ebisu, Naruto was surprised to see him again. He said that he defeated Ebisu with his sexy jutsu. But before anyone could ask Ebisu covered Naruto's mouth and quietly treated him with ramen.

Now all three of them were at Ichiraku's having a bowl for each one. Then Ebisu discussed about Naruto's chakra usage and was using too much, he gave an example of comparing him and his teammates. Sakura had perfect control on using her chakra and she can use any jutsu she learned, next is Sasuke he may have used a bit more chakra but it was still good.

And now Naruto wasn't able to even control his chakra properly and he had to use too much chakra to even use a jutsu. So a challenge was made Naruto will run and hide in the village and Ebisu will find him. All three of them paid for the food and walked outside.

But before they could start Ryu asked what the exercises to control chakra are. Ebisu answered that by flowing chakra to the feet and the first exercise is to climb trees and the second one is to walk on water. And with that he and Naruto left. Ryu went to the training ground 7 and practiced his chakra control, a first few tries of tree climbing it got him falling quick but he isn't stopping.

At the third try he was able to make it halfway before falling, at the fifth try he made it all the way at the peak. When he got back he was so tired that he could barely stand up. He leaned on the tree and started thinking 'I'm sure Nauto got himself a challenge right now' he thought.

After a few hours of recovering his chakra he started to take off his clothes. Since he will end getting wet after a few tries. He started to concentrate his chakra to his feet and started to step n the water, after two more steps he dropped in the water.

He quickly swam to the ground and shook the water of his body. "I see now, this exercise requires more chakra since the water surface is thinner than the tree bark." He then concentrated more chakra to his feet and started again, after eight tries he finally got it right. He went back to the training ground and got dressed. He went back to Ichiraku's to have a bite since his energy is low thanks to the training he made.

It was night time and he got to Naruto's apartment and took a rest. Morning came and He saw Naruto asleep on his bed. Ryu quietly made his way to the door and left, he made his way to the ninja library and checks if there are any sealing jutsus he can use a few hours passed and he got the knowledge of using the art of sealing and has time to train his body in endurance. He met Haku and gave her a gift before he started training.

The month has passed and everyone has gathered at the chunin arena where the genins fight each other to reach the chunin rank. Even the other kages came, they have heard that one leaf ninja has techniques without using hand signs to use a jutsu in battle. All of them took a seat with the hokage and talked about this unusual ninja.

At the arena all genins except Sasuke, Naruto and Ryu were there. They were waiting for the other two to come. Far away from the area Naruto and Ryu were running to get there. "Hey Ryu-nii," Naruto called. "Can't you just use that strange device you have and help us get there?" Both of them stopped and Ryu slapped his forehead, "Oh why didn't I think of that sooner." He took out the scroll rolled it open and unsealed his bike. Ryu sat on his vehicle and Naruto was behind him. "You better hold on tight, because this is going to be crazy." He revved the bike and dashed to the chunin arena.

At the gates two ninjas were at the gate looking bored until they heard something they saw the source it looked like a strange vehicle with naruto screaming and holding for dear life and ryu focusing on the gate. "Make way!" He shouted, "Two genins coming through!"

The two ninjas jumped away and the genins bumped to the stairway both of them flipped forward and bust through the door making an entry to everyone who had a look of surprise. Ryu and Naruto quickly got up and fixed themselves Ryu sealed his bike and went in to the line with the other applicants. Genma had shown a list of the matches fighting each other.

Everyone else went to the balcony looking down at the arena that they were looking at the first match. Ryu and Neji looked at each other dead in the eye. He begun the match and both fighters are ready, Neji started his gentle fist stance with his byakugan active and Ryu transformed into Decade. He made the first move and tried to hit him but Neji countered and pushed him back. "You really got talent when they said that you are a genius." Ryu said calmly

"I know but you will lose to me, why? Because it's destiny"

He then made the offensive and strike decade with a couple of strikes hitting his chest. Decade skidded backwards he suffered a bit of damage thanks to his armor he took out a card "Let's see if you can handle this one." And slipped it in his buckle **Kamen Ride Kiva** his body turned quicksilver and changed into Kiva, Neji turned to the offensive and charged at the target.

When he made the strike Kiva dodged and blocked the attacks then he held one of Neji's arms. "Don't think that you're fighting skills are great." He slipped in a card and kicked Neji backwards **Form Ride Kiva Garulu **Kiva's left arm, chest and eyes turned blue. He was holding a Kris in his left hand he dashed forward to Neji and made slashes to him. Neji was able to dodge most of the attacks missed but the last one hit his left sleeve making a small cut.

Kiva changed back into Decade feeling a bit of wind "I heard that your eyes can see in a 360 degree angle" Ryu spoke "I want to find out if it's amazing like I heard" He opened his belt and placed a card inside **Attack Ride Illusion** five replicas of the rider appeared in the arena. They scattered surrounding the Hyuuga in a circle, one-by-one they attacked in different directions but Neji dodged and countered each one.

After the attacks Decade and his clones stood up, deciding to make group attack they all leap in the air knowing that Neji can't defend himself when a group attacks. When they managed to hit Neji, The Hyuuga smirked and quickly made a rotation deflecting the attack and all of the riders flew back crashing to the ground. Ryu stood up looking little dizzy thanks to that spinning dome.

"Man, you're quite serious for something so simple" Ryu said trying to regain his focus.

"You don't know anything." Neji growled. He took off his headband showing a seal mark on his forehead. He explained about the main and branch families of the Hyuuga clan and that the branch family members are branded with a caged bird seal and was forced to serve and protect the main branch of the Hyuuga family.

But that wasn't the only reason that he hated the main branch. A few years back, a peace treaty was made from the lightning village… but that was a cover so that the lightning ninja can try to steal the secrets of the Byakugan technique. After killing the man who made that contract the lightning village demanded a body of the Hyuuga that killed one of their own.

In the audience Hiashi Hyuuga a serious man who is the head of the main branch family watched to see his only nephew get blinded by his fury when his brother took the toll, but that wasn't the reason… Hiashi's brother Hizashi took his place so that he can show Hiashi that the fate of the Hyuuga family can be defied.

Hanabi, Hiashi's second daughter and Hinata's younger sister looked curiously at her father but he just answered to look back at the battle, the girl watched the fight between Neji and the rider to see if there are more surprises.

Neji wore his headband again and waited for his answer. "That's it?" Ryu asked, "Just simple revenge? Heh, you really are just a simple person." Decade then took out a card "If I have to defeat you just to open your eyes, then I shall." He slipped the card in his buckle **Form Ride Den o Axe** pixels scattered around decade before merging with his body creating Den o's plat form then extra pieces appeared and are attached to his body creating a large and bulky armor with a mask sliding down on the face finishing the transformation.

Neji attacked using a palm strike but it had no effect "why don't I show you a real palm thrust." Den o slid a card in his belt **Attack Ride Tsuppari** he then placed his hand on Neji's chest and made a series of palm thrusts, and one final push Neji slid backwards from Den o and he changed back to Decade.

"You really are good, but just like before you will lose." Neji then took a stance and spread his arms apart. Ryu saw this and knew what will happen next, he can't get away since he's in range. Neji dashed forward with chakra covered fingers and attacked 2 times and then 4 adding up the same number until it reached 64 strikes.

Ryu was blown back his armor removed and his chakra sealed. Up at the audience they were quite surprised to see the rider in action and they were shocked to see him change in different sets of armor and seeing it have different abilities to use. The other kages saw the fight and liked the performance. "He really is something when it comes to fighting." The Kazekage said

"I agree with you." the Mizukage nodded. "But it's just sad that he lost so easily." The Raikage frowned "now don't go jumping yet there." The Hokage smiled, "he won't give up that easily." In the crowd Haku saw Ryu get hit she was worried

Even though she lost her most precious person Ryu was able to make her smile. He may be busy with his ninja duty but he did give her a gift, it was a silver necklace with a snowflake design and it had a blue sapphire in the center. It gave a special meaning to her bloodline ability it may be only ice but it can be beautiful, and she always wore it. She now had someone else that she can care for during her stay she was able to become a medic-nin, she now had the ability to help instead of killing.

Hinata on the other hand felt pain in her heart literally. She suffered heavy damage from the fight with her cousin, now seeing Ryu fight him is quite brave but she felt that Ryu might end up like her.

But she remembered Ryu's story of the card she held, she now felt sure that Ryu can beat Neji, even though she just met Ryu, her heart said that she could trust him completely.

Genma was about to call the match but suddenly "Wait!" Ryu shouted as he struggled to get up the audience gasped seeing him stand up after what happened. "You already lost its destiny." Neji said, "You said that it's my destiny to lose but I'm still standing and I'm not going to lose to you." Ryu said. "Just who do you think you are!" Neji shouted.

"I'm now a rider... who fights to protect!" Ryu shouted, "Remember that!" he took out his card "Henshin!" and changed into Kamen rider Decade. After his transformation the rider book opened and shot up three cards, Decade grabbed the cards it was a new set and it had W's picture.

He took the rider card and slid it inside his buckle** Kamen Ride W** a circle of energy was in front of Decade with a heavy pressure of wind in the arena until it combined with his body making a new set of armor. He quickly attacked Neji, W used a punch but Neji dodged it, however he didn't expect a kick from behind. It hit his back and he rolled away. "If you can't open your eyes then I'll have to do that for you." He took out a card and placed it inside his buckle **Form Ride W Heat Metal**

W's body changed colors on his right side was crimson red and on the left was metallic gray, W took out his staff and charged forward to the Hyuuga. Neji dodged the attacks feeling intense heat coming W's weapon, he jumped away from the oncoming attacks. Neji started to look tired with some burn marks on his shirt and arms.

W changed back to his basic form "it seems that you can barely keep up," Ryu spoke "why don't we end this in one last move" he took out a golden card with W's logo and placed it inside his buckle **Final Attack Ride W-W-W-W** a heavy wind surrounded the arena and it lifted the rider into the air preparing the final attack.

He made a dropkick before splitting his body in half, Neji quickly used his rotation to stop the assault but W's left half broke through the barrier hitting Neji in the chest and the right half followed making the attack much rougher, an explosion came and Neji crashed through the ground creating a crater.

"But how?" Neji struggled. "You may have said that its destiny that I lose to you but that's because you are in pain." Ryu said Looking at Neji, "but don't let it get to you, there are people who wanted to help you and unlike me, you Neji have a gift." Neji looked up to the sky seeing a bird fly up in the air 'was I really hurting myself?' Neji thought before he passed out.

Genma smiled seeing the rider giving his fellow ninja a good praise. 'When you fight destiny, you will not stop and always continue to make a step ahead.' He then announced the rider as the winner.

Chapter End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the snake has come to fight

After Ryu's match has ended, he made his way up to the waiting area where the other competitors are, unfortunately the match between Shino and Kankuro was short. When it was their turn Kankuro resigned making Shino win by default.

Shikamaru's match was quite unique he against Temari had quite a close match. He was able to catch her using the debris around the area when she used her wind scythe technique. But when he finally caught her, he surrendered.

When he said that everyone was shocked well except for Ryu and Shino. For Shino it was in his nature to not show emotion in a fight, Ryu on the other hand heard from Naruto that Shikamaru would rather sleep than do work. So basically he only used his superior intellect and skills when he fights in a dangerous area.

It was finally the time that everyone was waiting for, other than the rider's performance there was the Uchiha that will show his genius. But from the start Sasuke wasn't here, everyone waited for his arrival anticipating to see his skill.

During the wait the Kages are discussing about the Uchiha's tardiness, "don't you think it's weird that Sasuke Uchiha didn't come before." The female kage asked "I agree with her" said the Raikage, the old kage was about to declare Sasuke's lateness but the Kazekage stepped in "it wouldn't be right if Sasuke was disqualified, I say give him ten minutes. After all he is the last of his clan" the Hokage then told his guard to tell the referee for a ten minute countdown.

The leaf-nin went to the arena and told the instruction to wait for them in ten minutes, the ref took out his watch and started the countdown. During the wait most of the people started to get impatient but they had the time to talk about the last Uchiha and his ability to copy jutsus, outside the arena Gai and an injured Lee showed up. They were excited to see Ryu fight Neji but their luck was down since it finished before they arrive.

Then Lee asked who won, the news was surprising Neji lost to Ryu. Both Gai and Lee were quiet after hearing that. They were glad that Ryu won but Lee had a bit of envy someone had beaten Neji before he did, he's going to train harder to match Ryu's skills. The two ninjas entered the place going to the seats where everyone will be watching.

When those two got there they saw the ninja who beat Neji, Ryu saw Lee and Gai he went to the two and happily greeted them. "Hey you two, how is your condition Lee?" he asked, "I'll be fine. I just need some time to see the chunin exams." Lee said

Five minutes have passed and so far Sasuke didn't come yet, while waiting everyone has time to freshen up. Most of them were just stretching their legs since it was just an hour or so, Ryu had the time to check on Hinata. Who was doing better but she still was feeling a bit of chest pain from the fight with her cousin from the last match, she gave back Ryu's Kuuga card and thanked him for being supportive to her.

When the ten minutes are up Kakashi and Sasuke have finally arrived, apparently he was training Sasuke a bit longer than he thought. Now that he's here the exams can continue, everyone was now on edge. They were going to see the last Uchiha fight against a ninja who controls sand.

When the match started Garra summoned his sand but something in his mind made him want to kill this boy, so he waits and let Sasuke make the first move. When Sasuke had the moment he threw two shuriken and the sand quickly reacted catching the thrown weapon, it then formed itself into a clone of Gaara. Sasuke dashed to the sand clone and kicked his arms and he quickly made a back fist to its neck, on contact the sand started to crawl on his arm but Sasuke quickly strikes the head destroying the sand clone, he moved forward preparing another attack. When the sand blocked his path he disappeared.

That surprised Gaara and Lee. Sasuke reappeared behind the sand-nin having an image of the taijutsu specialist using the same attack, it hit him and the sand gathered bellow him softening the damage on impact to the ground. Gaara stood up feeling bit surprised to Sasuke copying Lee taijutsu style.

In the booth all those who saw his speed were at awe Gai then started to speak "so you taught Sasuke to use taijutsu" he asked, "That's right" the one-eyed jonin nodded "Sasuke needed more of… a closer approach."

All eyes were now back at the fight and Sasuke was starting to pant, his training may have given more speed but it didn't give him a better stamina to keep up any further. Gaara knew that he couldn't have the advantage so he made a seal and the sand started to surround his body making a dome. The Uchiha made one last attempt to hit the sand-nin but upon impact Sasuke barely dodged a spike hitting his face and limbs.

He jumped back and the sand returned to its circular shape with an eye floating above the dome, seeing no other choice Sasuke jumped back and went up the wall staying put there. He made a few hand seals and held down his left hand, a few seconds lightning started to show on his hand sounding like a bird chirping.

Back at the watching area the group saw his technique and were stunned to see it so clearly, Sasuke drove straight down and towards the dome. The sand reacted and started to hit its target, but Sasuke used his sharingan and evade every one of them and thrust his left arm in the sand making its way inside Gaara saw the arm and his shoulder started to bleed.

He screamed that blood was pouring out of his body, outside the dome Sasuke struggle his arm and pulled hard when his arm was out of the dome an arm came with his.

The long arm moved back inside the dome, Sasuke saw something inside. He was unsure but it scared him, the 1-tailed beast has already arrived. Gaara's team has feared that the beast arrived quickly, just then the dome turned back into sand revealing the red-haired sand ninja with a wound on his left shoulder.

After that feathers fell from the sky making most people go to sleep, Kakashi and Gai made a hand seal and said release making the feathers move away, Sakura and Ryu followed their actions and were still awake. It was the time that the invasion began

Just then the Kazekage revealed himself to be Orochimaru the S-ranked criminal who was bent on making his life immortal. Sarutobi and his former student with the other kages went to the roof. "So old man we meet at last" the snake sannin said to his teacher. The third hokage removed his robes revealing his ninja gear underneath. "Orochimaru you have no longer been my student for you have been seeking that no human could attain." The old Hokage said, before anything else was said Four of Orochimaru's best Ninjas came and made a strong barrier sealing anyone outside from interruption of their battle.

Back at the fighting grounds Baku showed up beside Gaara and threw shuriken but Genma blocked with the same attack, he then spoke to the Uchiha. "Listen kid, you are now officially made chunin. You're first mission will be catching that ninja" with that Sasuke left chasing Gaara and his team.

The two jonins were now facing against odds of the enemy. Kakashi told Sakura to wake Naruto and Shikamaru and have them help protect the village she quickly did what she was told and woke the two sleeping ninjas.

Kakashi summoned his best tracker to lead Naruto and Sakura to follow Sasuke. The two ninjas plus tracker made their way out of the area. Kakashi then saw Ryu just standing there, "you're not going to follow them?" He asked "no" Ryu said while shaking his head. "they can handle themselves on this mission" he then smiled at Naruto's dream "besides if Naruto is going achieve his dream he can handle anything."

Ryu made his way to the roof looking at the purple barrier with some ANBU ninjas with the two Kages in front of them. The Raikage was about to use his powerful nintaijutsu attack but was stopped when Ryu was in front of him "what are you doing here, get out of the way!" the giant Kage shouted but Ryu didn't budge "sorry for interrupting your actions but there are bigger problems like protecting the village from disaster."

The Raikage ignored him and moved Ryu aside "so this is your answer, just being selfish" stopping the dark-skinned ninja. "What did you say?" he asked the rider "you heard me you're selfish, you would rather stop a criminal than save innocents" he was then held by the collar by the Raikage's grip looking angry at him "why you!" he was about to hit him but Ryu continued to speak "go ahead hit me it just proves that I'm right."

The Raikage stopped there, his angry look was changed into a smile, he was impressed and let go of Ryu "Heh, a man that fights fear I like that. Alright I'll go help save the village" he said activating his chakra armor and then he vanished. The ANBU were glad that they had masks for what they saw made them shocked, a mere ninja stood face to face against a kage no man would be stupid enough to do that.

The Mizukage smiled at the rider's performance 'a man facing fear without a second thought is impressive' her thoughts were stopped when Ryu spoke to her next. "I know that we only just met but I heard that in your village looked down on people with bloodline abilities, the few Kages from the past looked down on them saying that it would make their village weak so they made a 'cleansing' to kill them, so the village will be free from dependence of bloodline users."

The female Kage scowled when she heard that, sure it's hard to get rid of the past but Ryu spoke again "but that doesn't mean it can change for the better." That surprised her, and she continued to listen to his words "even though that we can't change the past but it will give us options to make sure that we won't make the same mistake for the future." The Mizukage smiled at his words at least people can know if can change their options to do greater deeds for their homes.

She quickly left and will also lend a hand for to protect this village. Ryu turned around looking at the glowing barrier "That just leaves you and me Orochimaru." He took out the Dienddriver, slipped in the card and pulled the barrel **Kamen Ride** he pointed the gun upwards "henshin" and pressed the trigger **Diend** blue plates were shot up in the sky while red, green and blue figures surrounded him and merged into a black figure the blue plates went down to his face forming a mask, it dyed his sides blue finishing his transformation.

He pulled the barrel back and inserted a gold card inside and pulled the barrel forward **Final attack Ride D-D-Diend** 9 rings were in front of his weapon and fired, green energy moved through the rings making a giant arrow. It made contact to the barrier making an explosion; the smoke quickly moved showing a hole in its place he quickly ran through making his way inside before the barrier closed up.

Once inside Diend made his way through seeing the Hokage battle the Sannin. Orochimaru used his forbidden jutsu to resurrect the other Kages in front of the third. Two coffins came out with the words one and two engraved on it while the third started to enter the battle ground. The old Hokage has quickly activated his chakra making the third coffin go back to the hole.

After the coffin was sealed back the two remaining coffins opened, it revealed two people who are the hidden leaf village most respected and loved in the whole place. The first and second Hokage, Sarutobi was surprised to see them just like they are from his younger days.

"So you decided to hide your skills and let the dead the work for you." he said gaining the attention of everyone. Orochimaru was surprised that someone would get inside his powerful jutsu, "how did you get inside?" he asked/exclaimed. "Let's just say that my power can rival against yours." Ryu answered.

The third smiled seeing him here would at least to keep the fight at a fair amount. "Since you'd like to fight with a summon I'll show you mine." He pulled the barrel back and slid two cards inside **Kamen Ride Ixa/Gaoh** he pressed the trigger summoning the two riders before him.

Ixa looked at the second Hokage ready to aim his weapon, "that life you hold, please return it back to god!"

Goah then looked at the first Hokage, "show me your power" he said while pointing at him "then watch how I easily crush it" turning his hand into a fist.

"Let us see who has the better summon." And the two riders sprang into action, the battled out in a fair fight each of them giving their all but the two Hokages started to use their famed jutsu, Diend quickly pulled the barrel back and slid a card inside pulling the barrel forward again. **Attack Ride Cross Attack** Goah and Ixa had their weapons at full and in one move everything exploded.

The shockwave almost had the people outside halt for a short time before going back to fight, inside the barrier the results was devastating. The floor was cracked, burned and broken but it wasn't to say to that the people in the fight, the two Hokages got heavy damage with a lost limb. But for Ryu he was lucky that his armor absorbed the impact but it did make his suit disappear and sent him against the wall.

Orochimaru was shocked to see the rider hold such power, the same feeling could happen to Sarutobi. Seeing his power at full scale was just unbelievable to see. Orochimaru then smiled "you really peak my interest there." he then went between the two fallen Kages who were now able to move again, the old Hokage stepped into their way stopping all three them. "So you decided to take this battle into your own hands." His smile not fading, when the third was about to use a Jutsu "don't do it lord Hokage!" Ryu's voice called out, they turned to see Ryu standing while trying to regain his eyesight.

"You don't have to kill yourself to keep this village safe," he said while walking to their position "you are still needed to give your wisdom and care for this village. So let us the new generation of ninjas take care of what happens now."

Sarutobi is surprised to hear that but he listened and moved away from his position, Orochimaru started to snicker and then laughed loudly after hearing what the rider said. "You a mere genin think you can stop me?" he said while he continued to laugh, but Ryu didn't falter and stayed defiant in his position "Let me ask you this, why is it that you want to stay young forever?" he asked gaining the sage's attention. "It's obvious to me that there so many jutsus to learn and I want learn and use them all by using these arms I have." He said while smiling at his arms that he used all his life, when Ryu heard it was his turn to laugh "What is funny to you?" The snake sage asked. "Seeing you achieve something that is impossible to even get is a joke," Ryu then turned serious "people age around you has learned that a new generation will be greater than you. After hearing your answer it made realize that you are not so great, you are just desperate to cling on the life you have which makes only a fool" Ryu answered.

Orochimaru looked very angry at the rider "KIsama! Who are anyway?" he asked, "I'm just a rider who fights to protect." He placed the Decadriver on his waist, "remember that!" he took out the Decade card "henshin" **Kamen Ride Decade** grey figures surrounded were beside his body and merged into a black figure, magenta plates came from his buckle and went to his face dying his suit and finished his transformation. "If you want power, let's see if you can handle this."

He took out a K-touch in his right hand with a black card in his left, he put the card inside the device and on the screen it showed all the rider logos. He then pressed each in order: **Kuuga Agito Ryuki Faiz Blade Hibiki Kabuto Den-O Kiva **and pressed the Decade logo **Final Kamen Ride** he opened the buckle **Decade** the Decade card appeared and then attached itself on his helmet changing his appearance, his suit changed into dark black and his armor changed showing 9 rider cards in display. Finally his helmet changed, his eyes turned pink with the lines above and below them with an emerald jewel at the forehead.

He then switched the buckle placing on is right hip with the K-touch in its place on the belt finishing the transformation. Anyone around him gave a shiver at the power it gave off he took out his sword and engaged combat. With his battle against the Kages was unexpected, he was able to make damage against them. He then stabbed the first Hokage making him step back, he took out the K-touch from his belt and pressed the Ryuki symbol. **Ryuki** and then pressed the F button on the top right corner **Kamen Ride Survive** and placed it back on his belt.

The cards on his chest changed showing the picture of the said rider, beside him was Ryuki in Survive mode. He took the sword back from the first Hokage and placed a gold card on his right hip **Final Attack Ride R-R-Ryuki** the two riders had their blades on fire while the second Hokage used his powerful water jutsu against the rider. Both attacks clashed but with the riders vaporizing the water and destroyed the entire body of the second Hokage.

The first Hokage used his wood element jutsu and made a chunk of giant wood aiming at Decade, he quickly took the device and made the same procedure with the Faiz symbol **Faiz Kamen Ride Blaster** the cards on his chest changed into Faiz's picture, and summoned Faiz with his rifle at hand.

Decade placed a gold card on his right hip** Final Attack Ride F-F-Faiz** both riders aimed their weapons and fired, laser came out and made contact with wood and it started to crumble. The lasers destroyed the wood and made its way to the target destroying the entire being.

"Forgive me, but we must protect this village with all our might." He then looked at the snake Sannin who was quivering with fright, "you say you're strong, so let's see if you're body can handle the pain." He took out the K-touch and made the same movements with the Agito symbol. **Agito Kamen Ride Shining** the cards on his chest changed again with Agito's picture on the cards and summoned the said rider.

Decade took out a gold card and placed it in his right hip** Final Attack Ride A-A-Agito** two pairs of Agito's symbol were in front of the riders, and they made a dash and quickly jumped with a flying kick towards Orochimaru. After passing the first symbol their feet were covered in flames and after passing the second the fire tuned blue. Seeing no other way to block the attack, Orochimaru used his arms to block the oncoming assault.

When it made contact he was able to survive but without a cost, he was able to survive but his arms were in no good shape. The burn marks made a heavy wound making all the nerves in his arms numb making the arms limp. "You! What did you do to my arms!" he shouted, Ryu deformed his suit and looked at the sage "It seems that you have survived. But survival cannot continue without a small sacrifice" he then looked at Orochimaru's arms, "in exchange for your life, your arms have taken all the damage."

Orochimaru was at a disadvantage he then called his four ninjas and told them to retreat, this mission is a failure. The barrier was put down and the four sound ninjas took the snake sage and retreated.

"It seems I found a chunin in our exams after all." The old Hokage said looking at Ryu who was smiling at his decision. 'Even though you don't know it yet, but the will of fire has now burned inside your body.'

"Well I better go see Naruto if he's alright, if this place is already finished I'm sure Naruto took care of the problem also." and then he left to find Naruto, after he left the jonin's came to see if Sarutobi was fine.

Ryu was now in the forest and heard grunting sounds, he went to follow the sounds and saw Naruto struggling to get closer after even in his weak state. He then heard that he had a rough life the samelike Gaara's but people entered his life and gave their warmth and compassion to him and said that it made him stronger. Ryu smiled at naruto's words he had had such a good heart and powerful determination to back it up.

Gaara was in his thoughts and remembered the one person that took care of him. His team took him up and carried Gaara back to his village in the wind ountry. He then saw Sasuke get close to Naruto and picked him up with Sakura and carried them back to the leaf village. 'Naruto, you really are a special guy.' Was his only thought before going back to the village.

Chapter End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the search for Tsunade

After the battle konoha was not in very good shape most ninjas were badly wounded and the medics are overscheduled with the heaviness of patients inside the hospital, so Sarutobi decided to have his old student Jaraiya to look for Tsunade, she knew more of human anatomy and was considered the best medic-nin in the village and she will be needed more than ever. So he, Naruto and somehow Ryu went on this Journey to find her. And for a while Jaraiya talked to the boys about the female sage on their way to the town.

While they were traveling, inside Orochimaru's hideout the snake sannin was on his bed crying out in pain, he cursed the rider for destroying his arms. He remembered the attack that made them useless, just as he was to flip out Kabuto came inside and asked him why he isn't taking the medicine. Orochimaru couldn't handle a slow recovery, and needed his arms healed and fast. There was only one person that he could think of and that is his old teammate Tsunade.

Back at the three they arrived at a place called Tanzaku town according to some people, Tsunade was last seen in this town. Meanwhile inside the place we find a woman with waist-length blond hair tied in two loose ponytails, light brown eyes with fairly light skin. She wore a green robe with kanji word for gamble inside red circle, under the robe she wore a kimono-style sleeveless blouse with an obi tied around her waist and with dark pants reaching her ankles with open toed with high heeled sandals.

She was Tsunade the legendary sannin of medical ninjutsu, beside her was a girl with shoulder length black hair and wore a standard battle kimono her name is Shizune. She was the apprentice of Tsunade, she's been carrying a pig named Tonton in her arms. Tsunade was just minding her business until a sudden 'teammate' came to her, Orochimaru and Kabuto came by and made a visit. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Tsunade" the snake smiled seeing his 'former' teammate in front of him

Before he could talk again Shizune made a surprise attack by using senbon needles hidden under her right sleeve, but before any of them reached the target Kabuto repelled most of them and grabbed one before it hit his face at close inspection he could see a drop of poison at the tip 'a poisoned needle. If one can make an antidote, then it can make poison' He thought.

Orochimaru smiled looking at Tsunade "you know why I'm here" he smirked sensing the same flow of chakra inside her. "I only need my arms healed by you." Tsunade got furious and slammed her fist against a wall behind her shattering it to pieces, "and why should I help a traitor like you." She growled "because I'm the only one that can bring back what you lost badly." Orochimaru answered

Tsunade was quiet when Orochimaru said he would bring back her two loves back, but since this made her quiet he decided to give her 10 days to think about it with that, Orochimaru and Kabuto left without a trace. Shizune looked at her with worry when she saw Tsunade with a look of sadness.

Meanwhile back at with the group Jaraiya decided to stay for a few days and gather some information If Tsunade is close by, while Jaraiya was taking hints Naruto and Ryu were having some time to have fun even having a light snack. The both of them were having a few games enjoying the day before they accidentally walked into an alley, a couple of thugs 'tried' to get some goods from them before Jaraiya came in knocked one of them down. The second thug pulled out a weapon and he made the attack but the toad sage moved sideways and countered using a handheld ball made of spinning chakra. The thug spun rapidly off the ground before he crashed against the wall before he slid down unconscious. The two were awed at the power that a small orb held such power, Naruto quickly walked toward the thug seeing a spiral mark on his torso.

Jaraiya called for them when he bought a bag full of water balloons, the three of them walked up a hill, when the destination was reached the toad sage talked to Naruto that he will teach him the same technique from what was shown earlier. Jaraiya told that the technique was the rasengan after showing it from before it had the ability to knock the target out in one hit.

The toad sage held out a water balloon to them, the two boys watched quietly seeing the balloon started to rumble before it exploded. Jaraiya said that this is the first step to make the technique. You must spin the water inside the balloon using only chakra to burst the balloon. After that Jaraiya left the two boys to train themselves, while having some time to do a little 'research' for his book. Naruto wasted no time and started to use his chakra on the balloon but after a while the balloon just stretched into a disc shape before going back into a sphere.

Hours have passed and the sun started to set, Jaraiya came back and saw Naruto on the ground tired with the water balloon still whole on his hand. It seems that he has a lot more ways to go before completing the technique. Another morning came and Naruto was about to train again until he saw a cat play with a water balloon, the balloon kept rolling back and forth until it popped scaring the cat and giving him the idea.

He went back to the room with the toad sage barely waking up, Naruto decided to give him a surprise. He took out the balloon and started to spin the water inside until it burst letting the water splash on his face. Ryu woke up seeing a wet-faced Jaraiya and a laughing Naruto, Jaraiya asked the blond ninja to pop the balloon again. Naruto nodded and held the balloon in his left hand and chakra spinning in his right.

The water started to spin and he started to use his right moving it around the balloon and it burst. After a while the three were back at the hill the toad sage tossed a rubber ball to Naruto, Jaraiya then held out the ball and it started to gain lumps before it exploded releasing a gust of wind. He told Naruto that this takes heavier chakra to break the rubber ball, Naruto started to train and tried to break theball.

Before the toad sage left he would trust the rider to give advice in case he Naruto needs help and Ryu answered with a simple nod. After some time Naruto was able to give more chakra but the ball turned flat instead of bursting. "Need some help there Naruto?" ryu asked "oh,Ryu-nii. Yes I'm kinda stuck for the moment and could really use some help." He said "okay Naruto, this could help with the second step of your training."

Ryu took out a slip of paper "look at this paper Naruto" Naruto looked at the paper seeing it would only be blank. Ryu pulled the paper back and drew a mark on it before showing a spiral mark on the center "now look at it again" Naruto's eyes were now looking directly at the spiral "notice the difference?" Ryu asked Naruto shook his head answering a no.

"The paper I showed earlier was blank making your eyes wander around, but when I put the mark on it your eyes focused on the drawing and will be the key to make your chakra denser." Ryu answered

Naruto understood that and was about to go back to train but before he would continue Ryu drew the same mark on Naruto's hand giving him something to concentrate. After some time Jaraiya came back with a snack to see Naruto lying on the ground breathing hardly with flat rubber balls with a hole around the area. The sage gave him some ice cream to give Naruto some vigor, at least he got some progress done. Jaraiya asked where Ryu was, Naruto pointed to a tree where Ryu is and he was actually taking a nap.

Naruto a falling leaf landing On Ryu's forehead, Naruto remembered a similar training when he was in the academy. Realizing that he found something that could help, he redrew the spiral into the leaf symbol. He held the ball and started to rotate the chakra inside continuously until it exploded making him fly back a few feet. Jaraiya caught Naruto when he skid in his way, the resulting sound woke Ryu instantly he looked at his surroundings seeing Naruto out cold and a crater was the result of Naruto's success.

Another day passed by and the three and they set out to find Tsunade but during the walk Jaraiya showed Naruto the third step of the Rasengan, he blew a balloon and held it in his left hand and an empty right hand which now held the rasengan. The third step is to combine the rotation of chakra while making it stable and powerful to create heavy damage, he made a demonstration using the technique with rotation against a tree leaving only a spiral mark on the bark. Now he used it again with more power in the ball and pushed it against the tree leaving it almost barely standing after what happened.

Naruto and Ryu were speechless at the result it was almost like a bomb waiting to make contact on its target before it exploded. Now Naruto tried to shape the chakra inside the balloon but after having the chakra inside the balloon burst releasing the chakra inside. After sometime Jaraiya found a gambler who had some information about the 'legendary sucker' but since it was a game it would chance to get her location

A single guessing game of even or odds, when it started Jaraiya called for evens but when the dice almost slowed odd Naruto's failed attempt of the rasengan made a short gust inside the room making the dice roll to an even number, the toad sage silently thanked Naruto for that and the gambler gave the location of where Tsunade was. It was night time and the three made a pit stop since they have been looking Tsunade for hours, when they got inside Jaraiya saw Tsunade and vice-versa before being surprised to see each other before two of them would discuss something important.

After a snack Jaraiya pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled it before placing it on the table, Tsunade cut the deck and distributed a handful of cards when the game started Tsunade asked if the old man was still alive and Jaraiya answered that he was very much alive. And Sarutobi even appointed her to be the fifth Hokage, Naruto was so shocked that he almost choked on his meal while Shizune was worried that Tsunade would be the next Hokage.

Tsunade was at thought for her to be Hokage was a big deal but in the end she refused and said that being Hokage was nothing but a joke. That took Naruto off the edge, he was about to make an assault but Jaraiya and Ryu quickly grabbed his jacket before making a mess on the table. Naruto was really mad at Tsunade's lack of respect for the Hokage, he even challenged her to a fight which she accepted with confidence.

Outside in the empty street the two ninjas went face to face but before starting the match Tsunade will only use one finger to fight an amateur. Naruto threw some Shuriken while holding a kunai. Tsunade moved her head dodging the projectiles and ducked down when Naruto tried to use his kunai, but Tsunade disarmed him and threw it upwards making Naruto fall back and lost his forehead protector.

He was about to get back up but she used a finger flick and sent Naruto back to where he was, "hey kid let me ask you something, why do you want be Hokage so badly?" she asked. Naruto stood back up holding his forehead from that flick earlier, "unlike you. I will achieve to be Hokage." He said gaining her attention "to be Hokage, is my dream" he said with determination

Tsunade was surprised it was like seeing the two people she cared most in front of her eyes. She started to look away from him and Naruto took notice, he can't get close so he will use that technique now. He started to gather chakra around his hands forming a sphere, when Tsunade saw Naruto dash towards her she quickly jabbed the ground making Naruto fall and the rasengan made a backlash making the boy blow back and land in the fissure.

Tsunade didn't expect him to use the fourth's technique but seeing the spiral mark on the ground means it isn't complete. Jaraiya saw the damage seeing that her strength was just as powerful, he even remembered a time that she slapped him a hundred meters away for spying her. Shizune and Ryu helped Naruto out from the hole "hey Jaraiya that other kid you have there, is he...?" the toad sage nodded answering her question.

Tsunade walked to the rider gaining his attention "yes?" he asked "I heard rumors about you using cards instead of hand seals, even going as far to single handedly fight one of Kirigakure's swordsman. You gain my interest in your skills, so I challenge you to prove it to me" She said, Shizune started to feel worried even though she heard of the rumors also but she wasn't sure if this person was the rider. "Okay, but I must warn you if you're going to beat me you might need to use your entire hand" Ryu said making Tsunade smirk "we'll see about that" she spoke with confidence.

Tsunade waited for everyone to make space for the fight. Ryu placed the buckle around his waist and took out his rider card "henshin" he placed the card in his belt **Kamen Ride **and closed it **Decade** grey figures were beside him and merged into a black figure with magenta going out of his buckle and went to his face dying his helmet and the sides of his suit pink.

He took out his rider book turning into sword and dashed forward making the first move. But when he was about to strike, Tsunade quickly moved down and pushed him back only with her finger. When Decade was pushed back he almost felt being punctured by her attack, he quickly made another assault and quickly placed a card in his belt **Attack Ride Slash** and he swung the sword towards the Sannin which she dodged quite easily but she didn't see that the blade multiplied scratching her clothes a bit.

Tsunade jumped backed looking at herself seeing a few tears on her body "like I said use your hand to beat me" He said, seeing that the rider was to leave a mark Tsunade will use her whole hand to top him. At the sidelines Jaraiya and Shizune were at awe seeing that a regular shinobi would make a hit on Tsunade, Naruto on the other hand cheered for Ryu seeing that he was kicking her butt.

But Tsunade made the offensive move thrusting her palm against him making Ryu fly backwards before he hit the ground, Tsunade was already on top of him ready to deliver another palm strike. Ryu quickly slipped in a card just in time **Attack Ride Invisible** he disappeared leaving Tsunade in a 3 feet crater, she looked around seeing no sign of him anywhere. **Final Attack Ride De-De-Decade** she heard the voice behind her, turning around she saw a glowing frame with a picture of the rider delivering a kick.

Wasting no time she moved out of the attack leaving the rider hit the ground making another crater and Tsunade quickly attacked him by slamming his head on the ground making him lose consciousness. The group of three quickly made their way to the two combatants, Tsunade wasn't winded during the fight and Ryu was out cold. Obviously being dealt with raw strength alone would end up like this.

Tsunade looked at Naruto making a bet that if he would master the Rasengan in 1 week she would give him the necklace that would by 3 mountains of profit. Naruto accepted the challenge and he said that he will become Hokage by his own with that everyone left and took some rest for the remaining days.

Chapter End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: story of the cursed necklace and Tsunade's decision

Inside a hotel room Naruto was excited to have a challenge right now, Ryu on the other hand was thinking about the bet Tsunade made earlier. 'There's something about that necklace and she's afraid to tell us about it'

Just then a knock came to their ears "come in" they both said and Shizune entered. "Oh Shizune, what are you doing here?" Ryu asked

The medic-nin was feeling a bit worried and she spoke "sorry for interrupting your night, but there's something that you two need to know" she sat down in front of them "it's about the necklace Tsunade wears… it's cursed"

That got the boys attention, "really? Then please explain" Ryu said and Shizune nodded. She started to tell the whole story about the cursed necklace.

Meanwhile we see Tsunade on top a tengen gate she was feeling sad about the necklace around her neck, she held on the jewel and then started to remember her precious ones "Nawaki...Dan"

**-Flashback-**

We see Tsunade on top the hokage's tower looking over the whole village she admired the view while the wind blew her hair. "Onee-chan!" a voice called out to her, she turned around seeing her younger brother running up to her. He looked just like Naruto but he has greenish-grey eyes, brown spiky hair and instead of orange clothes, he wore a dark teal colored poncho and grey pants.

"Oh hi Nawaki, what are you doing here?" she asked her younger brother. The boy in front of her was smiling seeing his older sister "I just wanted to see my nee-chan and tell her my dream to become hokage one day like grandfather" Nawaki said with enthusiasm

"Are you sure? Being hokage can be boring." Tsunade said "hey don't make fun of that title! Grandfather worked hard in founding this village. If I were to claim that title it would be of great honor for me to carry it" he said with pride.

Tsunade smiled seeing Nawaki have such a noble goal "well if you're going to be Hokage like grandfather, then here" she gave his brother a small box. Nawaki opened it and was surprised to the item, it was a green jewel tied to a string. He took the necklace out and it sparkled with the sun. "This is" he said slowly

"That's right, it's grandfather's necklace. He always wore it during his leadership in the village" Tsunade said.

Nawaki wore the necklace and smiled "thanks nee-chan, someday I'll be hokage and make grandfather proud."

Tsunade told her brother to take off his forehead protector, the boy took off his head band and asked why but he was suddenly kissed on the forehead by Tsunade. She said it was a sign of good luck and she hoped to see Nawaki grow up to be hokage one day.

**A few days later**

It was a rainy day, Tsunade rushed back to her home with a fearful look after what she heard on what happened to Nawaki, when inside she saw her teammates Jaraiya and Orochimaru. Jaraiya didn't look at Tsunade but Orochimaru on the other hand smirked "I know what happened to your brother" he said and showed the same necklace her brother wore.

It has been a week since Nawaki's death. Tsunade kept the necklace around her neck as a reminder of her little brother. During some time she met a chunin ninja who was assigning a medic-nin in every ninja squad and they started dating, during their walk Dan started to talk about his dream of being hokage of konoha.

Dan said that he lost a sister and was now taking care of his niece Shizune, Dan wanted to become hokage so that he can protect everyone. Tsunade admired his wishes and gave Dan her necklace to help accomplish that dream.

During a mission something very bad happened, Dan was badly hurt. He had a big wound on his torso with blood dripping out of the heavy wound. Tsunade used her healing techniques and tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late, Dan was now dead. Tsunade looked at her hands which were covered in blood.

After that trauma the female sage took Shizune as her medic apprentice and left the village.

**-Flashback end-**

Back at the hotel Shizune just finished her story and the boys were just taking the whole story into their heads. The girl was worried for Naruto's safety the curse of the necklace might take hold of him too, the blond ninja paid no mind to that he stood up and left the room not backing down on his challenge.

**A week later**

The time came Jaraiya was weak from Tsunade's special remedy of chakra depletion powder during the time she's with him.

Tsunade was at the outskirts of the town with Orochimaru and his assistant on an open field. She started to use her medical technique and walked toward the snake sannin.

But before she was able to touch Orochimaru, Kabuto dropped with a kunai in hand, he felt killing intent from Tsunade. Orochimaru was surprised, he asked why and Tsunade answered that even though she could see her loved ones again they would scold her for sacrificing other people to bring them back.

Just then Tsunade saw Jaraiya, Naruto, Shizune and Ryu running toward them. The group was quite relieved to see that Tsunade decided to not help the snake revive his arms. Now that the three sage ninjas came back for a reunion which will be their last time for being together, Kabuto rolled up Orochimaru's sleeve with the young medic using his blood and drag it on the snake tattoo.

Kabuto made a few hand signs and slammed them down on the ground "summoning jutsu!" A giant puff of smoke came and when the smoke disappeared reveals a giant purple snake with a black underbelly and black stripes over its scaly back, this was Manda the strongest and most feared among the snakes Orochimaru summoned.

**Orochimaru what is the meaning of-** the snake looked down seeing two other sages below** I see that having your **_**ex**_**-teammates around. I'll help, but in exchange for my services you must make a hundred human sacrifices.**

Jaraiya started to summon his toad but instead of summoning his toad but it revealed to be a small orange frog sporting a blue vest with purple marking around his eyes, lips and stomach. This was Gamakichi a toad that Naruto summoned before while fighting Gaara's inner beast Shukaku. Jairaya was still low on chakra and this was the only size he can summon when he regained a bit of his strength.

Naruto tried to summon that toad himself but instead it was a small yellow frog with orange marking on his eyes, lips and stomach. He was quite the calm one **hey there do you have any sweets?**

**Hey Gamatatsu you're not supposed to be summoned here! **Gamakichi said to the now named Gamatatsu **Really, I've been summoned? Hooray!**

It seems that Naruto's chakra control was still in need if training since his chakra is still out of balance so he can only summon a small sized toad for a while.

Jaraiya tried again and finally summoned a large toad red toad with a metal pipe in mouth a scar over his left eye he also carried a tanto knife strapped on his back. Gamabunta has been summoned.

Tsunade did the same technique and summoned a giant white slug with blue vertical streaks on its back.

This was final battle amongst the 2 sages and the treacherous snake.** It seems that this will be our only battle against that traitor of a sage, aren't we?** The giant toad asked with Jaraiya nodding "we have to put every power to beat him"

**Lady Tsunade I won't let myself lose to a man who calls himself a ninja** the giant slug said with no fear. "That's right Katsuya you and I will get rid of him." The sage said to the slug now called Katsuya.

While the three sages were at a showdown Naruto, Ryu and Shizune were in front of Kabuto. "It seems that I will have to take care of you three to not interrupt Orochimaru's battle" he said and took out a kunai.

Ryu turned to Naruto "Naruto why don't you show us what you're capable of" he said to the boy. Naruto nodded, he stepped forward determined to beat Kabuto.

Shizune starts to get worried "are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked. Ryu just smiled with confidence "just sit back and watch the fight, it will surprise you" and Shizune watched.

Naruto was in front of Kabuto prepared to fight him. "Can you really defeat me?" Kabuto said sarcastically "I don't need to answer that cause you will be the one to be defeated." He said with fire in his eyes. And before long they got into battle, Kabuto was able to make a good fighting start and with the knowledge of the human body he knows where to strike at his target which mad Naruto only to evade with zero percent chance to fight back.

But when Kabuto was about to stab Naruto, the boy quickly grabbed the weapon with his hand and blood started to drip from his hand. Kabuto was surprised to see Naruto make such a reckless move, Naruto was breathing heavily but he still had that fire in his eyes, "I may not be as good as anyone around me but I won't be the one to wait and let them take care of me. I made a promise that I will handle myself no matter the odds and I don't break my promise!"

Naruto made a shadow clone and he opened his right hand, the Naruto clone used his chakra and spun his hand forming a sphere of blue chakra and in one move Naruto pushed the sphere against Kabuto's chest and the white haired medic-nin spun backwards at breakneck speed towards a boulder behind him when Kabuto was finally hit against the boulder he was out cold with a spiral gash with blood dripping on his chest.

When Naruto finally defeated Kabuto his vision started to get blurry before he to the ground. Ryu and Shizune ran towards the blond ninja who was still breathing, Shizune checked for any signs of unusual effects and found that he was poisoned. Ryu checked the kunai that Naruto still held in his hand and saw a purple liquid substance on the edge.

Shizune quickly started to use her medic skills and try to slow the poison from flowing throughout Naruto's body. 'You did good Naruto, get yourself some rest, you deserve it' just then Kabuto started to move his wound started to close almost looking like there was nothing. "It seems that I have underestimated him, I never would expect that he would use the Rasengan"

But before he could continue Kabuto was knocked out by Ryu in his Diend form. "I couldn't allow you to interrupt Naruto's treatment just because you survived that attack" Ryu placed Kabuto gently on the ground and he dashed to the battle of the three sages.

Manda was coiling around Katsuya and squeezed her very tightly but then the slug dispersed into small tiny slugs breaking free from the snake's binds. It started to reform into its giant state, the slug continued to battle Manda. Gamabunta and Jaraiya made combination jutsu, the giant toad spat oil from his mouth while the toad sage breathes flame from his mouth when the two elements combined, and a giant hose of fire was aimed at the snake.

After the flames were gone it revealed nothing but burned snake skin, Manda made sneak attack and coiled himself around Bunta's legs. While that happened Orochimaru and Tsunade were at a one-on-one battle at each other, the snake used his tongue and it stretched towards Tsunade but before the tongue can reach Diend grabbed it and used it to tie Orochimaru down. When Tsunade turned and was surprised to see the rider handle Orochimaru tied up by his own tongue.

"It seems that the snake has been… tied up at the moment" Ryu said before walking up to the giant battle he stopped after walking past Tsunade "don't beat yourself up just because you lost your precious ones, even though they are gone they would still say that you should protect everyone" and he started to walk again leaving a silent Tsunade behind him.

Tsunade turned around and asked Ryu "just who are you?" Ryu turned his head "I'm just a rider who fights to protect" he answered "remember that."

When Diend was in front of the giant animals Diend pulled the barrel back and slid a card **Kamen Ride Kiva** he shot forward summoning the bat rider. Diend pulled the barrel back again and slipped in a gold card **Final Form Ride K-K-Kiva** Diend pointed his gun behind Kiva "this won't hurt" and shoot him.

Kiva changed itself in a giant bow and arrow, Diend placed one last card in his gun **Final Attack Ride K-K-Kiva**

Diend held the Kiva arrow and pulled the string back "Kivvate Ikuze!" the arrow tip glowed bright red and Dien let go firing the arrow straight to Manda the sanke saw the red light and moved away he was alive but the arrow hit his left eye and he screamed in agony before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jaraiya and Gamabunta were surprised at what they saw. The giant toad disappeared in smoke leaving a stunned toad sage, Kabuto was able to wake up and he saw the fight among the sages was over. He quickly grabbed Orochimaru and left the scene. Shizune was tired in using her medic jutsu, Naruto still breathes and was still alive. Tsunade looked down at him and used her medic jutsu and continued to heal Naruto "after what happened today, I have decided to take the title of hokage and protect the village." She proclaimed, Ryu smiled at Tsunade's decision. She will now carry her loved ones dream on her shoulders.

**A few days later**

When everyone was back at the town Naruto was surprised to hear that Tsunade will be the fifth hokage. When Naruto accidentally insulted her Tsunade grew mad and almost shouted at Naruto, she pulled him outside for one last battle. After the short loss Tsunade gave her necklace to Naruto for completeing the Rasengan jutsu, Ryu asked for a picture of Tsunade and Naruto togetherwhich they obliged. When Ryu took two pictures he gave one to Tsunade.

When she saw the photo it surprised her, it revealed her and Naruto but there is Dan right beside her smiling warmly and right beside Naruto was his her little brother Nawaki. Tsunade would treasure this photo as a reminder that she has shouldered her precious people's dream of being hokage.

Chapter End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: getting acquainted in konoha part 1

After Tsunade returned after a long travel, she now became the bearer of the title Hokage in the village with everyone cheering to have a new leader. When that celebration passed, the village now went to reconstruction.

Right now Ryu was in the Hokage's office with Kakashi, Jaraiya, Hiruzen and Tsunade. After the new Hokage read the report during the invasion against the sound and sand village. It really surprised her that the rider was the one who defeated Orochimaru, after reading the report again she has decided to promote Ryu into a chunin.

The others agreed to that, if Ryu continues this kind of progress he would reach jonin before the end of the year. Ryu bowed as a sign of thanks for the promotion and since he just got back from the great sage battle he will be given the month off before he gets a mission suited for his rank.

Ryu was then dismissed from the office so that the newly made kage will have to discuss her position. The rider was now on the streets of konoha with workers doing their jobs and some ninjas giving some of their hands to rebuild the village. Just then Ryu saw Naruto eating his favorite food in the ramen shop.

"Hey Naruto" Ryu shouted to the blonde ninja, Naruto turned to see Ryu waving. "Ryu-nii!" the boy shouted, Ryu took a seat and ordered a nice helping of miso ramen. "Oh Naruto, I almost forgot I have big news!" He said getting Naruto's attention, "what is it?" the boy asked.

"I have just been promoted into the chunin rank" Ryu spoke making Naruto almost choke on his food. The blond ninja coughed with a few light hits on the chest making the food go down his throat and then he looked at his nii-san in surprise "seriously?"

"That's right" Ryu nodded he then started to tell Naruto about his actions during the sage battle while Naruto was out cold with his battle between Kabuto, needless to say Naruto was completely speechless in the moment "well that was about it I'll leave you to your ramen while I take a walk to clear my thoughts" Ryu leaving a quiet Naruto in the ramen shop.

Ryu was back at the streets minding his own business until a voice spoke out to him "Ryu!" The rider turned to see Gai with his team right behind him. "Oh Gai, what is it?" Ryu asked

"After hearing your battle against Neji from earlier I want my team to see that kind of youthful energy!" Gai declared, Ryu thought about that "Who will be my opponent then?" Tenten raised her hand with excitement "I'll be that person!" She cheered.

Ryu nodded at the weapon mistress' excitement "okay since that is decided, where to?" he asked, Gai and his team gestured Ryu to follow them and all five people reached an open field with a pond and some posts right next to it. "Welcome to training ground no. 15" Lee introduced Ryu to the place.

"Now that we are in the grounds" Gai spoke "let us see that youthful energy burning inside you!" He shouted to the sky with his eyes burning with that 'flames of youth' from his very soul. Neji and Lee took a seat to watch the upcoming battle while Gai will be the referee.

Ryu and Tenten were looking at each other feeling their fighting spirits getting ready "before we start I want o ask something, you use a lot of weapons right?" Tenten nodded "what does it mean to you?" he asked "To me a weapon is not just a tool, it is considered an extension to the body and a support to the fighting style to the person" she answered.

Ryu chuckled hearing that "when we fight I know the perfect one to change into and you'll enjoy it." Gai then spoke "Are you ready?" the two ninjas nodded and prepared their fight "begin!"

Tenten quickly threw a few shuriken at Ryu and the rider quickly dodged them, he then took out his Decadriver and placed it on his waist. Tenten took the offensive, she summoned a pair of tonfas and she attacked.

Ryu quickly moved away from her strikes and he made a sweep kick at Tenten's feet making her fall. "Heh" Ryu smiled "you're quite good, but you need a bit more of practice to keep up with the other ninjas outside this village" he took out the Decade card "henshin!" and placed it inside his belt.

**Kamen Ride Decade** grey figures were in front Ryu making Tenten jump back, the figures moved back to Ryu creating armor, magenta plates came out of his buckle and moved towards his face finishing his transformation. He took out his rider book and changed into a sword "let's warm up before I start changing again"

He dashed forward and slashed downward making the weapon mistress block the attack, Decade continued his assault but Tenten rolled away changing her tonfa into a bo-staff, Tenten used it and tried to hit Decade but every attack has been blocked… however she almost made a clean hit at Decade's leg. "You sure do know how to use a weapon" he spoke

"Let's see if you can handle this one" he took out a rider card with Den o's picture "henshin!" **Kamen Ride Den o** pixels scattered before merging with Decade creating Den o plat form and then extra armor appeared in thin air and combined with Den o creating a light and mobile armor, finally a red mask slid down on his face finishing his look.

Suffice to say team Gai was really curious to see what happens next, "Let's get started" Den o took out a card and placed it in his belt **Attack Ride Ore Sanjou** "Ore" Den o pointed at himself "Sanjou!" he then made a pose. Tenten almost fell to the floor "What's that supposed to be!" She shouted, Ryu realized what he did and stood up straight "I that was fixed already!" Den o took out another card "I hope this one does better" he placed it in his buckle **Attack Ride Dengasher**

Four black pieces came out his belt and it combined into a sword "that's better, now come… try to hit me" Tenten quickly took out her scroll and unleashed a few weighted chains at Den o but he stepped aside and grabbed the chains before slashing them. "You'll have to do better than that" Tenten started to feel giddy she then summoned a heavy broadsword into her hands and she swung with a mighty swing. Den o ducked from the sword and stood again "it seems that I need some muscle to stop this assault"

He took out a card and placed it in his buckle **Form Ride Den o Axe** the armor of Den o changed into a more bulky appearance, a different mask came down on his face finishing the change and the Dengasher changed into a heavy axe. Another swing of Tenten's broadsword but Den o blocked it using his weapon, it made a loud clash but Den o only skidded a couple of inches and in a few seconds Tenten's weapon shattered into bits of metal.

The weapon mistress was shocked to see her sword completely broken in her hands, while Den o placed his weapon on his shoulder "I suggest that you give your strongest attack before you lose any more" Tenten quickly took out her scroll and opened it, she then leaped into the air spinning with the scroll above her. 'I better finish this too' he took out his card and placed it in his buckle **Form Ride Den o Rod**

Den o's armor changed again into a much lighter and smoother armor than the first one, a blue mask appeared on his face and attached itself on his face and finally the axe changed into a long spear. Tenten summoned every weapon in her scroll and threw them at Ryu, the rider instantly jumped, ran and rolled away from the barrage of weapons but it doesn't stop there.

The weapon mistress moved her hands and the weapons that were on the ground moved back up into the air and with another move of her hands the weapons dived down at the rider. Ryu quickly took out a gold card with Den o's logo and placed it in his buckle **Final Attack Ride D-D-D-Den o** Ryu held his weapon like a javelin and threw it.

When Den o's weapon made contact to Tenten's weapons, it changed into a giant blue hexagon made of blue energy surprising everyone, Ryu jumped in the air and made a kick to the center of the hexagon making the weapon's fly back at Tenten making her scream in agony, she started to fall from the sky Gai quickly jumped in the air and caught his student before she hit the ground.

Ryu changed back and ran towards Gai and the fallen Tenten, "is she okay?" Ryu asked "she'll be fine" Gai assured. The taijutsu master placed her gently on the soft grass before standing up and in front of Ryu "you have done a youthful job Ryu" he did his 'youthful pose

"Thank you Gai, for a special spar from your students" Ryu walked towards Lee "I hope you get better Rock Lee… I would love to see konoha's green beast challenge my power" that got Gai's attention "Ryu, are you sure about that?"

"I have seen Lee's taijutsu skills and impressed me that he can use it to such an extreme level" Ryu said with respect "I wish to see if his 'flames of youth' can burn even brighter" Lee felt really flattered about that, after losing in the chunin exams with a broken leg and arm he felt really down that all his hard work went down the drain.

"I have to go now I'll see you some other time" Ryu left Gai and his team to their business. While Ryu will take a visit to Haku, as he walked on he saw Naruto training himself with his shadow clones as he pushed himself to the very limit and beyond that 'you really are going to be a ninja that everyone will remember' he smiled

Ryu was now at the hospital and he saw Haku walk out the door, "hey Haku!" He waved at the girl "oh Ryu, what is it?" Haku asked "I need some ninja pills for my rations, could you make some?" Ryu answered "Sure Ryu I can make that no problem" She smiled

"Thank you Haku, I really appreciate it" Ryu bowed and he said goodbye leaving the girl to her work.

Ryu was now walking on the streets in his thought about a certain knucklehead 'hmm… I keep hearing that some people talk bad about Naruto, most especially from the civilian council.' The rider needs an answer about that 'I'll need a talk to Sarutobu about that'

But right now spending some time with the boy will surely get his mind of that, as expected Naruto was enjoying his tenth bowl of ramen of the day. "Hey Naruto" the blond whiskered ninja turned to see Ryu "Ryu-nii, what is it?" He asked "I was wondering that we could spend some time together" He answered making Naruto freeze "you… want to spend time… with me?"

"Of course" the rider smiled "we are living together, so why not have fun together" Naruto smiled and he continued eating his meal. After that the two were walking down into training ground 7 "Ah it's nice to be here again" Naruto sighed seeing the place "tell me Naruto, how was it being in team 7" Naruto was a bit jumpy but he was able to tell the beginning of his life in the academy even though he was a troublemaker back then, he did make some friends then.

But when the time came for his ninja exams he failed… and a couple more times too, very… very discouraging. After a special test of learning the shadow clone technique he became a ninja, "man, you really are strong for staying strong like that" Ryu commented "I might even say that you were born with a gift"

Naruto looked down feeling a bit sad when Ryu said that, "is it really a gift?" he asked to himself. "Uh, Naruto" Ryu looked at the boy with worry "are you okay?" The blond whiskered ninja looked up "yeah, I'm fine" Naruto answered "why don't I take you to my favorite place in the entire village"

The two were on top of the Hokage monument and Ryu was looking down at the village "wow… this view is amazing" Naruto smiled "I'm glad you liked it" Ryu nodded "yeah me too"

Naruto sat on the edge acting unusually quiet, "Naruto" Ryu walked closer to the boy when suddenly he was hugged around the waist by Naruto. The rider looked down to see something very surprising; Naruto crying "Ryu-nii, is it really fine that you're living with me?" the blond sobbed "is it fine for you to even be with me?"

Ryu stayed quiet as it was the first time to see Naruto like this 'the boy must've held it in so long that he covered it by smiling and pushed the pain away' Ryu wrapped his arms around Naruto "it's okay Naruto," Ryu spoke "let it out… just let all of it out" he said while patting Naruto's back.

After a few more minutes of crying, Naruto pulled away wiping his tears from his face. "Sorry Ryu-nii" the rider shook his head "don't be" Ryu looked at Naruto "it's not healthy to hold your emotions like that" The blond ninja looked down "does that mean I'm not supposed to be a ninja" Ryu shook his head again "No Naruto, I'm just saying that you should take better care of yourself. And besides I know in the future that you will do great things"

"Really?" Naruto asked "of course, Naruto when I first saw you I felt a great power inside your body" Ryu spoke "tell me, do you fear this power?" Naruto nodded "I see… it seems that the energy is too strong for you handle properly and it will make go berserk when you use it" Ryu while he remembered the beast Naruto back on the bridge in the land of waves. "I'm not sure that I can help you with it but I do know that in time you will handle it with no problem"

Naruto was feeling better having a talk about his condition… although indirectly to someone he cared "oh I almost forgot, Naruto would you take my picture" Ryu requested "of course Ryu-nii" and Naruto took the picture, after the picture was out of the camera Naruto looked at the photo and smiled. It was a picture of Ryu but at the background were the two forms of Ryu's rider armor: on the left was Diend and on the right was Decade.

After that the two shinobis went home and get some sleep after a long day, morning came and Ryu woke up with Naruto gone 'I guess team 7 will have some chores to do' he thought while stretching out of the bed, 'I'll just have to train my chakra reserves and then I'll go to wherever I want' he took breakfast and a quick shower and left the apartment.

Ryu walked to training ground 7, he remembered the time he was still a genin before he instantly became chunin "even though it was a short time, I sure enjoyed it" he smiled "well better start training before I slack off" and he started to train.

After a while Ryu was on the ground panting hardly 'Naruto, people say that you are nothing but you are stronger than anyone' he sat up and wipe the sweat off "whew… that was tiring, but it was worth it" he stood up "let's see if I can even learn a few jutsus, and I'll start with the one I mostly see and that is the kage bunshin" Ryu made a cross sign with his hands and said "shadow clone jutsu"

A cloud of smoke appeared and when it faded, it showed a number of five Ryu's "whoa" the rider looked at his othe copies who were just as surprised "I have been training so much on my chakra reserves, it's almost like I can make any jutsu I see" Ryu then made a thinking pose "let's see, if I can make the clone jutsu. Then maybe I can make my own set of jutsus"

Ryu then dispelled his clones "but first a trip to the library" he said "I know that there is more to this chakra than meets the eye." And off he went to the Konoha library

Inside, Ryu was looking at the books about chakra inside "man, there are so many ways of using chakra and look at this… it said that a ninja's chakra can give a certain element and channeling that energy is called chakra flow" Ryu hummed "I'll save that for later, right now I'll see some of Naruto's friends"

Ryu set off to a usual place where a certain shadow-user goes to. "If I heard right, this is where Shikamaru Nara goes when he needs to relax from the trouble of work." and just like the rumor said there he is lying down on the bench taking a nap, 'this maybe a guess but it seems that the men in the Nara family are easily tired. But since I'm making friends here, I might as well wait for him to wake up'

**-An hour later-**

'I guess this is why Shikamaru likes this place' While Ryu waited for the sleeping boy he took some to look at the clouds in the sky. While looking up to the clouds Asuma came by to pick up his student in a game of shogi, the jonin saw the rider "oh, I didn't expect to see company in this place" he spoke "you must be Asuma, jonin leader of team 10"

"That's right, and you must be Ryu the fourth member of team 7" Ryu nodded "hey, is it okay that I go with you guys?" he asked "sure, why not" Asuma smiled "ugh, is it time for me to play shogi" the shadow-user yawned "that's right and we will be bringing a guest today" Shikamaru looked surprised but he saw Ryu waving at him "you must be the rider from team 7"

"That's right, and since I'm going to live here I might as well make some friends" Shikamaru nodded but he still had some suspicions, after all having someone become a ninja instantly can drive make that person suspicious. After a while the group reached a small house near a river with a nice atmosphere in the area.

"Wow, this is perfect if you'd like to have privacy" Ryu spoke "yeah it's pretty nice to have a place away from the village once in a while" Asuma and Shikamaru then sat on the perch and the two started to play shogi.

As the game progressed Ryu had an interest on the lazy ninja 'maybe I can have a game after this one' when his thoughts are finished the game finished with Asuma sighing at his defeat "I lost again" the jonin rubbed his head "how did I ever get you into this?"

"It's because you need me to do something once in a while" Shikamaru yawned before looking at Ryu "since you are already here, why not have a turn?" Ryu nodded "sure" he sat down in front of the sleepy Nara "is it okay that I have the first turn?" Shikamaru just yawned "go ahead"

The game begins…

**-30 minutes later-**

Shikamaru and Asuma just stayed still and they were speechless at what happened "but how…?" they both said at the same time. Ryu rubbed the back of his head "sorry that I beat you," he said shyly "I guess that I'm just lucky today" the rider stood up "perhaps some other time that we will have another round of shogi" he then waved goodbye to them and went back to the streets.

"He seems like a nice guy" Asuma spoke "I agree with you there" Shikamaru smiled at knowing that the rider isn't a threat.

It was now sundown and Ryu was thinking of Rock Lee's condition after the chunin exams 'man, Lee has been feeling sad when the new hokage arrived… did something happen?' Just then he saw the two Taijutsu experts walking to a certain place for a meeting, 'I should follow them just in case' and he silently followed the two ninjas.

After a while the three went to a small tower in the village, Lee sat down on a bench and felt discouraged about his time with Tsunade. He was told that it was a fifty-fifty chance to get his body fixed from the injuries he have in the exams, Gai tried to calm his student but Lee started to cry; if he were to take the surgery then what would happen if he dies.

"What kind of talk is that" the two ninjas turned to see their youthful friend "Ryu?" Gai asked "excuse me" the rider pushed the man aside and he was in front of Lee before bonking him on the head "you are such an idiot Lee" the young taijutsu master nursed his head while looking at his friend in confusion "what do you mean Ryu?"

"Lee, what was your reason for being ninja?" Ryu asked, Lee thought back to his first initiation of being a ninja "my reason is to be a ninja who will rely on using taijutsu" he answered "if that's the reason then why are you scared of the operation which will make you better?" Lee looked away from his friend but explained about his condition and the explanation from Tsunade about having a chance on dying after the surgery. "Lee, what happened to that flame burning inside you?"

Lee looked at Ryu in surprise "you said that you will be a great ninja by using taijutsu techniques. After the chunin exams you were a mess, but when you have the chance to get better you were starting to doubt yourself if you can even keep up. Tell me, do you want to quit?" Lee was quiet after Ryu's speech "C'mon Lee, answer me!"

"No!" Lee stood up "I am Rock Lee, Konoha's handsome green beast and Taijutsu specialist!" Gai just stood there in shock 'Ryu, you have saved my student from misery and now you're even reminding him of his purpose when he first became a ninja' Ryu smiled at his friend "now that's the Rock Lee I know" the rider then looked at Gai "Gai, yyou need to remind your student about his purpose so that the flames of youth can still burn inside him!"

The jonin then started to shed tears "you're right Ryu" he then looked at Lee "Lee, take the operation. I know you will be fine" Lee nodded with determination "yes Gai-sensei, I will risk my life and pride" Ryu then stepped in "that's the spirit Lee, make the power of youth inside you grow!"

Ryu then took out his camera "let me take a picture to remind the boy who became the youthful man today" he then asked the two to be together and he took two pictures of them and he gave one to Lee "here" When the ninjas saw the picture, they smiled. It showed Lee and Gai doing their youthful pose, beside them were Rock Lee's younger states and finally at the background was a blue sky with Neji and Tenten smiling down as if Lee had become a great ninja.

"Thank you Ryu, for this special picture" they said "no problem" Ryu smiled "besides it's better to die with your pride than living without it." He then gave his wishes to Lee's recovery in the future, "I hope you get better, so I can have a spar with the green beast of konoha" he waved goodbye leaving the place

Ryu smiled that he was able to fit in the village 'I'm glad that I live here, this place is full of surprises" he walked back to the apartment to get some rest after a long day.

Chapter End

* * *

Author's noted:

Hi there, sorry for the long wait on the update. I had an idea on this story that since Ryu will be living in Konoha he needs to make some friends, this is the first part of it and at the second part will be surprising. For now enjoy today' chapter and review afterwards

Thank you

Author out


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: getting acquainted in konoha part 2

The rider is walking down the streets minding his own business until a ninja was in front of him "Ryu, you are needed at the office" after that the ninja disappeared 'someone must really need to see me' and he rushed to the Hokage's office in a quick pace leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Ryu was now in the office with Lady Tsunade who was doing everyone's hated enemy… paperwork "um, you wanted to see me?" Tsunade looked up to see Ryu "yes I do. There was an invitation for you to go at the Hyuuga estate and have a talk with Hiashi."

That was a surprise… no one outside the Hyuuga name other than the Hokage has ever gone inside the estate… ever. Tsunade took out an envelope and gave it to Ryu "here, this is an invitation for you to enter their estate"

Ryu took the envelope "thank you" he bowed "before I go, I noticed that your office filled with paper" Tsunade nodded "you're a ninja right? So why don't you just use clones to make the work easier" Tsunade was speechless before changing it into a smile "Thank you Ryu, you can go now"

Ryu bowed and he exited through the door, and once he was out of the building. Ryu heard loud screams saying baka over and over coming from the office. 'Nobody's perfect' Ryu sighed, it seems that even the greatest of people can have flaws within progress.

Ryu walked down the road seeing everyone relaxing and having fun with friends, the rider was making his way to the Hyuuga household with the envelope in his pocket 'I wonder if those two are able to get along now' Ryu put his thoughts away and saw the estate, 'wow… this place is big enough to make a small district'

The rider was about to go through until he heard a familiar voice, "Ryu?" He turned to see Neji looking back at him

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm here because Hiashi invited me and seemed important" Ryu answered while showing the invitation to Neji

"Really? That's a surprise" Neji wasn't sure if Ryu was warned that the Hyuuga household had can be quite strict with their rules.

"Well, let us go in and have you as our friend" Neji escorted Ryu inside the Hyuuga estate and into the main house

"Here you go" Neji gestured at the door 'hope that you will be fine' then he walked away to attend some errands.

Ryu opened the door and saw Hiashi himself with the elders around him, "Ah Ryu, come… take a seat"

The rider walked in and took a seat "I take it that this meeting has something to do with me beating your nephew" he asked

"Yes" Hiashi nodded "I just want to thank you for saving Neji from his misjudgment, and also my daughter Hinata sometimes talks about you"

'That girl just needed some help' Ryu chuckled "that's nice of her"

"Now back to serious matters" Hiashi coughed "I heard from my daughter and nephew that you are a strong fighter"

"That's right" Ryu nodded "I have the ability to use cards as weapons, which is why I don't use handsigns"

"I see" Hiashi nodded

"But more importantly" Ryu coughed "I have to ask, why is it that side branch f the Hyuuga clan must be branded with the caged-bird seal?"

The Hyuuga elders were surprised to hear someone ask about the seal, which is clearly forbidden to speak within the clan

Hiashi sighed, he knew that somebody would ask that but seeing that the rider was able to free Neji from his everlasting hatred upon his relative in the chunin exams. Hiashi explained the secrets of the clan to Ryu and told him that that the side branch of the family _must_ be branded to know their place.

Ryu was struck speechless at Hiashi's story, it's just… so disturbing 'to force your own family member into the clan's cursed fate is something to fear, but hearing Neji's side of the story it seems to me that the boy's father defied fate and chose to be free from the curse'

"I see" Ryu nodded 'this is really a serious case within the clan… after hearing Neji's story, his father/ Hiashi's brother chose to die so he can be free from the fate in the Hyuuga clan'

"By branding the side branch of the Hyuuga family, you were able to keep everything in order" Ryu spoke

"That's right" Hiashi nodded "the seal was branded on for them to know their place"

"It does prove its usefulness" Ryu spoke "however…"

The Hyuuga's held their breath to hear what the rider will say about their clan

"To me, having to brand your own family member is a sign of betrayal and in my eyes it makes me think that the main family of this clan is well… weak"

That one word has set the changes within the entire Hyuuga clan

**Earlier**

Neji was watching Hinata train with her gentle fist techniques, after taking a near fatal blow to her heart she tried to gain her confidence through harsh training that her father had given her, but since she was still recovering from her injuries. She took a lot of breaks to not strain her body and end up in the hospital again.

"I see that you decided to work harder than before" Neji smiled at Hinata

"Hai" Hinata nodded while she sat down on the wooden floor taking a cup of tea into her mouth, after Neji learned the truth about his father in the Hyuuga incident and some sensible beating from Ryu, he started to be kinder to his cousins.

"Onee-chan" A voice shouted

The two turned to see a small girl wearing a Hyuuga training uniform; she had shoulder-length brown hair and a pair of lavender eyes. She was running toward Hinata with a smile on her face "It's nice to see you here again onee-chan" she said while sitting next to Hinata

"That's nice of you Hanabi" Hinata smiled "I just wish tou-san would feel the same" She sighed

"Don't worry Hinata" Neji interjected "I'm sure that Hiashi-sama will turn around soon"

The three of them relaxed under the nice breeze of their home… that is until they heard something loud

"WHAAAAT!"

The three Hyuuga's stood up in surprise of the loud noise

"What in the world was that?" Neji asked

"It sounded like tou-san" Hinata answered

"Let's go see check it out" Hanabi suggested

And the three of them went off to the source

**Now**

After Ryu said the truth of the clan Hiashi and the elders were blazing mad

"You dare mock the Hyuuga name!" Hiashi shouted

"Not really, I mean you branded your own family for idiotic reasons and made them into slaves under your command"

"HOW DARE YOU!" The Hyuuga elders shouted

"I'm sorry… was I talking to you guys, no? Then shut up so I can talk to Hiashi" Ryu spat

The elders growled but they stayed quiet until this meeting is over

Ryu looked back at the main branch leader "if you really want to prove me wrong then let us settle it in battle"

Hiashi thought about it, sure it would likely risk his pride but it would be the only chance to see the rider's power. "Agreed we will prepare the arena" Hiashi nodded

"When and where?" Ryu asked

"Right here, in 2 days" Hiashi answered

"Then this meeting is over" Ryu nodded

The Hyuuga's stood up and left to discuss about the oncoming battle between Hiashi and the rider, but they didn't notice that Neji, Hinata and Hanabi heard the whole thing from the door and they were stupefied to hear that Ryu declared the challenge himself.

Ryu walked out of the room to see a slack-jawed Neji, a fainted Hinata, and a speechless Hanabi. "You heard everything didn't you?"

Neji answered with a slow nod

"Good" Ryu smiled "if an audience were to watch, then they'll see that to not underestimate an outsider"

Ryu walked out the Hyuga estate and will report to the Hokage about what happened today, when he entered the office to see a well relaxed Tsunade and a clean desk. "I see you wasted no time in fixing the mess that has been piling up in this room" he smiled

"That's right" Tsunade nodded "it's thanks to you that I was able to take care that cursed paperwork"

"That's good to hear" Ryu smiled "although the next words coming out of my mouth will probably make you scream loudly"

"Now what would make you say that?" Tsunade questioned

"Remember that the invitation that was given to me earlier?"

Tsunade started to have a bad feeling about this

"After meeting with Hiashi… I kind of issued a challenge to fight him"

3…2…1

"YOU DID WHAAAAAT!"

The shout was so loud that the entire village got scared for a minute before going back to the usual events of the day. Back in the office Tsunade was breathing heavily after her loud shout at Ryu. While the boy tried to get rid the ringing sound in his ears.

"I know what you're gonna say" Ryu spoke finally getting the ability to hear again

"And that would be?" Tsunade asked as she recovered

"I can't believe that you would do something reckless, stupid and an unbelievable act" Ryu answered

"That seems about right" Tsunade nodded "now what would be the cause of challenging the leader of the Hyuuga clan?"

"I just pointed out some flaws on the caged-bird seal in their family, and he pretty much took it as an insult"  
Tsunade heard about that kind of seal when she became Hokage, but since the beginning of her job she has been too busy with paperwork until Ryu told her the secret to defeat it.

"Okay now that you explained to me the reason, I'll give you permission to do battle with him."

"Thank you for your cooperation" Ryu bowed before leaving Tsunade with a bit of a headache after finally getting rid of the paperwork.

"Sometimes I wish that this kind trouble won't come often" she sighed while rubbing her temples.

With the hokage's permission of acceptance Ryu just needs to wait for the time to fight the strongest Hyuuga in the clan.

The rider is now walking down the road wondering how Neji, Hinata and Hanabi were handling it. Ryu's thoughts were cut off when he heard a familiar voice.

"RYU!" a voice shouted

The rider turned to see Tenten, Rock Lee and Might Gai panting with worried looks on their faces

"I take it that Neji told you three about the challenge?" Ryu asked

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Tenten yelled nearly making a new record for breaking the sound barrier.

"I know…. I know" Ryu sighed while once again trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears.

"That aside, would you mind explaining why Hiashi would challenge you to a fight" Gai asked

Ryu explained about his encounter with the clan leader about the caged-bird seal giving flaws and risks in their clan etc. Gai nodded at that, there is bound to be something wrong when the time came.

"Well since you made the challenge" Gai placed his hand on Ryu's shoulder "I can only hope for your safety and give you my support that you will survive"

Ryu nodded "don't worry, I'll be fine. And remember that I have the 'flames of youth' burning inside me"

Gai and Lee started to gain tears in their eyes, they had found another friend that shared the same 'youthful' feeling they felt, before long the two taijutsu specialists hugged Ryu tightly and cried waterfall-like tears on their faces.

Tenten found it strange at first but then she started to giggle at seeing Ryu try to calm the two down from their tears of happiness

"Okay… okay, calm down you two. There's no need to be dramatic here" Ryu sweat dropped at seeing two of his friends cry in such an exaggerating manner.

"Sorry Ryu, it's just that… we haven't had another person have the flames of youth inside them" Gai sniffed With Lee nodding with his statement.

"I'm just glad that I have them, if I didn't… then I can't even think what will happen" Ryu sighed

"That aside, I just hope that you can still be in one piece… you may be able to beat our teammate Neji but I don't think that you can beat his uncle" Tenten shivered

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Ryu smiled "I just need to prepare myself for the upcoming battle"

**-2 days later-**

The fight between Hiashi and the rider came and the rumor about it spread like wildfire. Inside the Hyuuga household a large audience was seen mostly made of the main and side branches of the Hyuuga clan, other clans; the Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzaki and Sarutobi were there to watch out of curiosity or interest.

"I can't see the logic of why I'm here… this so troublesome" Shikaku leader of the Nara clan sighed

"Come on Shikaku, can't you be excited for battle at least once" Inoichi leader of the Yamanaka clan spoke

"I know I am! I can't wait to see how good he is" Tsume leader of the Inuzaki clan smiled

"This young man sure has wits to stand up to one of the clans in this village" Choza leader of the Akamichi clan spoke

Hiruzen Sarutobi; former Hokage stayed quiet in the whole conversation. He was thinking back of the invasion and seeing the rider fight his former student proved his worth of being a true shinobi.

"Hey Hiruzen" Choza spoke making him cut his thoughts "you have seen the rider's power firsthand, what was it like?"

The other clan leaders stopped and listened in, they were just as curious to know how strong the rider is

"I just couldn't believe the strength he carried… all I can say is that his power is enough to surpass an entire ninja army"

That statement surprised them… the rider is so powerful that he can fend off an entire platoon of ninjas. They shivered just by thinking of the damage the rider could do in the field of battle.

While the adults are talking, the younger ninjas sat by each other some of them talking about their fellow ninja and friend in the upcoming fight.

"Man this is so exciting!" Kiba felt like he was in a candy store

"I have to agree there" Shino spoke "it was most likely that Ryu was expecting this"

"Ryu-san" Hinata pleaded "please be okay"

"Relax Hinata" Neji smiled "Ryu will be fine"

Hinata felt a bit of relief when her cousin said that, after all Ryu was new here and already he's proving his strength to face the impossible.

Hanabi was curious about Ryu, hey… she may have seen the rider fight in the chunin exams but now she can get a good view of his skill and power right here

The others were in a debate of whether Ryu will win or survive.

Sasuke on the other hand was too focused on seeing the rider fight, at first he thought Ryu was just making himself a big shot. But after hearing from Naruto that he became chunin during the invasion in the village, he was practically seething that the rider was starting to get a reputation that would be remembered in a long time.

In the arena Hiashi and Ryu were looking at each other like rivals ready to risk their lives in one battle

'Ryu, you will regret facing me' Hiashi huffed ready to humiliate the boy

'Hiashi… you are a strong leader, but if you continue to follow this kind of rules then what hope is there for the rest of the clan?' Ryu sighed

Tsunade was in between them acting as the referee for this battle "now the rules are simple, the one who can subdue the other wins… is that clear?"

"Agreed" Hiashi smiled

"Same here" Ryu nodded

Tsunade jumped back and landed on the roof, she raised her arm up "ready?"

The two combatants stayed still

"BEGIN!"

Hiashi immediately made the first strike delivering a palm strike at Ryu's head, but he dodged it and pushed Hiashi back giving him enough time to place his Decadriver on his waist.

"You can be full of yourself" Ryu took out his card "henshin" **Kamen Ride Decade** and he transformed into his rider form. Ryu took out another card and placed it in his buckle **Attack Ride Slash** he held his rider book and it changed into sword form, Ryu dashed forward swinging his sword with multiple copies of the blade.

Hiashi dodged every attack but he had some tears on his clothes "you have skill boy" he smiled finding someone at finally someone worthy to do battle, Hiashi activated his Byakugan and he was surprised that Ryu's chakra network has more power than an ordinary ninja.

He dashed forward giving a palm strike to Ryu's chest making the boy fly back hitting the wall. Hinata flinched seeing her friend get hurt by her father, Neji tried to assure his cousin that Ryu is a strong ninja and he will be fine. Ryu staggered to stay up using his sword as support.

"I see that you are strong enough to withstand my attack boy, but can you survive my next one?"

"Listen Hiashi" Ryu breathed "I've fought people who are much stronger if not equal to you"

"So you say" Hiashi took up his gentle fist stance "but can you keep your claim?"

"Why don't I… show you" Ryu took out a rider card with Agito's picture "henshin" **Kamen Ride Agito** bright yellow light covered his body, blinding everyone in sight as the light died down Ryu changed into Agito.

Hiashi wasted no time delivering another strike, but when it came close Ryu grabbed Hiashi's hand surprising everyone.

"It seems that you haven't trained often" Ryu smiled and delivered a hard punch to Hiashi's face, the Hyuuga flew back and he hit the ground face first.

"Don't tell me that's all you got" Ryu spoke "come on, you can do better than that"

Hiashi stood up and took up his stance again "come on boy, show me your strength"

Ryu ran to Hiashi head on, he threw a barrage of punches But Hiashi parried all of them and made a double palm strike to Ryu's body making him skid backwards. "Do you really think that you can defeat me boy?"

"I don't need to answer that" Ryu took out a card and placed it in his belt **Form Ride Agito Flame** Ryu was covered in red light changing his chest armor and right arm into bright red. In his hand was the flame saber. Ryu dashed forward and attacked Hiashi giving a few swings of his blade.

Back at the audience they were both surprised and impressed at the same time. They have heard that the rider was strong but seeing it before their eyes is just… remarkable, at first they thought it was just for show but in truth it was actually used to make him stronger.

Ryu was able to give a scratch on Hiashi's face making the Hyuuga step back "it seems that you were able to a good hit" Hiashi smiled "but can you do better?"

He made a quick strike to Ryu's face making the boy fly back, but Ryu flipped upwards and he used his saber stabbing it to the ground and stopped himself from going farther. "Do you need to ask that" Ryu placed another card in his belt **Form Ride Agito Storm** blue light covered his body changing it again and this time the chest armor and left arm turned blue and in his hand was the storm halberd.

Ryu dashed forward and attacked his opponent, Hiashi dodged the first assault but with a quick motion from the rider he was struck in the left shoulder. After that hit Hiashi was wide open, Ryu made another move hitting Hiashi's right leg.

Ryu changed back to his original Agito form and he is ready to finish this fight "wanna give up now?"

"I'm… not done… yet" Hiashi struggled to stay up but the damage he took from the last attack was too much and he could barely stand up

"Well if you want it that way" Ryu took out a gold card with Agito's logo "I'll gladly give you a warrior's mark"

**Final Attack Ride A-A-A-Agito** Ryu's horns multiplied giving the signal to deliver the final attack. He jumped up to the air and made a kick towards Hiashi. An explosion was made covering the entire area in smoke, when the smoke cleared it showed Ryu still standing and Hiashi on the ground… beaten

It was proof that the rider is strong enough to handle himself even someone from a clan leader; Gai, Lee and Naruto were cheering for Ryu's victory, while everyone else were speechless to see that the rider as the victor in this battle.

"Way to go Ryu-nii!" Naruto cheered loudly to his friend

"Now that' what I call the power of youth right there!" Gai smiled at his fellow ninja

"Good work Ryu!" Lee cheered for to his friend

"I-I can't believe it" Hinata sputtered "he defeated tou-san"

"I know…" Neji nodded "I can't believe it either"

Hanabi just stayed quiet during the whole battle, she was surprised… shocked really, to see her father being defeated by an underdog.

Tsunade quickly brought her medical kit and was relieved he was still alive and breathing, "thank goodness that you are still breathing" she sighed before turning to Ryu "I just hope that you won't battle the rest of the clans"

"Don't worry" Ryu smiled "I'm pretty sure that they got the hint after seeing me in action"

"That boy has more power than any of us" Inoichi spoke feeling a bit shaken seeing the rider's victory over Hiashi

"And he has a lot of heart to use it too" Choza smiled

"Man, I wish I was the one who gets to fight him" Tsume huffed feeling a bit sad that she didn't get the chance

"Be careful of what you wish for" Shikaku interjected "you might lose your teeth because of that"

"Are you making fun of me" she growled

"No, I'm just speaking logic here" he yawned "wake me up if something interesting comes up"

With the young ninjas of the audience they were really glad that Ryu won, they didn't know why but they were just glad that Ryu is safe.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of the crowd and into arena surprising everyone.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade shouted "What are you doing!"

"I will not let myself sit by and let the rider go do what he wants" Sasuke growled "I wall take those cards myself, one way or another!"

Tsunade was about to say something but she was cut off by Ryu's words

"Interesting" the rider hummed "very well, I was curious how one boy became so important"

Tsunade carried Hiashi and jumped back to finish healing Hiashi

"I will defeat you and take those cards after I crush you!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and prepared himself

"Since you're so sure about that, I'll let you take the first attack" Ryu spoke calmly

Sasuke dashed forward and he wasted no time bringing another blow after the first one, after a barrage of attacks the Uchiha held Ryu by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Sasuke smirked already feeling his victory getting close.

"It seems that you lost after facing me" he smiled with overconfidence

"I haven't even started yet" Ryu placed a card in his belt **Attack Ride Illusion** and Ryu started to multiply, Sasuke was caught in surprise making him let go of the rider and he was surrounded by nine riders in a circle.

Even though the Sharingan can predict the next move, it didn't say that it can see another one in an instant. Inside the circle Sasuke couldn't see the next attack for he was getting hit simultaneously, blow after blow Sasuke could barely see what's in front of him now.

The Uchiha was now thrown a good distance away giving the rider some time to recover.

"Come on Sasuke… you say that you are an Uchiha" Ryu spoke "why don't you show me what you're really made of"

Sasuke stood up and made some hand signs making his firstly made jutsu "fire style: great fireball jutsu" he took a deep breath and blew out a giant fireball to his target.

The audience was pretty devastated that Sasuke wouldn't show mercy to his fellow ninja, some of them were about to jump in but they stopped upon hearing a familiar sound.

**Kamen Ride Hibiki** a small but noticeable purple flame was seen in the fire and with a wave of single hand, the flames dispersed showing Ryu in his Hibiki form "is that all an Uchiha can do?"

Sasuke growled at seeing his opponent without a scratch, he made another set of hand signs and spoke "fire style: phoenix flower jutsu" Sasuke blew a small barrage of fireballs in different directions aiming at the same target

"You made an effective way of using fire like that" Ryu looked at incoming attack "but it's pointless" he placed another card in his belt **Attack Ride Ongekkibo Rekka** Ryu reached into the back of his belt and he pulled his weapon and it ignited in small but intense flame.

With a single wave of Ryu's weapon, a barrage of fireballs flew out hitting the flames that were aimed at him were put out. A few of them hit Sasuke on both his shoulders and midsection, Sasuke screamed in agony at the intense flame touching his body.

Ryu was now ready to finish this fight "it seems that the great Sasuke Uchiha is starting to lose"

Sasuke struggled to get up but with the pain he got earlier, Sasuke could barely stand up

"So you're letting the pride of the clan blind your thoughts" Ryu took out a gold card with Hibiki's logo "then let me finish this"

Ryu placed the card in his belt **Final Attack Rde H-H-H-Hibiki** a large version of Hibiki's logo spun on Sasuke's body entrapping the Uchiha like a statue

The rider was now in front of Sasuke "now taste defeat, Sasuke Uchiha" he placed his weapon in position and shouted "sound style: flaming serial beats!"

Music started to cover the area and Ryu started his attack in a rapid pace. The strikes started Sasuke felt his body a powerful force hitting him, Ryu continued his assault making Sasuke feel more pain for his selfishness. Ryu raised his arms in the air and delivered the final blow, Sasuke stepped back before being blown up.

The Uchiha flew back and crashed on the ground out cold. Ryu removed his armor and looked down at Sasuke "you are a sorry excuse to be the big-shot of a long forgotten and respect clan" he walked away from Sasuke leaving Tsunade to her work.

"Now that's just scary" Inoichi shivered at the fight he saw

"I couldn't agree more" Tsume felt a bad feeling at seeing thu young Uchiha challenge the rider

"Now that the rider showed us his reason and skill, I should say that all of should get home from a long day" Hiruzen suggested to which everyone agreed

Ryu and Naruto were back at the apartment and the blond-whiskered ninja went to bed, while Ryu went to the kitchen for a little snack. He went to Naruto's bed and saw the boy toss and turn feeling scared like something is ready to get him.

Ryu went to the boy's side "don't worry Naruto, nii-san is here. I won't let anyone hurt you"

After that, Naruto calmed down feeling much safer now. Ryu quietly stepped out and lied down on the sofa 'oh Naruto, I wish I could know a bit of your past' that was his final thought before dozing off.

Ryu opened his eyes to see a dim tunnel "okay this weird" he looked down to see water covering his feet "eww, that's nasty" Ryu was about to complain more about this place until a loud booming voice echoed in the tunnel.

**Come**

Ryu was surprised to hear such a voice in the tunnels and then it came again

**Come**

Ryu followed the voice and once there he saw a giant barred door with a seal at the center

**Finally** the loud voice came from the other side of the door **I was starting to get frustrated that you wouldn't make it**

Ryu saw a pair of giant red eyes looking down on him and then it smiled showing its large teeth "okay, now that I know who or what I'm talking to. Could you mind where I am?"

**You're in the brat's mind** the face answered

"Wait, you're saying that I'm in Naruto's head?" Ryu asked

**That's right**

The rider was surprised that he was in Naruto mind but he shook it off "okay that answer's where I am, now who are you?"

**I am the feared beast in the entire village. I can destroy an entire mountain with a single flick of my tails and make typhoons with another… I am the nine-tailed fox!**

The beast showed itself to the rider he was a large orange fox with a heavy lust for bloodshed and destruction.

"So the tales of the tailed beasts are true" Ryu looked at the giant fox "tell me, if you're here in the boy's mind. You probably seen Naruto's life ever since you have been in here"

The fox just stayed quiet as if he felt pity for its vessel

"Come on tell me" Ryu spoke "I need to know his past, I just have to know"

The beast sighed in defeat **all right, but you won't like it one bit**

"I'll manage"

The fox flared his chakra and Ryu covered his eyes from the blinding light, Ryu opened his eyes to see the streets of konoha with the sun setting above the mountain

"Where am I?" he looked around to see people "excuse me" when he placed his hand on the person it passed through, Ryu jumped back in surprise "that was unexpected" but then he heard crying.

Ryu ran through the crowd and saw a younger Naruto crying "Naruto?" The rider looked down and he saw a shadow of the giant nine-tailed fox "no" he then heard the people behind him whispering to each other.

"You see that boy there, he's dangerous" a female villager whispered

"Yeah I heard that he could become that... that monster at any moment" a male villager talked balk

"SHHH…! Keep it down you two, the Hokage made a rule not to talk about it or it will be our necks!" A random villager spoke.

The rider was starting to get mad at the people around him, he could feel the hate of everyone in the area all going to the boy

"How stupid" Ryu growled "they couldn't see that it was a child in front of them"

Light flashed around again Ryu covered his eyes and opened them to see the ninja academy, "okay… what am I doing here?"

Ryu saw another crowd of people at the entrance seeing their children become ninjas

"Look over there" a villager spoke

Ryu turned to see Naruto alone again… the boy sat on a swing looking very sad

"People say that he failed the exams again"

"That's good, the village would be in trouble if _he_ was to become a ninja"

Naruto stood up and walked away not needing another heart-breaking torment. Ryu followed him down to the streets and saw everyone still giving him the cold shoulder treatment, he was about to go home until Iruka showed up.

"I've heard from Naruto that this man was a brother-figure before he met me" Ryu spoke

The chunin felt really badly for Naruto's failure, to make it up Iruka took the boy for a treat to the ramen stand, Iruka gave words of encouragement to Naruto that he will be a splendid ninja.

It was now night-time and Ryu was in the forest, he saw Naruto reading a giant scroll trying to learn a jutsu that's best suited for him. Iruka showed up with worry, the chunin asked what the reason of stealing the scroll is.

Naruto answered that he was given a special test from a man named Mizuki that if he can perform a jutsu from the scroll then the boy will become a ninja.

Just then Mizuki showed with a giant shuriken in hand, he then told Naruto about why everyone was afraid of him. And that he was the nine-tailed fox who the village completely feared.

Naruto just stood there with a look of shock and he couldn't move, Mizuki took the chance and threw his weapon and aimed it towards Naruto. Iruka jumped in and protected Naruto from harm, he said that he would hate the fox that took his parents but that doesn't mean he won't protect his students.

After that the chunin passed out, in a fit of anger Naruto made a handsign and shouted "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a large puff of smoke appeared and when it was gone. A large number of Naruto's were everywhere and all of them pummeled at Mizuki leaving no opportunity for the man to move.

At sunrise Iruka has a gift for Naruto and it was the leaf forehead protector, Iruka congratulated Naruto for performing the jutsu and now the boy became an honorary ninja.

And that was how Naruto became a ninja.

Ryu was back at the sewers and the fox was looking at him.

**So, How was seeing the brat's miserable past?** The giant fox asked

"It was… unbelievable" Ryu spoke feeling his anger rising again "I can't understand why they could not see that it was a little boy in front of them"

**Are you going to get them back for not seeing through their mistake?** The fox questioned

"No" Ryu answered

The fox was surprised to hear that kind of answer **and what makes you say that?**

"I know that I can't forgive the people on what they did to Naruto's childhood" Ryu spoke "but that knucklehead already proved it himself throughout the years… besides if I were to get my anger on the villagers, I will be just like them"

The tailed-beast just stayed quiet at the rider's answer, he hasn't heard that kind of talk since… he was created in this world

"I'm not sure why but I get the feeling that you, the feared nine-tails feel alone throughout the years before you were sealed into Naruto"

The fox just stayed quiet remembering that in his life, the beast never felt freedom since he was sealed by that accursed clan.

"Even though I am not your vessel, I somehow can feel something that you feel sad during your time being contained most of your life"

The fox growled at being insulted like that

"But I'm sure that in time you and Naruto will start to get along well" Ryu smiled "only then will you two be friends and somehow you fox… will be lead down the right path"

Ryu started to fade from the tunnels with the smile still there until he disappeared, the fox felt surprised in hearing the rider's revelation. Even though the fox was feared upon the lands, it still has a heart… while Ryu faded away, the fox saw another person with the same compassionate heart.

Only one word escaped the fox's lips

**Sage**

Back in the real world Ryu woke up with a bit of sweat dripping on his face "so that legend is true" Ryu remembered reading something in the library about a single man creating the ninja world after fighting a monster that threatened to destroy the land and wished to create peace for everyone.

Ryu stretched from his bed and have some breakfast he looked at Naruto who was still sleeping in his bed. The rider quietly walked out the door and let Naruto get a bit more of sleep.

Outside in the streets Ryu was thinking about the Hyuuga clan 'maybe I should go there to see if nothing bad happens'

Ryu went to the Hyuuga estate and he was welcomed easily as he was escorted to the training grounds of the place. He saw Hiashi training Hinata in the gentle fist technique.

After the battle with the rider, the Hyuuga clan head started to properly teach his daughter the hyuuga fighting style of the gentle fist. After a long period in practice, HIahi called off today's session and walked off.

Hinata took deep breaths at the serious training she took, she look up to see Ryu smiling at her

"Ah! Ryu-san" She waved "it's good to you here"

"I see that the shy Hinata starts to become a bit braver" Ryu smiled "did your dad have a change after the battle"

"Hai" Hinata nodded "tou-san became gentle and he isn't strict like before and he even said that he will teach Neji too"

"Wow, that's some change" Ryu whistled "is he being a good father too?"

"Hai" the girl smiled "he also told me that when I meet you again, I have to give you this" she took out a scroll in her pocket and presented it to her friend

"For me…?" Ryu took the scroll "I wonder what it says"

The rider opened the scroll and read it. The rider was expecting some discouraging words in the scroll, but instead it showed just the opposite of that

It said that during Hiashi's loss the man was thinking of his actions and it was a bad omen that the man became cold-hearted, and he remembered that his twin brother Hizashi… and that the rider was somehow similar to him. At the end of the message it said a thank you at the end and that he was grateful at his defeat.

"That's good" Ryu smiled "I guess that settles that"

"What does it say?" Hinata asked curiously

"It's just a thank you for giving him a worthy battle" the rider chuckled "I should get going now"

Hinata nodded "it s good having you around Ryu-san" The rider waved goodbye and left the Hyuuga estate

Ryu walked down the streets the streets thinking 'now what am I going to do now?' his thoughts stopped upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey Ryu!"

The rider turned to see Asumu and his team passing by

"Hi there" Ryu greeted "are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah, were heading to eat" Chouji smiled "wanna come?"

And just mentioning a place where food is, the rider's stomach grumbled. The rider clutched his gut and laughed "that would be a yes"

The five of them went to a restaurant called Yakiniku Q which is a two story building with a sign of the name above the front door

Inside Chouji was already gobbling down a big plate of beef strips and a hill-sized bowl of rice in his hand. Ryu was awestruck at the way the young Akamichi finished his food in seconds…

"Does he always eat like that?" Ryu asked

"Sadly yes" Shikamaru answered "suffice to say he goes overboard when he eats here"

"Well I'm not letting his appetite stop me from eating my meals" the rider took out his chopsticks and dove in for a piece of meat, but Chouji grabbed the other end.

"Hey Ryu" Chouji called "this is my piece"

"Maybe so" the rider replied "but I'm hungry too"

The two of them had a stare down while trying to take the meat in their grasp.

"Uh… shouldn't we stop them or something?" Ino asked

"I'd rather sit back and see what happens next" Asuma answered

"Me too" Shikamaru yawned "besides it would be a drag to bother people"

As if fate decided to give a chance, the beef strip tore in two pieces, giving Chouji and Ryu an equal half

"Well, this getting out of hand" Ryu spoke out "I propose a contest"

"What kind of contest?" The young Akamichi asked

Another plate of meat joined the table for the two

"We each eat a number of pieces of meat and the one who eats the last piece of meat in this table wins" the rider proclaims

"That sounds like my kind of game, but are there any bets to this contest?" Chouji asked

"If I win this contest, you will only eat 4 plates in this place" Ryu spoke

"But if I win?" Chouji spoke

"If you win, then you can eat as much as you want until you are satisfied" the rider replied

Chouji liked that idea while his teammates and jonin leader are sweating madly, that only happened when Asuma almost said the word 'fat' before Shikamaru lied about him getting more meals than usual. They just hoped that incident won't happen again.

"Ready?" Ryu asked preparing for the next plate

Chouji was practically drooling about his wining bet that he ate the first row of beef in one sweep

"That's something I don't see everyday" Ryu took about only five meat strips into his pile "but I'm not out yet"

These two continued to take turns eating each share of their food until the last piece of meat on the plate was in Chouji's hands, much to everyone's dismay. The Akamichi smiled at his victory.

"It seems like I win" Chouji smiled

"Not quite" Ryu spoke while taking the last beef strip from another plate

"But you said the last piece on the plate" Chouji spoke

"What I said was the last piece on the table" Ryu corrected "that includes leftovers"

Chouji felt a bit sad on losing, he lost the chance to eat until satisfaction.

"Oh don't be sad about losing Chouji "Ryu chided "you can still eat here and I'm sure that your sensei will give exceptions from time to time"

"Uh… that's right, I'm sure that in time you will get rewards" Asuma laughed nervously

"Now that all this tension let's get back to eating" Ryu said while ordering another meal

"Yeah" Chouji smiled "I could do that" and he went back to eating his food

**-5 minutes later-**

The five of them were now outside feeling content after a hearty meal.

"Man, I never thought that you would be that hungry" Asuma laughed

"I guess being with Naruto made me forget that there are other kinds of food out there" Ryu sighed

"And thanks for clearing my debt back there, I Thought I would never pay that amount" the jonin sighed

"Don't worry" Ryu smiled "I'm making friends here, so there's no need for tension in a nice day"

Ryu stood up and waved goodbye to team 10 and went on his way

'Now what should I do next?' Ryu thought

While the rider was thinking, there were 2 ANBU ninjas watching him.

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?" One them spoke

"I know this is wrong… but the Hokage ordered us to watch him" the other replied

"Did you forget that _he_ was the one who stopped the invasion and prevented the sacrifice of our wise and respected leader before lady Tsunade took his mantle?"

That is true… Ryu was the one who protected Saurtobi from his death during the invasion and defeated the missing-nin, Orochimaru.

"I'm telling you, I have a bad feeling that we are watching a beast…" the first ANBU called "if he finds out about us, he will surely go rouge"

"Don't worry" the second ANBU assured "the Hokage told us to watch him only for today. We'll report that the rider wasn't doing anything suspicious after watching him"

After the conversation ended, the two of them continued to watch the rider until day's end with no suspicion at all.

"Hey, do you think that Lady Hokage was unsure about the rider?" The First ANBU asked

"Not at all" The second ANBU answered "I think the council was feeling iffy on the rider and forced Lady Tsunade to do it"

"What a bunch of jerks" The first ANBU muttered

Ryu went into the apartment after a nice day and that means the ANBU will report that nothing bad happened today

Another day passed by and Ryu woke up from his sleep and saw an empty bed, an eaten ramen cup and old clothes on the floor

"It seems Naruto left in a hurry" Ryu laughed "he must be trying to get a mission from lady Hokage"

The rider cleaned up the mess and he went for a little walk, Ryu smiled at seeing the kids play around the streets and seeing his fellow ninja enjoy their days off by spending time with their friends and family.

Before Ryu could go off he heard a familiar voice

"Um… Ryu"

The rider turned to see Shizune with Tonton in her arms… her face was filled with worry

"Oh Shizune" Ryu spoke "is there something wrong?"

The medic-nin nodded, she told Ryu that there will be a meeting in the Hokage's office and he will be a part of it.

"Okay, I'll go to the meeting" Ryu nodded 'I have some questions that needs to be answered by them'

The two set off to the Hokage's office for the council meeting, once there Tsunade looked very serious in her chair.

"I'm glad that you could make it" Tsunade spoke "the meeting is about to start"

The Hokage led Ryu to a room filled with the Ninja clans on one side and a majority of civilians on the other.

'I'm guessing that this is where the council discussed their own arguments about the village'

"Now that the rider is here we can start the meeting" Hiruzen spoke

"Then the discussion of the fight between the rider and Uchiha Sasuke begins" A random person in civilian side spoke

The discussion went on for a while trying to not get a tense atmosphere in the room, the civilian side said that the rider's tools should be confiscated for hurting the last Uchiha

'Man, are they _that_ one-sided' Ryu grumbled

However… the ninja council protested at that, they said by confiscating the rider's tools then they were pretty much insulting their own ninjas in the village

'Wow… I really made an impression on them' Ryu smiled at seeing the ninja council giving support to him

After the long dispute everyone decided that they have come at a stalemate and will do nothing and let it go. Much to the civilian council's displeasure

"It seems that this meeting is pointless" Tsunade smiled

"Not quite yet" Ryu interrupted "I have some questions that can only be answered in this room"

"It's about Uzumaki Naruto… and his life"

Everyone became silent… talking about Naruto's life and his secret is a big taboo

"I know that you are concerned for Naruto but there was a rule to not talk of it in public" the former old Hokage reasoned

"That maybe a fact but that rule didn't say talking about it in private" the rider replied

Following what Ryu said, the civilian side of the council started to bicker about Naruto saying that he isn't worth to be a ninja and they said that he isn't fit to be in this village.

Needless to everyone else was disgusted at seeing them think that they can do whatever they wished

"So that's how it is" Ryu growled

Suddenly the room started to get a cold atmosphere, everyone started to shiver feeling the temperature drop

"What is this feeling?" Choza felt the cold sensation going up his back

"I don't know, but I don't like this feeling" Inoichi replied

While the councilmen shivered at the cold atmosphere in the room, Tsunade and Hiruzen felt surprised that Ryu was giving the cold temperature.

"If this is all what the meeting is about, then I'm leaving" Ryu turned away and reached for the door but someone decided to stop him

"You're not going anywhere until" fortunately his sentence wasn't finished for he was almost shot… courtesy of the rider himself

Everyone was dumbstruck that someone would try to threat the council member

"HOW DARE YOU HIT A COUNCILMAN!" another civilian member shouted

"Shut it!" Ryu growled forcing the civilian member to be scared-quiet

"All I here are a bunch of idiots babbling about their own little Uchiha brat to be the pride of this village, which literally give issues to their village and the result is being stupid" Ryu declared "if you people are not going to think seriously then this meeting is pointless!"

The rider turned to Tsunade "Lady Hokage, you're the one giving the commands here. You'd better get some replacements and fast"

After that Ryu left the room leaving a stunned audience behind him.

"Well that was complete waste" Ryu grumbled

The rider was back at the streets in konoha thinking about what he did earlier 'maybe a quick bite of ramen could cheer me up' and he went to the ramen shop. When he got there Ryu saw Naruto eating his favorite dish.

"Hey there Naruto" Ryu greeted his roommate

"Oh hi Ryu-nii" Naruto spoke "what are you doing here?"

"I just took a walk around and decided to have a little snack" Ryu replied

The two sat side-by-side had some food, they talked about today, made some jokes and shared laughter

"Oh Ryu-nii" Naruto laughed "I would be bored all night"

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to leave you"

The two ninjas walked back to their apartment for a nice rest

Chapter End

* * *

Author's note:

Hi there this the author, you're probably asking why Decade is being used more often than Diend; well it's obvious that Decade has more jutsus while transforming into the rider

While Diend only summons them no matter how riders in his possession and personally I was saving this rider for the Shippuden version of the story for the Akatsuki and the fourth Shinobi world war

I'm planning to get a few chapters for Diend so that he could have a share in this part of the story

Author out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sasuke retrieval mission

A week has passed since the battle of the rider and the Uchiha, rumors started to spread about the fight; most people were surprised that someone _outside_ of konoha was able to defeat a member of the legendary Uchiha clan, others were now questioning about Sasuke… why was he important and why would he think that he's the greatest?

This was a debate between the council, since the incident the civilian side refused to move from their seats and argued at this topic and said that the rider should be arrested for such a deed. The ninja clans were able to stop this kind of feud and put it aside since they witnessed the fight themselves.

We now find Ryu walking down the road minding his business… ever since his battle with Sasuke, the ninjas started to respect the rider for his skills.

'Now that Sasuke has shown a bit of his darkness, I wonder if _some_ of the Uchiha's actually care for their friends' Ryu once heard that during the first ninja war; the Uchiha and Senju clans were hated enemies, but all that changed when the two clans founded this village. However one man from the Uchiha clan refused to acknowledge the idea.

'Madara Uchiha' Ryu shivered at the name. He heard that this Uchiha possessed the most skill, power and jutsus in the world, in short he was a force not to mess with. Not even the other villages would face such a terror. But there was one man who proved equal if not up to Madara's power.

'Hirashima Senju' Ryu smiled at that one, the man was a legend… not only was he the founder of the leaf village but was also able to save his home from the disaster caused by Madara himself.

'Let's see" Ryu hummed "if these two clans were bitter rivals, then the Uchiha would have planned something bad during the stay"

The rider heard about the Uchiha massacre while he stayed here, it turns out one of the members of the clan had slaughtered everyone to make sure that the village should be safe. But in exchange for the killing that ninja asked for Sasuke to be spared.

Ryu shook that off since it didn't involve anyone he knew other than Sasuke, He let himself enjoy the day with anything that comes to mind.

It was night and we find Sasuke in the hospital bed slowly waking up, he was recovering fine… a few scorch marks on his body, a few bruises and a shattered ego.

The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes to see a dim room, he sat up feeling little sore but well. He remembered the fight and the defeat he had against the rider… suffice to say, Sasuke was heartbroken after tasting the bitter defeat from the rider.

He even remembered the rider's words from the battle he fought

'Is that all an Uchiha can do?'

Sasuke kept hearing that line over and over in his head; he can't face his Itachi now. Knowing that he still needs more power to get, there was only one person that can make it happen…Orochimaru

The Uchiha jumped out the window to wherever he can find that ninja, but then four shadows watched Sasuke from afar each of them spoke

"Are you sure this is the one?" The first shadow with a cocky voice asked

"This is him" The second shadow answered

"Lord Orochimaru must really be interested in this one if he sent us" The third shadow spoke

"Then let us introduce ourselves to him" The final shadow replied with a heavy grin.

The four of them went after Sasuke as their master ordered them to.

The Uchiha was so much in thought he doesn't even realize that he was being followed. But then he was struck down to the he ground hard. He looked up to see four people looking down at him

Each of them giving their names;

"Jirobo" a large man spoke

"Tayuya" the red-haired girl said

"Kidomaru" a man with six-arms smirked

"Sakon" a teenage boy with two heads smiled

The four of them were sent by Orochimaru to test Sasuke if he is worthy… and they were about to find out

**-1 short but intense battle later-**

Sasuke was panting after the fight, his cursed mark was shown and his opponents showed the same mark he has and they were still standing. "How?" He asked "How are you four so strong?"

"We were trained by lord Orochimaru himself" Sakon answered "and we are told to give you an offer"

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Power of course"

The sound four gathered and each of them showed their own curse mark in front of Sasuke surprising him

"You can get stronger if you come with us" Sakon smirked

The Uchiha was completely speechless he couldn't even give his answer after what he just heard, he couldn't even make a sound. So the four gave Sasuke time to decide and he was told where they will meet, and with that the sound four left without a trace.

Morning came and we find Ryu minding his own business, Lee went under his operation without a second thought. Only time will tell if he's ready to get back on his feet with his 'flames of youth' burning inside him

The rider made his way to the Ramen stand for little snack, after that he made his way to the library and took out some books. Ryu borrowed some chakra books and a book of basic sealing, the sealing techniques caught the rider's interest. There are so many possibilities with them; blood seals, chakra seals, storage seals, explosive tags, etc.

Ryu trained himself with all types of seals until his last breathe, he was panting on the ground with a few seals around him 'man, these sealing techniques are harder than I thought' making a seal was no problem but doing it more than made it a bit challenging

The rider decided to take nap after such a day, When Ryu woke up he saw that it was dark "I must be more tired than I thought" he stretched his body and picked up his things "I really need to know how to handle more than one of these things"

When he was walking down the road he heard something, walking toward the sound and he saw Sakura on the ground crying. Ryu dashed to the girl "Hey Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura didn't answer instead she clung onto Ryu tightly and she just cried harder, the rider tried to calm his teammate "it's okay Sakura, I'm right here" Ryu held his teammate close. Sakura continued to cry until she fell asleep 'this is bad' Ryu thought 'something must've happened to make her act like this' he carried Sakura to the hospital and stayed with her throughout the night

**-Next morning-**

Sakura woke up from her sleep and she found out that she was in a hospital and then she remembered Sasuke's goodbye but before she started to cry a voice called out

"Morning Sakura"

She turned to see Ryu sitting next to her "Ryu?" She spoke "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see if you're alright" he replied "something bad happened last night… right?"

Sakura was quiet, she struggled to answer but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried again but nothing

"You know Sakura" Ryu sighed "I can't help you out if you don't tell me the problem"

"Why" Sakura finally talked "Why are you helping me, I barely know you and yet you still lend out your hand"

"It's simple Sakura" Ryu replied "when I was assigned to team 7, I knew right away that I should help my teammates" he smiled

Sakura told Ryu that Sasuke left the village and went to Orochimaru's aid for his need of power, after hearing that Ryu wasn't very happy "Oh Sasuke" he grumbled "I know that you wanted power but this… you have drawn the line" Ryu stood up "I'll report to the Hokage about this, you just get better"

Ryu ran like his life depended on it. Once he reached the office he saw Lady Tsunade and Shikamaru looking at him "Bad news Lady Hokage" he panted "Sasuke… left for Orochimaru last night"

Tsunade was shocked to hear that she told Shikamaru to gather a retrieval team as fast as possible. The Hokage just sat on her chair thinking hard about the Uchiha's stupidity.

The retrieval team were composed of; Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Ryu. This team will have to be enough to go on the mission

"Okay guys" Shikamaru spoke "this is an important mission; we have to get Sasuke back no matter what… is that clear?" Everyone nodded and no one will go back empty-handed

The team set out not wasting a second, all they could think was getting Sasuke back and nothing else

'Sasuke you're such an idiot' Ryu sighed 'is your lust for power so great that you would abandon everyone?'

The team stopped at seeing the sound four carrying a barrel in the forest "It seems that we have company" Jirobo smirked "you three go, I'll deal with them" the three moved on

When the retrieval team moved on Chouji stayed behind to fight Jirobo, knowing that the fight will be long Shikamaru made a sign for Chouji to follow. In the next part of the forest Kidomaru was waiting with his six arms crossed.

"The others went ahead" he smirked "I'll be fighting you here so that they can get ahead" When Neji volunteered to fight Naruto tried to stop him, but Neji convinced the blond to go ahead with the team. So with a small farewell the team moved on to their target.

Now near a river Sakon was waiting there "if you're looking for Sasuke then you're late" he smiled "Tayuya took him far and they will reach Ororchimaru soon" Kiba took the step forward and stall Sakon while the rest of the team can go ahead.

Nearing the end of the forest Naruto,Ryu and Shikamru saw Tayuya stop on a branch nearby, when the three were there they saw her with another man "So lord Orochimaru sent you to get Sasuke, Kimimaro"

"Lord Orochimaru wanted him" Kimimaro spoke "failure is not an option" he took the barrel and moved ahead

"I'll fight her" Shikamaru spoke "you two go ahead" Naruto tried to stop his friend but Ryu placed his hand on the boy's shoulder "Naruto I know that you want to help Shikamaru but getting Sasuke is important" Naruto hesitated "I know that you can't leave them behind but they're also strong, they can handle it"

Naruto nodded and went ahead in a flash "good luck Shikamaru" Ryu whispered and he followed Naruto in an open field. Just then the barrel opened to reveal Sasuke, There was something different about him and it's not a good sign "It seems that you're ready" Kimimaro spoke "Lord Orochimaru is waiting… go" The Uchiha moved forward going further away.

Naruto was about to go after Sasuke but he was thrown back "you are not allowed to interrupt the boy's decision" Naruto made up an army of clones and they all jump at the man hoping to gain the advantage, unfortunately all of the clones have been single-handedly beaten in a few minutes. Kimimaro was about to charge at the blonde but he was stopped by Ryu.

"Naruto go on ahead" he grunted "I'll take care of this" 'Ryu-nii" Naruto muttered "go Naruto!" Ryu spoke "between the two of us you're the only one that knew Sasuke better" he pushed the man back "if I was the one that will fight Sasuke, then he'll be dead and I know that you don't want that. Now…GO!"

Naruto moved forward leaving the rider and his fight behind, Ryu turned to his adversary with smirk "since you and I are going to fight, let's make it worth your time"

Kimimaro took out his weapon _from inside_ his body and it was completely made of bone which made Ryu cringe "I sense an unusual power from you, something that lord Orochimaru cannot stop talking about" Ryu then realized what that meant he took out his Decadriver getting the man's attention "could this be it?"

He placed it on his waist and pulled out his card "henshin" **Kamen Ride Decade** and he changed to his rider form. The man looked a bit surprised at the new look "let's get started" he took out his sword and charged at his target.

The two clashed with quick strikes and they weren't even pushing each other back, Kimimaro moved his free hand and pointed all five fingers at Ryu "bone drill bullet" small bones fired fast at Ryu. He evaded every bone while changing his sword into a gun then h placed a card in his buckle. **Attack Ride Blast**

The rider fired multiple shots repelling every single bone fired at him "it seems that we're equally matched" before Ryu could make another a shout came "LEAF HURRICANE!" Ryu and Kimimaro jumped back to see someone jumping into battle.

The rider took a close look at the person and he realized who it was "Lee! Is that you?" Lee gave a thumbs up showing he's fine "you got it Ryu, Konoha's green beast has returned!"

Ryu smiled to see his friend back on his feet ready to fight "after feeling fine from that operation, I'm guessing that you want to take your chance on fighting my opponent" Lee nodded at the suggestion "okay then, show me the Taijutsu genius within you and let me see the 'flames of youth' burn!"

With the rider's vote of confidence, Rock Lee sprung into action. He delivered fast blows with his newly repaired body but he was pushed back by Kimimaro's technique and was on to the ground, When Kimimaro was about to deliver the final blow but Lee stopped him. He begged the man to have his medicine before continuing.

To Ryu's surprise Kimimaro stepped back for Lee to take his medication. Once he took the medication he started to act funny; his stance is unstable, the voice is sloppy and then he isn't taking the fight seriously.

When Kimimaro made his attack Lee countered thanks to the sloppy attacks and he gained the upper hand by doing unpredictable attacks, when he was about to strike Kimimaro's back bones suddenly sprouted scratching Lee's body throwing him on the ground.

Ryu ran up to his friend only to see a few scratches on his body and face "Lee with his kind of attacks you won't stand a chance" he stood up "let me handle this" he took out a rider card with Kuuga's picture "henshin" **Kamen Ride Kuuga** red light flashed from the riders belt changing the armor when the light was gone he was now kamen rider Kuuga

Ryu made a dash toward Kimimaro, with the enemy nearly missing Ryu's head. The rider punched him in the face sending the man flying backwards "that was for Lee" Ryu placed a card in belt **Form Ride Kuuga Titan** the rider's armor changed from red to purple, he picked up a stick and it changed to heavy sword. The two continued to clash with their weapons

But Kimimaro gained the upper hand and made a sweep kick making Ryu fall on his back, but the rider blocked the next attack and kicked the man away getting some distance "it seems that I need to be a bit faster" another card placed in his belt **Form Ride Kuuga Dragon** Ryu's armor now changed to bright blue color with his sword now into pole staff.

Another clash came but this time the rider was starting to lose his energy and Kimimaro had used his cursed mark ability, he pushed Ryu back and delivered a hard slash on the rider's chest making him change back.

"Ryu!" Lee shouted as he ran toward his fellow ninja "hang in there" Kimimaro looked at them "I'm impressed that you were able to last longer than the trash over there… and you even made me use the mark against you" he said "but it's over" he ran to the two ninjas but before he could make the attack, sand poured into the area blocking Kimimaro's assault.

'sand?' the three of them thought before another ninja came into the battle "Gaara" Ryu and Lee spoke when they saw the sand ninja in view. "What are you doing here?"Lee asked "we received a message from the leaf about Sasuke going rouge" Gaara spoke "me and my siblings were sent to help"

And then another battle commenced, Gaara protected both Lee and Ryu with his sand. The battle was one-sided but Kimimaro's cursed seal increased changing him into a monster. And by sheer force he was able get through Gaara's defense. But throughout the battle, Gaara asked a question why Kimimaro joined with Orochimaru.

The man said that he was from the hidden mist village and when he was a boy, he was always locked for fear of his powers. And then the day came where he was forced to fight the mist ninjas and killing everyone in his path, in the midst of chaos he was the only one that survived. After walking alone he felt useless but then Orochimaru came to Kimimaro's life and gave the boy purpose.

From that day on he was a loyal subordinate to snake sage, but misfortune came and he was struck with an illness that made him weak within the passing years, Kabuto tried to heal the boy but thanks to controlling bones inside his body there was no hope for him to heal. So as his final act of loyalty Kimimaro would deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru.

Kimimaro used his fiercest jutsu and made the land sprout bones in the area, thankfully Gaara's sand saved everyone with all three of them floating in the air. But then Kimimaro came from behind and was about to deliver the killing blow… but he stopped.

The three looked at Kimimaro and saw he isn't moving with blood coming out of his mouth. It seems like the illness got to him and now he's gone. Gaara placed himself, Lee and Ryu back on the soft grass. "It's good to see you again Gaara" lee breathed "I thought Ryu and I were finished"

"I'm now an ally to the leaf village" Gaara spoke "an alliance was reestablished after finding out the 4rh Kazekage was an imposter" Ryu felt something different from Gaara, he was more open to them. The rider guessed that after Naruto's fight with him made it better for the sand ninja. But then he realized something.

"Naruto" Ryu stood up "I just remembered something, I'm sorry but I have t go" he then left in a hurry leaving dust n his trail. While dashing forward he thought 'please be okay Naruto' while pushing his legs to their limit. When he reached the place, the blonde ninja was unconscious carried by Kakashi.

"Naruto…" Ryu stammered "is he?"

Kakashi shook his head "he's fine" he then sighed "but Sasuke got away" the jonin then sighed sadly "the mission failed"

Ryu looked at the ground and saw a scratched forehead-protector and he picked it up "Let's go back and report the Hokage about this"

**Later in the konoha hospital**

Tsunade and Shizune were walking through the hospital checking on the retrieval teams' injuries most of them sustained heavy wounds from the mission but Ryu, Shikamaru and Lee were able to walk thanks to their quick thinking and durability.

Ryu and Shikamaru visited Naruto who was heavily bandaged and on the bed "how are you feeling Naruto" Ryu asked "a bit sore" Naruto answered "but as soon I get out of this bed I'll train myself hareder to get Sasuke back!"

Ryu smiled at seeing Naruto's determination, the boy was not giving up that easily but then Shikamaru started to cry saying that this mission failed and it felt like he broke a promise. Ryu assured that things will be fine until then everyone will just have to rest and get better.

The rider left the room to see Sakura beside him "you heard everything?" The girl didn't say a word but nodded "don't worry Sakura, Naruto will get him back" the girl was still unsure but he assured her "knowing that knucklehead, he won't stop until Sasuke is dragged back here" Sakura smiled a bit and let out a small breathe "I hope so…"

"Just have faith in Naruto okay" Ryu smiled

Chapter end

* * *

Author's notes:

Hey there sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had trouble on getting the details of this arc of the story… also I had hard debate on placing the land of snow chapter.

Sadly, I didn't get enough inspiration to make a complete chapter… but luckily I was able to make the final part of the movie, and here it is;

Doto Kazahana was standing tall with his chakra armor at full power and laughed maniacally at seeing Naruto and Ryu in front of him "you two are nothing compared to me!" he boasted "I have enough power to destroy this entire land"

Ryu and Naruto just glared at Doto "what a laugh" the rider spoke "you have no accomplishments no matter how you see it"

"What was that?" Doto questioned

"you heard me" Ryu replied "you may claim to be powerful right now, but inside you have gained nothing and you fail to see the importance of your brother's wish" Ryu pointed out "your brother wanted to make a land where snow melted and spring bloomed all around the land, but you turned it down for nothing but a selfish reason"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed "Ryu-nii is right! You are nothing but a selfish man"

While the two ninjas opposed Doto's tyranny, Koyuki was watching in awe from the mountainside

"KISAMA!-!" Doto pointed at Ryu "JUST WHO ARE YOU!-?"

"I'm just a rider… who fights to protect!" Ryu spoke "remember that!" he took out his card "henshin" **Kamen Ride Decade** he took out his rider book into a sword "ready Naruto?"

"You bet Ryu-nii!" Naruto made a clone beside him and created the rasengan while Ryu placed a gold card in his belt **Final Attack Ride D-D-D-Decade**

The two ninjas ran to their target with the rider moving ahead while they were running the sun was rising with the light reflecting the pillars changing their energies into a fabulous rainbow color. The rider made it first and heslashed the armor off Doto's body leaving him open, then naruto used his rasengan on the man's body making him spin out of control into the sky.

**Later**

Koyuki and team 7 were at the generator and the princess placed the key into the machine. When that happened, the snow in the entire land melted making the place bloom completely

"It's spring" Koyuki gasped while team 7 and everyone else admired the view just then the gemnerator showed hologram of Sosetsu Kazahana with a young Koyuki beside him. "Koyuki I have dream" he spoke

"What is it tou-chan?" little Koyuki asked "I have made a machine that will turn the land of snow into the land of spring"

"Really?!" little Koyuki gasped "can that really happen?"

"Of course" Sosetsu smiled "it is my dream"

"If that's what you want tou-chan, then I'll carry your dream too" she smiled "but… there is something else that I want to be"

"And that is?" her father asked

"An actress!" the young girl cheered

The actress looked at the scene before her and she started to cry, her ice cold heart has now melted thanks to Naruto and the rider.

Now Koyuki became both leader of the land of snow turned spring and actress she now became busy with leadership and signing autographs. Naruto felt gloomy since he didn't his autograph, but Sasuke came with a letter for Naruto, when he opened it showed Koyuki giving a thank you kiss to a sleeping Naruto.

The boy cheered happily at greeting the autograph he got with the actress/daimyo; Sasuke and Sakura ignored their teammate's happy glee while Kakashi felt a little jealous, Ryu just smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. The rider took out a picture from his jacket

It showed Koyuki in her daimyo clothes, Sosetsu and little Koyuki were bside her smiling at the woman with the land of spring as the background.

Koyuki took out the same picture from her sleeve and looked at the rider "thank you" she whispered before going back to the autographs to her fans

Hope you enjoyed it


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sand and leaf ninja-alliance

Ever since Sasuke went missing the village was a little gloomy. Tsunade has been receiving coimplaints from the civilian council about losing the last Uchiha giving her a headache… luckily the ninja council was able to drop the subject since the boy was already gone and there is nothing to do about it.

On that note Ryu was thinking about Sasuke's ambition and his want for power 'what made you go over to the wrong side Sasuke?' but his thoughts were stopped upon seeing a familiar color of yellow and orange "Naruto?"

But he didn't get an answer. The rider followed him to the office to see a team of Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Shino, Neji, Choji, Ino, Hinata and Sakura

"Good everyone's here" Tsunade nodded at seeing the team

"Uh…what's going on here?" Ryu asked

Tsunade gave the team a brief summary that someone was kidnapped by a group of people called the 4 celestial symbols for yet to be known reasons, the sand siblings took action and since the alliance was reestablished, the sand village immediately requested help for a rescue mission since most of their ninjas are on other missions.

"As far as I know" the fifth Hokage said "We'll be dealing some powerful enemies since they were able to get the attention of those three"

"Yes ma'am" the team nodded and they set off to the area where they will meet with their allies

**-A few days later-**

The team went to the land of rivers into a forest area and heard an explosion

"All right we split up into teams and go around the forest to find those three around the forest" Shikamaru nodded and gave off the teams

**-Hours later-**

After splitting up the teams to find the sand ninjas they went to search around and heard loud noises signifying that the sand siblings were in battle. Each team scattered to different directions and give help to one sand ninja.

Ryu tree jumped around the forest seeing that his half his teammates were scouting the battles for strange activities in the area while the other half would give help but the sand ninjas were already in battle therefore couldn't notice the help they got.

But then the ground shook for a second, the rider looked up to see a blue field shaping itself into a pyramid 'uh-oh, with a field around the forest. It means enemy's advantage' Ryu thought 'something tells me that this is a part of those creeps plan' as his thoughts finished, another rumble came 'I better get moving!'

The rider moved toward an open area with a young girl; she had medium length hair, dressed in a blue-green blouse, a scarf loosely tied on her neck, ninja sandals and a pair of elbow-length gloves. The girl was hiding behind a large rock looking quite scared.

"Hey" he spoke making the girl flinch "don't worry…I'm a friend" he cooed "what's your name?"

"Matsuri" The girl answered "are you here to help Gaara-sensei?"

Ryu looked forward to see Naruto using a kunai trying to break open a metal dome "don't worry Gaara!" the blond struggled "I'll get you out of there!"

"Foolish boy" A voice spoke "you are nothing compared to me" Naruto turned to see a floating man with 4 different weapons around his body "you think that with your tools you can save that one-tailed monster?" he used his new powers and blew Naruto away

"Don't say that!" Naruto shouted "you may think that he's a monster. But he's more than that!"

While the two were on verbal argument, Ryu looked at the floating man with a hard stare. He read a book about him; he was the founder of creating ninja tools for other shinobi and kunoichi around his time. The man was Seimei, who he called himself the ultimate weapon. For his ability to make such strong tools made him arrogant and filled with delusional pride

'Even though you created great weapons' Ryu hummed 'even that has drawbacks' he then got wide-eyed to see Matsuri stopping an attack using her rope dart. 'I guess naruto's words made her fight in this dangerous world' the rider smiled 'I should get there and help them'

Ryu pulled out the Diendriver and made a few shots to Seimei making him turn around after tossing Matsuri away from her attempt to stop him. "Oh?" he hummed "I've never seen a weapon like that"

"Heh" the rider smirked "It's something well hidden from your skills" he slid his rider card in the driver and pulled the barrel forward **Kamen Ride Diend** and transformed into Kamen rider Diend. Semei was surprised to see a weapon create armor. "If you're asking about this, don't bother" Ryu shrugged "this weapon is only meant for me"

He pulled out a card from his card holder and placed it in his gun **Attack Ride Blast** he pointed his weapon at Seimei and a rain of energy blasts at his target. Using his gathered weapons to block most of them, but a few past his guard and made a few tears in his shroud.

"Looks like 'the ultimate weapon' has flaws" the rider smirked making Seimei scowl, the weapons user used his three headed blade at the rider but missed with every try thanks to Diend's quick pace "what's wrong?" he asked "can't get a hit on me?"

This scenario went on until the metal dome was destroyed. All eyes were on the debris of metal and smoke to reveal Gaara but half of his body was formed of the one-tailed beast Shukaku. He was breathing hard working on the control of his inner beast.

"It seems that the one-tailed beast still has a bit of power left in him" Seimei guessed "it's all worth more to get the chakra from you"

Gaara was still in his half-beast form, he was slowly going crazy thanks to Seimei's ability to absorb chakra and with his subconscious being taken by his beast counterpart. He was on the verge of losing his control. But Naruto and Matsuri shouted to Gaara not to become a monster to reason and support their friend/teacher as a strong ninja.

The sand-nin panted as he tried to subdue the beast within, but then he remembered the life of loneliness he had when he was a little boy. Being shunned by other like an outcast made him sad, and the beast inside feeling his pain, answered by getting rid of the people who shunned him. But then he remembered his uncle/caretaker, Yashamaru, the only person that understood his pain and loneliness. Even though Yashamaru tried to kill his nephew, he was perhaps the only that could give reason on what Gaara would feel when he can have the love that he needed in the future.

After the memories passed him with the words of his uncle into his mind 'even though there are people that hate, there are beings that can give love and heal the wounds of pain.' With those words, his heart now filled with newfound strength. Gaara was able to suppress the beast with Shukaku's half turning back into sand.

Ryu went between Naruto and Matsuri "stay close you two" Ryu said "Gaara is going to do something big" the two ninjas held to the rider while he placed a card in his dribver and pulled the barrel **Attack Ride Invisible** they disappeared just as the sand crumbled down from the mountains.

The area is now filled with sand Gaara was the only one that stood on the sand filled cavern. Everyone gathered around the area and saw Gaara breathing hardly on his power but he isn't done. Seimei smiled for a second before scowling at the red-haired ninja.

"You may have the power of Shukaku inside you" he commented "but I am the ultimate weapon and you cannot stop me" he then started laughing but he or anyone could not notice that Ryu would enter the battle field

"It seems that the ultimate weapon has now become insecure" the rider spoke "you have no purpose on your life and yet through it all…it was for nothing" he sighed "I would even say that Gaara can get rid of you easily. I know that after what happened to him, he was able to find purpose" he smiled "A purpose that puts you out for good"

"Just who do you think you are?!" Seimei growled

"I'm just a rider who fights to protect" Ryu replied "remember that" he then turned to Gaara "Gaara, even though we just met a few times. I just want to say that you are not alone" he smiled "even in your own fight. There will be someone who will help you"

Gaara was touché by Ryu's words and nodded "you are one strange person" he then raised his arm collecting the sand forming a giant spear, while the rider placed a golden card into his Diendriver **Final Attack Ride D-D-D-Diend** 9 rings appeared in front of him.

The two nodded to each other and they used their attacks which combined into one hit the mark obliterating their target to nothing. After seeing that Seimei is gone, Gaara passed out Ryu placed him gently on the floor while the others came and checked to see any bad injuries.

While they were doing that, Kakashi watched it all from a distance "it seems that everything was I good hands" he spoke "even though that the rider holds tremendous power, he only uses it to protect others" he then turned his head "wouldn't you agree Jaraiya?"

The toad sage walked beside the one-eyed Jonin smiling at the scene "I sure do" he answered "I may be getting old, but I can see it in his heart he has the feelings of a good ninja"

Days passed and the sand ninjas were at the gate with Shikamaru and Ryu with them

"It was nice being with you" Temari smiled

"Don't think of this as a nice gesture" Shikamaru replied "we're just returning the favor for helping last time"

"At least we're able to help" Ryu interjected "oh and before I forget" he pulled out his camera "can I take of you four?" he asked

The four sand ninjas nodded and the rider took 2 pictures of them. He gave one to Gaara. He and the other sand ninjas were surprised on the picture, Gaara and Matsuri were next to each other while Temari and Kankuro are behind them, but the back ground showed Gaara's caretaker Yashamaru and right next to him was Naruto. Both of them smiling at Gaara's new purpose on being a shinobi

Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara and got wide-eyed at the expression they haven't seen in a long time. Gaara was smiling… he put the photo in his shirt looking normal again "thank you for the picture" he said "I'll keep it with me" Ryu smiled back "never forget to protect those who you care"

After saying their goodbyes Ryu looked back to Konoha thinking about a certain blond knucklehead 'after what happened to you Naruto, I can tell that you will leave this place to get stronger'

**-A week later-**

After Naruto got out the hospital he cleaned up his place, took one last bite of ramen, packed his things and left the apartment. He met up with Jaraiya and they walked towards the gates of the village, with one last glance he looked at the mountain, eyes filled with determination with one thought in his mind 'I will be stronger and bring Sasuke back'

As the two walked, they saw Ryu waiting for them. "Ryu-nii?" Naruto spoke "what are you doing here?"

"I was just waiting for you" he smiled "personally, I wanted to say goodbye since we grew close" he then pulled out a rider card which said Skull "also I wanted to give you this"

Naruto took the card and looked at it "what is it Ryu-nii?" Ryu continued to smile "it's quite a special card, and I think his story is just like yours"

The rider told him about the card's tale about how a great person he was. But sadly his friend was jealous of his skill and with a chance his friend became a monster. With no other choice, Skull had no choice but to kill his friend.

"That's sad Ryu-nii" Naruto said sadly "yes" Ryu nodded "let's hope that you won't have to kill Sasuke when you find him"

Then Ryu said goodbye to Naruto as he went off to train with the toad sage for two years to get stronger. The rider looked up to the sky with one thought

'Even though we will meet later…I can tell that it will get harder for all of us'

Story end

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well this is it for my story. I know it doesn't feel much of a good ending but at least I was able finish it.

Also since it was my final chapter I would at least give you readers one more filler chapter today, I hope that it makes up for the chapter above.

This one will be the final battle of the Hoshigakure Arc with Ryu doing the fight instead of Naruto. (Hopefully you won't be offended by this)

Akahoshi was now laughing with his new power, the star that created the village fused with his body, his chakra flaring in the form of a dragon. "With the star now mixed with my body I can finally be called the strongest ninja in the village!"

Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and the star-nin children watched in ager at the man's boastful claim "That's it!" Naruto was about to jump in but he was stopped by Neji "don't do it Naruto" he reasoned "Akahoshi is in a different level, the chakra flow in his body is flaring too high"

"I can't just stay here and do nothing!" Naruto growled "Don't worry Naruto" Tenten smiled "look ahead"

They looked back at crater to see Ryu across the star tyrant "that's enough of that, Akahoshi" he spoke "your power of the star ends right now"

The man smirked "and what are you going to do?" he asked "you don't have the power to stop me!"

"Power isn't just something you can get" the rider spoke "Power is nothing without reason, and your reason for self-gain is nothing, compared to the people who gave their lives to protect the star village and the people who live here!" He shouted "you're nothing but weak being who has done nothing but hide in fear!"

That struck a nerve "KISAMA!" Akahoshi shouted "JUST WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I am just a rider…who fights to protect!" Ryu pronounced "remember that!" he pulled out the Diendriver and placed the Diend card inside **Kamen Ride Diend** he shot blue plates in the sky while red green and blue colors shuffled around him before forming the suit with the plates moving down to his helmet dying the visor and sides of his suit blue finishing his transformation.

The chakra dragon opened its mouth and fired a few chakra blasts at Ryu but he dodged them easily "seems to me, with all that power you are getting slow" he then slipped in a card into his gun **Kamen Ride Ryuki** "let me show you mine" he fired a shot and summoned Kamen rider Ryuki "let's make it a dragon against dragon" he pulled out a gold card with half a picture of Ryuki and the other half of a dragon before placing it in the Diendriver **Final Form Ride R-R-R-Ryuki**

He fired at his summon changing it into a Chinese dragon, while Akahoshi and Ryuki were battling. Ryu heard singing lullaby, he turned to the ruined shrine to see glowing chakra forming in the spirit of Natsuhi carrying an unconscious Samaru. The rider went close to the spirit and took Samaru from her arms "don't worry" he said "your child will be saved" he put Samaru on the ground before looking back at the spirit "let's finish this…together"

The spirit smiled, she made one last hand seal using all her chakra covering Ryu in star chakra 'this will get rid of that maniac for good' he pulled out another golden card with Ryuki's symbol and placed it inside his weapon **Final Attack R-R-R-Ryuki**

The red dragon responded and swung its tail against Akahoshi and flew upwards to the night sky. Ryu jumped into the air and delivered a kick with the red dragon covering him in fire. Akahoshi saw the attack and fought back using his dragon against the rider.

But the rider broke through the dragon and struck Akahoshi on the chest breaking the star into two pieces

**-2 months later-**

In the Hokage's office Ryu was in front of Tsunade reading the report on the mission in the star village "so Akahoshi was the one who made assassination on the third Hoshikage?" She asked

"That's right Lady Tsunade" Ryu nodded "he was the one who reestablished the star village's deadly chakra training and tried to use the star for self-gain"

"Now that it was written in the report I guess I can excuse for breaking the star village's sacred item" she smiled

"Yeah" the rider chuckled "I guess Naruto's impulses are starting rub off on me"

Just then Shizune came in with good news, she said tghat the children from the star village will make a good recovery after their treatment.


End file.
